Paternal Bonds
by Nature9000
Summary: Sam leaves iCarly without explanation, ten years later a neglected six year old child is found by Freddie's maid. When this silent child is revealed to be connected to Sam, Freddie wants to find her even more, not knowing the danger of the situation. MAY 13 2013-STORY TO BE REMOVED
1. PENDING DELETION ALERT

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N:**IMPORTANT:**

I am giving this a two to three day heads up to anyone who has read this story, favorited it or anything else. In light of recent actual events, all too tragic a reminder of this story. I am going to remove Paternal Bonds.

I would like to apologize to anyone and everyone who enjoyed this story or anyone that was recommending this to friends as something dramatic to read or something, and I think on part that's exactly the reason I'm going to take this down.

Out of respect for the three women rescuedI will remove this story within the next couple of days. For those of you who do not know. On May 8th, 2013, three women were rescued by after being held captive for ten years where they were assaulted, beaten, and locked in a basement for so long. It truly disgusts me that anyone could put innocent people through so much trauma, three innocent women who were taken from their families. They are safe finally, and that is all that matters.

If you are upset that I am removing this story, I am sorry. If I need to explain any further, I will be happy to do so. Please understand that I do this out of respect for those three girls. I was not asked to take this down, I am doing so out of my own volition for this story is now a disgusting reminder of the fact that there truly was a fucking _demon_ out there that was so inhuman to put these innocent girls through such trouble. When you write stories, you try to write realistically, but when you write about something you _never_ think for a _million_ years that someone in the world could ever have actually done something so cruel. so calculating, so fucked up and inhumane...The man that took these girls deserves every bit of hell that he's going to get. A firing squad would be too good for him.


	2. iCarly Disbands

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font."

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1 (iCarly Disbands)

Freddie Benson sat in his large kitchen, a small glass of wine sat on the table. It had been ten years since iCarly had ended, life was pretty much miserable for him. He owned a big time company and was a multi millionaire at the time. Carly had become an actress, Freddie watched some of her movies, but didn't like a lot of them. Sam, sweet, angelic Sam. Nobody knew where she went. Freddie sighed as he took a sip of his drink, he set the drink on the table as his maid, Tina, walked into the room.

"Sir, is there anything you request today?" Tina asked as she sat in a chair. Freddie had a close relationship with all his staff. His staff consisted of his maid, butler and a chauffer. There could be others, but a lot of things he could do on his own. "I could wash the laundry, but I think that has already been done." Freddie took another sip of his drink and sighed.

"Eh, I have no need for that to be done at the moment actually," Freddie said as he waved his hand through the air.

"Your old friend, Carly Shay will be on the news channel today, she's got another person she's dating."

"I don't really care. I have other things on my mind, Tina." Tina sighed and nodded her head.

"Do you have anything that I could help you with? Maybe it'd be good for you to talk about the thing that is bothering you, sir?"

"That could work, if you're really interested." Tina nodded her head and Freddie let out a sigh. "I'm really thinking about the one person that has ever meant anything to me in life." Tina rubbed her chin, she and some of the other staff knew this person was Sam Puckett. "I just can't stop thinking about her lately, I can't help but to wish that I still had her. I don't even know what happened. Where did she go? Why did she leave?"

"None of that was ever explained to you?"

"No, she pretty much said goodbye to both me and Carly, then when she left, there was no point in continuing iCarly."

"When she left, their tech producer stopped wanting to do iCarly, right?" Freddie chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Well, if you wish to put it that way, yes, that is what happened. The memories just got too damn hard, I loved her Tina, I loved her and I was pretty sure she loved me back. I made the promise to her that when we turned eighteen, I would make her my wife. She even accepted that proposal, she said she would gladly do so. Then, without question, she comes to us one day and says she can't do iCarly anymore and she has to leave for good. With that, she's gone, out of our lives. iCarly didn't last long at all…"

"Sir, I wish there was something I could do."

"There is nothing."

"You should at least try to get a date with a girl."

"You don't understand. Sam Puckett was the only girl for me, there was no other. Without her I am, I have, nothing."

"Maybe one day you will see her again."

"I've tried, Tina. Believe me, I've tried desperately to find her, but it was as though she vanished from the face of the earth." Tina looked to the ground and frowned, she knew Freddie was a frequently happy person, but when he started thinking of Sam, he would always be saddened. "Tina, why don't you go to the store, I need some time to think by myself and I think we're out of bread."

"Okay sir, I can do that for you. What type of bread do you want?"

"Any." Tina nodded and Freddie smiled softly. He watched as Tina left the room, he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he remembered what happened ten years ago.

-_Flashback_-

"Spencer, what are you working on?" Freddie asked as he walked into Spencer's apartment.

"A giant foot!" Spencer said quickly, "I am building a giant foot." Freddie chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Nice, I like that." Spencer grinned and stood up straight as he looked at Freddie.

"Hey, how's dating Sam going for you? You finally confessed your feelings to her last week and you two are already promised to each other, there is something that's great."

"Well remember, when I make a promise, I intend to keep it. I hope to make a great family man and father one day. That time will come when it comes, as for right now, I think it's great. It's funny, we've cared for each other for such a long time, I think we're perfect for each other."

"Yeah, Carly's been saying the same thing, she's real happy for you guys." Freddie looked over as Carly bounded down the stairs.

"Hey, guess what!" Carly exclaimed.

"What?"

"I got a letter in the mail, it's from a big time Hollywood director, he says he wants me and Sam to go to Hollywood and star in a few roles! There may even be something in it for you!"

"It sounds intriguing, we'll definitely talk to Sam about it. Though, I'd much rather a simpler life."

"Suit yourself, but I think this could be the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Yeah, maybe so, I'll agree." Freddie grinned as he sat down on the couch.

"Hey, why are you sitting? We have to hurry for iCarly, it's starting in a few minutes! Speaking of which, where is Sam?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her all day."

"That's so unlike her to skip school, okay actually that's not unlike her." Carly laughed and rushed up the stairs, eager to get started on the webcast. Freddie chuckled and shook his head, he walked upstairs and began working on the camera. Sam was still late and they had to start iCarly.

"Where is she?"

"Just start it, we'll have to go without her."

"But…"

"The viewers, Freddie, the viewers…" Freddie sighed and shrugged. He began counting down from five and it begun. "Hi, I'm Carly! Sam isn't here today, we believe she's late."

_"We never do iCarly without Sam…at least we didn't before. It feels so wrong."_

"I don't know if she'll be here or not, we haven't been contacted or anything. Trust me, the act is not half dead, I'll think of plenty of jokes."

"Hey, tell them about the mail you received."

"Oh yeah, the letter!" Carly started to explain but stopped when the elevator opened. Freddie looked over and raised his eyebrow, Sam had tears streaking her face and was walking with a bit of a limp. Freddie set the camera down and walked over to Sam.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Freddie," Sam said quietly. She held his shirt and started to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"What? What's happening?"

"I can't stay here anymore, I-I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Where are you going?" Carly asked quickly.

"I-I can't say…All I can say is that I love you both very much." Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and began to sob harder. "I don't want to leave, I don't. I can't possibly do this but I have to, I'm so sorry!"

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked softly.

"I can't say, it's not something I'm permitted to say. I can't tell you anything more than goodbye, forever."

"Forever…that is a long time, Sam." Sam wiped her tears from her eyes.

"It is best that you forget me, forget about me because you'll…you'll never be able to see me again. As much as I want to kiss you right now, I can't. I'm sorry, please live good lives…"

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam smiled softly and turned around, she stood still for a moment. She was possibly contemplating whether she should turn around and kiss Freddie or not, she chose to walk out the door. Freddie's mouth dropped open and he looked over at Carly, she appeared to be in a state of shock and was starting to recover from it.

"She's gone? She left iCarly, just like that?" Carly asked with a quiet voice. "I can't believe it…I guess she won't be wanting to participate in this director's offer."

"Are you really considering that now?" Fredde asked with a raised eyebrow. "Wasn't it for both of you? If Sam's gone…"

"It may have been for both, but it can very well be for one of us."

"But…"

"Hey, I can't refuse this once in a lifetime opportunity. Whatever problem Sam has, we can talk to her about it tomorrow."

-_End Flashback-_

"Sam didn't show up at school the next day," Freddie said quietly. "She never came back to school after that, her mother didn't really know where she was either." Mrs. Puckett had said nothing about Sam and shortly after Sam's departure, she moved away. It was even the next day that Carly chose to pursue the acting career, Freddie had nothing else to do. He tried to find Sam for years and to this day, he still wanted to find her.

* * *

Yes, it's the first chapter of a story that should be good. It started out as a oneshot idea, but then it turned to a mulit chaptered story. Enjoy!


	3. The Mute Child

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font."

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 2 (The Mute Child)

Tina walked through the aisles of the grocery store and put some food items in the shopping cart, she knew she had to get a good supply of food because the store was far from the home. Freddie lived in a large house about fifty miles from the city. It was a good thirty minute drive at least, so naturally they couldn't go shopping so often. Tina pushed the cart in the checkout aisle and started piling the items on the counter, the cashier greeted her with a friendly smile.

"It's good to see you Miss Tina," The cashier stated. "How is your boss doing?"

"Well, I still wish I could help him, he needs something that will help him. The butler, chauffer and I were considering the thought of getting him a pet." The Cashier hummed as he scanned the items.

"You think a pet would help him out?"

"Well, as down as he is…he needs something to care about. I think if he had a dog or a cat, he would have something to take care of and love, he'd perk up and be happy!" The cashier nodded as he placed the items in the bag, Tina placed the bags in the cart and smiled. "Thank you, now how much will that be?"

"That's going to be about sixty dollars and fifty six cents."

"Oh wow, prices sure are going up these days." Tina chuckled as she handed the man the money he needed.

"Have a good day!"

"You too." Tina pushed the cart out to the car and put the bags in the trunk. She then got in the drivers side and began to drive off. She drove with the calm and soothing music on, she tried to stay the speed limit. After about thirty miles, she was in nothing but grasslands, the last city building had passed by her about ten to fifteen miles ago. Suddenly a car was coming at her full speed; she swerved to the side and avoided being rammed by the car. "What on earth!" Tina continued to drive, but with a concerned mind, she drove about five to ten more miles before stopping to check and make sure the milk she purchased hadn't spilled. "Mr. Benson wouldn't be happy if I spilled the drink all over the place." Tina stepped out of the car and inspected the inside for any defects, there were none. She opened the trunk and checked for any issues, of course, there were none. "Okay good…" Tina got back into the car and started to drive off again, she saw a little girl in the distance. The girl was about six years old and was sitting in the middle of the road. "Oh my god!" The girl was curled in a ball with her arms around her legs and head buried in her legs; she had curly blonde hair flowing down her back. The girl looked up and Tina immediately screeched to a halt.

"E!" The girl exclaimed as she buried her head back into her legs, the front bumper of the car stopped within one or two feet of the girl. Since she was so small, Tina wasn't sure if she hit the girl.

"Oh my god, please be okay! Master Benson will be furious if he finds out I ran over a little girl!" Tina did have a habit of over exaggerating, she knew that Freddie would generally try to be calm, patient and understanding in any situation. Tina jumped out of the car and ran around to the front; she placed her hand on her chest and sighed as she realized the girl was unharmed. Tina knelt beside the girl and smiled softly. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"…"

"Can you talk?" The girl didn't respond with words, she merely nodded her head. "Will you talk?" The girl slowly shook her head; Tina saw tears streaking the young girl's face. "What happened to you? Why are you out here all alone?"

"…"

_"She won't answer me."_ Tina thought of the car that sped by her previously, her eyes widened with shock, had the driver of that car abandoned this child. "Do you have any family?" The girl shook her head slowly. "Why, you must have a mom or a dad, do you know where they are?" The girl shook her head again. "So you're all alone? You have no parents?" Once more, the girl shook her head and further confused Tina. "Are you afraid?"

"…" The girl nodded and Tina let out a sigh.

"Does anybody know about you at all?" The girl shook her head, when Tina looked at this little girl, it seemed like she was sensitive to the light. "Are you sensitive to the sun?" The girl nodded and let Tina continue. "Why are you so sensitive to the sun, do you have a skin condition?" The girl looked at Tina with confusion and Tina mentally slapped herself, a six year old wouldn't understand that. "Is your body safe from the sun? Do you feel like you're on fire?" The girl then shook her head. "Were you abandoned just now?"

"…"

"Abandoned, that means left behind, probably like left to…well…starve or something." The girl nodded. "Oh my…Did your mom and Dad do this to you?" The girl shook her head quickly and lifted her hand. She held one finger up. "One of them did?" The girl nodded. "Was it your father?" The girl then nodded her head. Tina's eyes were wide as she slowly stood up. "You can't stay out here by yourself and Mr. Benson will be angry if I don't get back soon. Would you like to come with me? My boss has a great home and he'll be glad to take you in, and maybe we can find your parents." The girl's eyes widened and she rapidly shook her head, making it very clear she didn't want to find her parents. "…Okay, then my boss will still be happy to take care of you until we can find out what we're supposed to do. Is that alright?" The girl nodded and Tina helped her to stand up. The two got in the car and drove off.

-NEW SCENE-

Freddie walked through the halls of his home, he had to admit that he enjoyed living in the mansion in the country. It was calm, quiet and he could actually sit outside without dealing with the constant noises of the city. Freddie exited the house and sat down on the front porch, he was a bit worried, his maid usually made it to the store and back pretty quickly. It wasn't his request, but it was just how she did her work. Freddie saw Tina's car driving into the driveway and smiled, it appeared she was okay. He raised his eyebrow when a little girl exited from the car and clutched Tina's pants. "Tina, who is that?" Freddie asked.

"She doesn't have a home, Mr. Benson," Tina stated. Freddie smirked and crossed his arms.

"I might have expected you to say that with a puppy…"

"Seriously! I think her parents have abused her!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at the girl, upon looking at her, she immediately tightened her grip on Tina's pants. "I was driving along the country roads and this car sped by me, after a little more, I found this girl sitting on the road. She doesn't seem to like talking. I don't know what to do, sir!"

"I know what we should do." Freddie smiled and stood up, as he stood up and when he walked over to Tina, the girl started to tighten her grip and sob. Freddie was going to pat Tina on the shoulder but when he lifted his hand the girl immediately cried out and started to try and pull Tina away from Freddie. "Hmm." Freddie lowered his hand to his side.

"Mr. Benson…I think she thinks you are a threat."

"I can see that, Tina. Anyway, as I was saying, let's take her in for now. If we don't find her parents, we'll send her to the adoption center." Tina sighed with a look of disappointment on her face; Freddie rubbed his chin and looked at the girl. She looked up and glared at Freddie, in that instant he gasped and took a step back. _"Sam…she looks like…Sam! Its okay, Freddie, it's just a coincidence."_ Freddie knelt down to the girl's level and smiled softly. "Do you talk?" The girl hid behind Tina and Freddie let out a small sigh. "I guess not." Freddie stood up and Tina smiled. "Tina, take this girl to the guest bedroom, if she talks, she'll talk to someone. It would be good if we figured out who her parents are, when I find the person that did this to this poor girl, he's in for it."

"I understand, sir."

"Go on inside, I'll take care of your groceries." Tina nodded and led the girl inside the house while Freddie opened the hood of the car and started to get the bags out. The little girl was eyeing him through the window as Freddie closed the trunk. Freddie turned in time to see the girl flee from the window, he raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

* * *

There's the chapter. I felt the need to post the first and second together as one.


	4. The Girl's Mother

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 3 (The Girl's Mother)

The butler, Robert, met with Tina in the hallway as she was leading the girl to the guest room. The girl was fearful of Robert as well and hid behind Tina. "Hey, it's okay," Tina said quietly. "Robert and Freddie are very nice."

"Who's child?" Robert asked while looking at the girl.

"I don't really know, and she doesn't seem to talk. I'm wondering if that's her choice or if she just can't talk."

"Do you think she'd like a lollipop?"

"Do you think she'd accept it from you? That's the question, Robert. She seemed terrified of Mr. Benson and she seems terrified of you." Robert made a humming sound as he rubbed his chin.

"I have a suspicion, maybe she doesn't like men. She's too young to be a feminist or anything but what if her father did something really bad to her."

"Like abandoning her? I found her on the road earlier; I think her parents abandoned her." Robert crossed his arms and nodded, that's what it sounded like to him. "I'm taking her to the guest room; I think I'll let her watch some videos. Mr. Benson won't mind if I show her some of the iCarly videos, do you think he won't mind?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that. I'll go ask him and then bring the videos to you."

"Thank you, Robert." Tina continued to lead the girl to the guest room, when she opened the door, the girl's eyes grew wide and hopeful. Tina looked down at the girl and smiled. "Yes, this room is all yours for as long as you're here." The girl smiled widely and she ran to the bed, she climbed onto it and hugged it, Tina watched as the girl rolled around on the bed and grew accustomed to its feel. _"She acts as though she's never seen a bed before. I know ex-convicts would definitely act like that with a bed."_ Tina walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, she looked at the girl and thought the child needed a toy. Robert walked into the room with a large set of tapes, immediately the girl's mood changed and she watched the butler closely.

"Master Benson has allowed the viewing of these tapes." Tina rolled her eyes and Robert laughed as he set the tapes next to Tina. "Sorry Tina, I just couldn't resist sounding stuffy. Yeah, Mr. Benson said the girl can watch these, as long as they're the ones that a little six year old girl should be watching."

"He's concerned about adult material in the _iCarly_ tapes? That's a laugh."

"He says with a child, they have an impressionable young mind of sorts and six year olds shouldn't see much over the PG rating. They've done things on the show that could be considered over that limit, remember the Nevel incident?"

"I hardly see how that would affect the little girl, but then again…she does seem to let a lot of things affect her."

"By the way, Mr. Benson has left to the store." Tina raised her eyebrow and Robert chuckled. "He said the little girl needed some toys."

"Ah…" Tina picked up a tape and looked at it. "What about this one? It's labeled 'Jonah: Sam's Wrath.'" The girl looked up at the mention of the name Sam, Robert shook his head.

"I don't think Mr. Benson would enjoy the girl watching a boy getting a wedgie."

"Okay, so we won't show this." Tina put the tape down and pulled out another one. "Confessions."

"I don't really know that one. I suspect it'd be okay."

"I wonder, is this the tape that he has the hardest time watching? I know it started with a 'C' but there are many of those." Robert shrugged and Tina put the tape into the television. The girl watched as it started.

"_Hi! I'm Carly!"_

_"I'm Sam, and you're watching another session of iCarly!"_

The girl's eyes widened and she ran over to the television, she put her palm on the screen over Sam and started to cry. Tina and Robert looked at each other and back at the screen. "That's Sam Puckett," Tina said with a smile. "You should stand so close to the screen though, it can hurt your eyes." With that, the girl slowly walked to the bed and sat down.

_"So what shall we do today, Sam?"_

_"I don't know, what do you want to do, Carly?" _

_"I know! Let's scream!" Carly and Sam put their faces in front of the camera and screamed. "I think you're louder." The camera faltered and Sam looked up. _

_"Hey tech geek, careful with the camera!"_

_"I'm sorry, you were just so loud that my ears started hurting," Freddie's voice said from behind the camera._

_"Thank you for that interesting and stunning report, Geek." Carly rolled her eyes and grinned._

_"Hey Freddie, didn't you have something you wanted to say to Sam?" Carly asked._

_"Yes, of course."_

"By the way, that's Freddie Benson," Tina said to the girl. The girl's eyes widened, she recognized the name. "That's also our boss, the man you met earlier." The girl looked over at Tina and back to the screen.

"Hey, this is one of the last videos," Robert stated. "You know, these are the ones that are hardest for Mr. Benson to watch."

"Oh! And now I know what they are…"

_Freddie walked onto the screen and toward Sam. "What are you doing? Stay behind the camera, will you?" Freddie smirked and pulled a rose from behind him, Sam blushed as she took the rose out of Freddie's hand. "Okay, that was…thanks for the rose."_

_"You're welcome," Freddie said with a grin. "I think it matches you perfectly." Sam's eyes grew wide as Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist._

The girl eyed the screen with fear, Tina and Robert noticed she started to grow fearful when Freddie touched Sam. They looked at each other and shrugged.

_"Sam, I've waited so long to tell you this, you are the most special girl in the world, you make me happiest."_

_"What are you trying to tell me? If you're trying to say that you…lo…" Sam's mouth fell open and Freddie smirked._

_"Yes, Sam, I love you. I have loved you for as long as I've known you."_

_"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words from your mouth. Freddie Benson, you dork, how long did it take you to figure out that I loved you back?"_

_"Not long…" Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and ran her fingers on the back of his head as he lowered his lips onto hers. _

"And we stop it here," Tina said as she turned off the video. "I mean who knows how long their kiss goes for!"

"Actually it wasn't that long," A voice stated. Tina and Robert looked over and saw Freddie leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I didn't know you were going to show that one."

"Actually it was just a random pick." Freddie sighed and shook his head.

"I miss her, it's been hard you know…living without her in my life."

"I'm sorry sir…" Freddie sighed and stood up straight, the little girl eyed him once more, she was too scared to move. There were two men in the room.

"Hey, kiddo, is that your mother?" Tina raised her eyebrow and looked over at the girl, the girl didn't respond.

"Was that your mom?" Tina asked softly. She remembered the girl's actions during the entire iCarly scene; she had been watching Sam closely and looked like she wanted to talk to her. Tina looked over at Freddie; she wondered how long he had been in the room for. The girl moved her fingers on the bed as Tina and Freddie looked at her. "Sam Puckett, is she your mom?"

"I don't think the girl would recognize the last name actually, Tina."

"I knew my mom's maiden name when I was six. I'll ask again sweetie, is Sam Puckett your mom?" The girl slowly nodded her head and Freddie's face froze in shock.

"I've been looking for Sam for ten years…" Freddie smiled softly and walked out of the room, he returned shortly with a teddy bear and set it on the bed. "That…That bear was your mother's. I gave it to her, well; I won it for her at an amusement park really. It split on the leg and she gave it to me to sew it up, I actually offered to do that. I never did get it back to her…" Tina looked over at Freddie and smiled.

"Maybe this girl will be able to help us find her mother, you'll see Sam again."

"Uh, Tina, didn't you mention something about a car speeding off?" Robert asked.

"Yeah…"

"There are no other homes for fifty miles of here, if someone abandoned this poor girl, then the mother is probably not near here. Plus, what if-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Robert," Freddie said grimly. "I know what you're thinking and Sam would _never_ abandon her child. Something is wrong here, either Sam's husband did this or this little girl was kidnapped."

"Well without a name or anything, we won't be getting far in finding her parents. She won't talk to anyone…" The group looked over to see the girl curl up next to a pillow, clutching the bear in her arms. Freddie smiled softly and gestured for Robert and Tina to follow.

"Come on, let's let the girl sleep." Tina and Robert nodded their heads and left the room with Freddie. Each of them was thinking more about the mystery that now presented itself.

* * *

There's the chapters, and the mysteries just keep coming. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for those who have reviewed this! The next will be up soon


	5. Family

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Family)

Freddie sat in his study, typing on the computer. He did a lot of things in life, being owner of a major corporation wasn't the only thing he did. He was also a writer; he had a few best sellers in both fiction and nonfiction. He also had been a web designer at one point of time, he wasn't anymore though, he really just wrote books every now and then. He also critiqued films and books, which was what he was doing right now. "Carly's latest movie, Kicking off Summer. Movie rating, C+." Freddie sighed and shook his head, Carly was a great actress but kept getting into movies that just weren't all that great. "The movie starts out great but toward the middle of it, it takes a sharp turn for worse…" Freddie stopped typing and leaned back in his chair, he didn't watch a lot of television, but when asked to review a movie or something, he would have to do so. Now he could not get his thoughts off of Sam, he wondered if she had moved on, if she had gotten married.

_"What am I doing with her child?"_ Freddie thought as his mouth formed a flat line. _"I need to get this kid back to her family, either that or just give this kid to the police."_ Freddie gripped the handles of his chair and pushed himself out of his seat, he walked out of his study and spotted the little girl walking around the living room area. He smiled as she tossed the bear into the air and grabbed it; she held it close and then tripped. When she fell, she looked around and got right back up. _"Heh, looks like she was scanning the area to make sure no one saw her fall. She's so much like Sam…"_ Freddie sighed and crossed his arms. _"What am I thinking? I can't give her to the police; I just have to find Sam. But, I'll need to get the girl to talk to me."_ The girl stopped and turned to stare at Freddie, she rested her chin on the bear's head and Freddie's face softened. "Hey, I know you don't trust me or anything, but would you like to see pictures of your mom?"

The girl's eyes brightened and she nodded her head, Freddie smiled and walked back into the study, the girl tilted her head and waited until Freddie walked out of the room. In Freddie's hand was a large, red book. Freddie sat down on the couch and opened the book, the girl crawled onto the couch and looked at the photos on the first page. Freddie pointed to one photo and grinned. "That is Carly Shay's older brother, Spencer. Those two were the greatest. Carly was your mom's best friend, up until the time Sam had to leave." Freddie looked at a photo of Sam and smiled softly. "That's your mom, Halloween, her mother actually made her dress up as an angel. Sam wasn't happy about that." Freddie chuckled and kept his eyes on the picture. "Though, your mother really was an angel…" The girl looked at Freddie, his face was sad. He closed his eyes and chuckled. "My apologies, anyway, let's move on."

Freddie turned the page and spotted a picture of Carly with her father. "Ah, the father's day pictures! This is where Sam's father returned for the day but went back to his job. My father came around and apparently Sam's dad did as well." The girl's eyes grew large and her body stiffened slightly. "We all thought Sam's dad was dead…no wait…he'd been released from jail, it was Carly's dad we thought died. Carly's dad was in that submarine and something hit it and caused a bunch of water to go in it, he had managed to survive."

The girl spotted a picture of Sam's father and frantically began pointing at it. Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "That is Sam's father, yeah…He was released from jail, he'd been released on good charges and came by for father's day." Sam's dad had been in jail because of sexual assault, he was in for about five years, though he was supposed to be in for ten years. "This man would have been your grand-" The girl then pulled the photo out of the album and began to rip it up. "What are you doing?" At that the girl ran out of the room and Freddie set the album on the couch with a sigh.

"What happened?" Tina asked as she walked into the room.

"The kid seems to not like Sam's father for some reason. I wonder if she's even met the guy before."

"Hector Puckett, isn't he…"

"My editor, yeah." Freddie shook his head and crossed his arms. Hector Puckett was the guy that helped Freddie to become who he was today, one of the few ex convicts to actually make a full turnaround.

"Do you know where he is though?"

"Not really. I think he lives in Arkansas somewhere, that's quite a ways from here actually."

"Did you ever ask him if he knew where Sam was?" Freddie placed his chin on his fist and sighed, the girl peered around the wall and into the room.

"I asked him once, but apparently he was very distraught or something. He told me that he had no idea where she was and if he knew, he'd tell me."

"Maybe Mrs. Puckett knows."

"My father is a police officer, he told me long ago that Amy Puckett was found dead in an alleyway. It's thought that she committed suicide." Freddie glanced down at the torn photo and scoffed. "It's hard to believe, isn't it? Hector Puckett is one of the few criminals, sex offender no less, to make a full turnaround and become successful."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, would you be this rich?"

"Actually yes I would…I just wouldn't have as much. But I'll tell you this, it makes no difference how much money I have…I'm still the poorest man around."

"I keep telling you, go out and get a girlfriend." Freddie closed his eyes and chuckled.

"And I keep telling you, that will never happen."

"You've searched for Sam for ten years, I think it's noble that you keep searching, but in all due respect sir, you shouldn't be so down in your life."

"You know, it'd be better if you just told me I needed to get a life, rather than sugarcoat it." Tina crossed her arms and smirked.

"Well Robert and I both think you need to get a family."

"What about you?"

"Well, I suppose in my excitement I failed to tell you, but Robert finally proposed to me a couple of nights ago!" Freddie smiled and stood up.

"That's great! I'm happy for you. I've been wondering when you two would finally get engaged. So if you start a family…" The little girl lost interest in the conversation and thought she saw Freddie look in her direction, she quickly turned and ran back to her room.

"That's the question, when we get married and start a family. I don't know if we'll be able to continue working under you or not."

"I really don't see any reason why you couldn't."

"Well, if I have a child then I want to be at home for it and Robert…he can probably continue being a butler, but I think he's going to try and find a job with higher…income…" Freddie rubbed his chin and sighed.

"Well if that's the case, then it's okay by me. Besides, you have every right to have a family." Tina smiled and then smirked.

"Thanks, now _you_ need a family."

"I…I have a family!"

"Who?" Tina picked up the shredded pieces of paper. "Don't say your parents either. You hardly ever speak to your mother, hell, she stopped talking to you ten years ago. You talk to your father but I wouldn't say you have that father-son relationship. Carly Shay, another person you stopped talking to about ten years ago, Spencer is almost the same way. You go out into the city several times but you tend to not contact or connect with anyone. Not to sound harsh, but you need to start a family and the way to do it isn't how you've been going."

"How have I been going? I don't find use talking to people who I just have no interest in." Tina chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, I guess Robert and I will always be your family. I'm just concerned, and so is Robert, you isolate yourself in your study and all you do is write the books that you write and critique other books and movies."

"So are you suggesting that I should get out more often?" Freddie narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"That's _exactly_ what I think! Robert and I would keep the house clean and all." Freddie sighed and crossed his arms.

"I-"

"Before you tell me you don't have a reason to go out, I think I should inform you that there's a little girl who could use some bonding time. I don't think she should be stuck in this house, for all we know she could get bored here." Freddie smirked and tilted his head slightly.

"You do put up a convincing front. Need I mention I am no dad? Nor does that girl want anything to do with me, she doesn't talk and she's terrified of me for some odd reason."

"Actually she's also terrified of Robert, I think she's terrified of most men."

"There, so _why_ would you suggest that I, a man, take her somewhere?"

"It was a man driving that car that went speeding by me earlier. If that man was her father, she sure could use a better father figure right now. She's a six year old girl, she should warm up to you eventually."

"I don't know…" Freddie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you could go ask her if she'd like some ice cream."

"That's ice cream that's _out_ of the house, right?" Freddie chuckled and lifted his eyes skyward.

"Yes. I'm thinking Brahms Ice Cream."

"Good, and maybe you can take her to the park."

"You're putting too much effort into that, I mean, I _want_ to do these things, but don't forget that she won't talk to me."

"If you want to do these things, then do them. Show her that you want to do these things for her and it will help."

"Think you could get her to talk?"

"You can do it."

"Yeah…did I mention that every time that girl looks at me, it's with fear…I don't think I could get very far with her."

"That's not what I saw earlier when you and that girl were looking in the photo album. Go ahead and try, I bet you'd be surprised."

"Yeah, I'll do that. I have to wonder what her name is though."

"I don't know, we could ask her."

"If she'd talk to us."

"Good point."

"For Sam."

"Yeah."

"Hell, I don't know where she is, but I think Sam would want me to at least spend time with her daughter if I had her. If this little girl is reported missing, that will help us find her home."

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it!


	6. What Being a Dad Takes

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 5 (What Being a Dad Takes)

Freddie and Tina walked through the mansion and decided to check the guest room for the girl, they walked in and found her lying in the bed. "Hey there," Tina said softly. The girl looked up at Tina and then at Freddie, she didn't withdraw that time. She knew that Freddie knew her mother in the past, and she recognized his name, her mom always told her about Freddie, so she could trust him more.

"Hey, I'd ask you how you were, but it's so noisy that I don't think I'd hear you," Freddie said with a smirk. The girl blinked and stared at Freddie, her lips twitched slightly and Freddie grinned. "You like ham? Your mother loved ham, I wonder if you would enjoy ham or any kind of sweet foods." The girl's lips twitched again and Freddie put his arms to the side and chuckled. "Sometimes I think your mother got her sweetness from the sweet foods she ate. Of course, that's another beautiful thing about her. You know, Sam was really strong, I bet you didn't know this about your mom, she loved squirting me with sauce!"

"She did?" Tina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! I remember one time I made a joke, a simple little joke about something and the next thing I know, Sam's squirting ketchup and mustard down my shirt!" Tina laughed and the girl's lips twitched again. "Oh and another time was when I said my mother finally stopped putting some crazy lotion on me, Sam said that was a pity and she had another lotion that would work. What does she do? She takes a jar of honey and squirts it all over my head! There was one time that she said I was sweet and I said I wasn't, so she takes a cake and slams it into my face. 'Now you're sweet' she says!" Freddie shook his head and smirked. "And now I know how those clowns feel when they get slammed by pies."

"Wow, Sam seems pretty fun."

"Oh yeah, she can definitely hold her own, she was very independent! Tough on the outside and beautiful on the inside."

"Like a Pirouette cookie, right?"

"Huh?"

"Pirouettes, they're hard and crunchy on the outside but soft and creamy on the inside."

"Well okay, but I don't think she'd like food analogies. Though if you want to go there, I could tell you what sauce she is!"

"What?"

"Sweet and sour sauce."

"Man, she must have loved you."

"I'm sure she did. I mean heck, she did say that she'd let me marry her when the day comes. Of course then she left…but the memories I have of her will always be great."

"Yeah, what about that one time when you dated that girl, Valerie and when you and Sam made up after you broke it off from that girl that was using you, didn't you say Sam did something to you then?"

"Yes." Freddie's eyes narrowed and he let out a sigh. "She usually picked on me, well we hugged and during the process of said hug, she pulls my underwear up!" This time the room was filled with laughter, Tina and Freddie stopped laughing, there was a foreign laugh in the air. Both looked over to the little girl and saw that the laugh had come from her. Freddie smiled softly, it reminded him of Sam's laugh, very gentle and soft.

"She laughed." Tina smiled and crossed her arms, maybe they finally reached a spot in the girl.

"Oh, so my pain is funny to Sam's daughter is it?" Freddie crossed his arms and smirked. "That seems natural. Sam enjoyed my pain as well." The girl stopped laughing and looked down.

"Sorry," The girl said in a very low and quiet voice. Freddie and Tina looked at the girl with wide eyes, they thought she could speak but they were still surprised when she did speak.

"Don't be sorry, it's a very good thing," Freddie said with a smile. "These are some good memories of Sam, hey, you have a great laugh."

"I don't…"

"Sure you do, who wouldn't think you had a good laugh? It's beautiful and Angelic, just like your mother's laugh." The girl looked away and a tear fell from her eye. Freddie and Tina looked at each other with a frown, they sat on the bed with the girl in between them. Freddie was starting to wonder more about this girl, a lot of things just seemed to point toward this girl being neglected and abused somehow. The girl held up the bear and looked at it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, for the bear." Freddie smiled and Tina let out a sigh.

"Do you mind if I ask what your name is?" Tina asked quietly.

"No name."

"Surely, you must have a name," Freddie stated. The girl shook her head and held the bear close. "Are you sure?"

"Just…Bitch…Kid…" Freddie's eyes widened and Tina paled.

"Not good names," Tina said quietly. "I don't suppose you'd want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Well whether you want to talk about where you've come from or not, you need a _good_ name," Freddie said with a nod. "I know it's not my place to name you, but as long as you're here, I'm going to give you a new name."

"Okay." Freddie rubbed his chin and smiled.

"How about….Angie?"

"Angie?"

"Yes. That is what you are, you're an Angel. You're a sweet young child who is a blessing in this world, therefore you are an Angel."

"That's not what my dad says…He says I'm a bitch."

"Well, _Angie,_ Your father is wrong." Freddie's mouth formed a straight line and his eyes narrowed. "Plus, I never want to hear you say the word 'bitch' again, that is a bad word. How does your mom handle this? I'm sure she wouldn't have called you that." Angie sighed and looked to the side.

"I haven't seen her."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Two years."

"What about two years?" Tina blinked and looked up.

"I think she's saying she hasn't seen her mom in two years," Tina stated with a sad voice.

"If I had another name…I wouldn't remember."

"You've seen your dad these last two years?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. Angie shook her head slowly. "Then who were you with?" Angie shrugged and held her bear close. "This person you were with, did they abandon you? Why?" Angie shrugged again and Freddie let out a sigh. "Did your mother let your father leave you with someone? We're assuming this was your father that hurt you…"

"Mom didn't do it…"

"Didn't Sam stop him from giving you away two years ago?"

"Tried." Freddie's eyes widened and he started to think the worst.

"Sam…is she alive?"

"Maybe." Angie buried her face in the bear and sobbed, Tina rubbed the girl's back and Freddie rubbed his chin. It seemed the girl didn't want to talk about the past very much, and it sounded like she was saying Sam was in danger. He wanted to find her even more so now, but didn't know where to start.

"Angie, do you trust me?" Angie looked up at Freddie and blinked, Freddie was staring at a wall. He turned his head and looked into Angie's eyes. "Do you trust that I will not harm you in any way, as long as you're with me, you will be safe." Angie slowly nodded her head and Freddie smiled softly.

"Does that make you my new father?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and his mouth opened slightly. Freddie closed his eyes and sighed, the tone in her voice was almost pleading, she hated the man that was supposed to be her father.

"A father is a father, a dad is a dad, but a father may not be a dad."

"What?" Freddie placed his hand on his chin and his brow furrowed in thought.

"A man once said that it takes anybody to be a father but a man to be a dad. A father is the man that gave birth to you, the man that may or may not be married to your mother. When does a father cross over to being a dad? It is when he earns the right to be called 'dad' and nothing else. A dad is someone who will be there for the child and nothing more."

"But…"

"Here's what it takes to be a dad," Tina said with a smile. "Freddie doesn't think he has what it takes, but a lot of us think otherwise."

"Tina…"

"A dad spends time with his children, he has to earn the right to be heard, he disciplines with _love_, he's a role model and a teacher, he will always be there with the family, he must show affection, he must respect the mother, and he must realize that a dad's job is never done."

"Tina, why do I get the feeling you were a counselor at one point of time in your life?"

"Because I was." Tina smiled and Angie blinked.

"But a father and a dad are the same, aren't they?" Angie asked.

"Heh, there's only one thing it takes to be a father," Freddie said with a smirk. "You're far too young to know what that is though. As for whether I would be a dad, I have done nothing to deserve that title. I am no dad until I have proven myself worthy to even be one."

"You're spending time with her, are you not?" Tina stated with a smirk. "How a father spends his time tells his children what's important to him. If you always seem too busy for your children, they will feel neglected no matter what you say. Treasuring children often means sacrificing other things, but it is essential to spend time with your children. Kids grow up so quickly. Missed opportunities are lost forever."

"I _know_ all that."

"You seem to be doing the right thing as talking to her. All too often the only time a father speaks to his children is when they have done something wrong. That's why so many children cringe when their mother says, 'Your father wants to talk with you.' Begin talking with your kids when they are very young so that difficult subjects will be easier to handle as they get older. Take time and listen to their ideas and problems."

"I know…" Freddie narrowed his eyes and smirked slightly.

"And remember, all children need guidance and discipline, not as punishment, but to set reasonable limits. Remind your children of the consequences of their actions and provide meaningful rewards for desirable behavior. Fathers who discipline in a calm and fair manner show love for their children." Freddie sighed and shook his head slowly. "You also are a good role model, probably. You know what it takes to be one."

"That I do…"

"Children need the security that comes from knowing they are wanted, accepted and loved by their family. Parents, especially fathers, need to feel both comfortable and willing to hug their children. Showing affection every day is the best way to let your children know that you love them."

"Tina…I _know_ these things!" Tina smirked and Angie chuckled. "I know what it takes to do all of this, you don't have to tell me these things."

"Did you know-"

"Tina, if you give me any more advice on being a dad I'm going to dock your pay." Freddie narrowed his eyes and looked at Tina, she chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm done."

"Good." Tina smiled and Freddie stood up slowly. "Now, I have another question, Angie." Angie looked over at Freddie and smiled, it was because she liked the name and felt good to be called something good for once. Freddie took note of the smile that she had, he almost wished for a camera. "Do you like ice cream?"

"Will she go?" Angie asked. Freddie looked over at Tina and she shook her head.

"I have to spend some time with Robert, sweetie," Tina said with a smile. "But don't worry, you and Mr. Benson will have a lot of fun I'm sure."

"…Okay." Angie was a little nervous to admit that she hadn't really had ice cream very often, it had been a rare treat and the last time she had ice cream was when she was with her mother. It had been Sam that managed to talk her father into getting the girl ice cream, Sam had always been protective of her, she took many blows for her child. Angie knew that Freddie and even Tina would want to know about the past she had, but she wasn't ready to talk about it. Freddie understood this and decided to let her tell him what she knew when she was ready.

* * *

In case you've been wondering and you missed the part about Tina being engaged, Freddie and Tina have NEVER had a relationship, it's strictly platonic. That actually should be slightly obvious since there's only been one girl on Freddie's mind, and you _do_ know who that is, I think. Hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Ice Cream

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Ice Cream)

"Miss Tina said something about a 'Chaffer' what is that?" Angie asked as Freddie drove the car down the street.

"Actually it's a chauffer, which is someone that drives you around for money. I have one, but I chose to drive with just you and me. I can tell you're not comfortable with strangers, usually men, so I felt it wasn't necessary to include him."

"Miss Tina's nice."

"Yes she is, she is a very nice lady and fun to know. I think you two will have a lot of fun."

"Can I go to school?"

"That depends on your mother, she's the one that would decide that for you. She could live in a separate part of this country, we wouldn't want to enroll you somewhere far away."

"I want to learn though." Freddie smiled softly and nodded his head.

"Well, its summertime right now, when we find your parents, we'll have to see about your mother getting you into school."

"They're not married by the way."

"Hmm?"

"Mom is not married."

_"A six year old child and they aren't married?"_

"Mommy told me it would be wrong."

"Oh…I see. But you haven't seen your mother in two years, or your father. Somebody else was taking care of you?" He didn't think he could put it like that, but she had been with someone else.

"Yeah…"

"You don't have to say anything about it if you're not comfortable with it, you realize that, right?" Angie smiled and nodded her head. "Good." Freddie glanced at the windshield and turned the corner. "We're here, the ice cream place."

"Yay! How many flavors can I have?"

"Hmm, let me think…the most I'll let you get if you get a cone is two."

"Aw, only _two_ scoops? Come on, you have to let me have three, maybe four!" Freddie looked at Angie and smirked as she attempted to make her cutest face possible.

"That's not going to work on me."

"Do it for mommy."

"Yeah, I'm going to make you get so sick off of ice cream that your mother is going to kick me all the way to the moon. I don't like that cause and effect reaction."

"She wouldn't do that to you." Freddie smirked and exited the car, he waited as Angie got out of the car.

"You're still not getting more than two scoops of ice cream, that's pushing it for a six year old."

"What's worse? Making me sick or making me too hungry?"

"In this case, I don't want you to be stuffed with ice cream, we are doing other things today and I'd rather you not be too full from the ice cream to actually enjoy the other things."

"What else are we doing?"

"Well, for one thing we're going to the park, then we might go to the movies."

"No."

"Hmm?"

"Movies are too dark."

"Oh, you don't like dark places?" Angie held herself and shuddered slightly. "I'm sorry, okay, we won't have to go there if you don't want to."

"Dark places scare me, I was in a dark place…" Angie had been locked in a padded cell for most of her life, the only thing that lit the room was a small square window, when she was younger, she could hear her mother screaming in the next room. "She never cried…" Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at Angie as they stopped short of the door.

"What was that?"

"Mom never cried. I remember mommy screaming, but I could never remember her crying." Angie looked downward and tears fell from her eyes. "I miss my mommy."

"It'll be okay," Freddie said as he knelt down and hugged Angie. "Your mother is strong, she'll be fine, we're going to find her." Freddie hugged Angie close and rubbed her back as she started to cry, really that was all he could do, was to hug her and let her know she'd be okay. "Come on, let's get some ice cream." Angie nodded and the two walked inside, Angie looked at the counter and saw all the flavors of ice cream, her eyes grew large and Freddie tapped her shoulder.

"Two scoops," Freddie said with a smile.

"I can't decide!"

"That's okay, you can take as long as you want to decide." Angie lifted her feet up and down as she struggled to choose.

"What flavors do you like?"

"Well I have always liked Rocky Road. Your mom, from what I remember was more of a fan of Mint Chocolate Chip."

"Ooh! I want those two then!" Freddie nodded and looked at the server.

"We'll have a cone with Rocky Road and Mint Chocolate Chip."

"For your daughter?" The man asked.

"Uh…well…uh, I'm just taking care of her, I'm an old friend of her mothers." Angie closed her eyes and smiled as the man nodded and put the scoops into the cone.

"Here you go, one double dip ice cream cone for our lovely lady." Angie smiled and took the cone, she started to lick the ice cream when she noticed Freddie looking at her.

"What do you say to the man?" Angie's eyes widened and she looked at the server.

"Thank you for the ice cream!" Angie said quickly.

"You're welcome," The man said with a smile. Freddie and Angie walked over to the cashier and paid the man, the ice cream was about two dollars.

"Very good, Angie," Freddie said as the two walked to a table. Angie smiled and started to lick the ice cream, her face turned to pure delight, she loved the ice cream. Freddie watched her joyfully eat the ice cream, he saw her stop and close her eyes. "You okay, Angie?"

"My head hurts." Freddie laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Brain-freeze, don't eat ice cream too fast."

"Now you tell me." Angie let out a small whimper and Freddie crossed his arms.

"Maybe I should have got you a soda or something. That usually helps."

"I'm good…" Angie continued to eat the ice cream, once more delighting in its taste.

"So, you like it?"

"Yes!" Freddie smiled and looked over to see the clerk talking to someone on the phone, the man looked at Freddie and Angie and then quickly looked away. Freddie, knowing full well about body language and how to read someone's eyes slowly stood up.

"Angie, stay here real quick." Freddie walked over to the clerk and saw the man start to sweat. "Hey buddy, I seem to have forgotten this, you gave me too much change."

"Excuse me sir, I'm talking to my boss on the phone," The man said with a shaky voice. Freddie grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him close enough to hear a sinister sounding voice on the other line.

_Okay, the girl is alive? And she's at the restaurant, can you give me the address to your ice cream parlor. Keep the girl and that man occupied._

Freddie narrowed his eyes and the man chuckled nervously, calmly, Freddie moved his finger above the hang up button and slowly pressed it down. "You're not telling anybody where sweet Angie is, are you? I don't want any danger coming to her. That didn't sound like any police officer I know, who was it?"

"That honestly was my boss, sir."

"Oh, so that was your boss?" Freddie glanced over to see Angie still preoccupied with the ice cream cone, he glanced back over at the clerk and glared at the man. "So, was it someone with malicious intent? Tell me, and I won't send her to the restroom in order to avoid her seeing the possibility of me pummeling the crap out of you."

"Please, I'm sorry, just don't hurt me. I realize how sweet that little girl is, I don't want to cause her harm."

"Then who were you just talking to?"

"A man that wanted to cause her harm, unfortunately. He dumped her off somewhere and when I realized who she was I called him up."

"I hope you know, you're an asshole," Freddie said in a low whisper. "But thanks for telling the truth, for that, I won't have to beat you up. Oh, do you know where this person is?"

"Unfortunately I do not."

"Do you know if he works for anyone?"

"No." Freddie stared the man in the eyes for any signs that he was lying, he could see none.

"Okay, well thank you for the ice cream, and just to make sure…" Freddie pulled the phone cord from the phone and its wall outlet. "You'll get this back when Angie's done with her ice cream cone."

"Okay…"

"I'm also going to hide it so that we have plenty of time to get to our next destination without you calling someone with malicious intent." Freddie crossed his arms and sighed. "Have you heard of anyone named Sam Puckett?"

"Yes actually!" Freddie grinned and nodded.

"Do you know anything about her whereabouts?" The man sighed and looked down.

"Unfortunately I don't. I have seen her a very long time ago though, she mentioned someone's name also."

"Who?"

"Freddie Benson, she said that was her old boyfriend and best friend."

"Oh, that's nice to know."

"So, I kind of know that's her daughter…who are you?"

"_That_ I am not telling you. I don't want anybody dangerous to know about me."

"That's understandable."

"Good."

"I should warn you though, there may be a few people after that little girl. I hear she was thrown out to die, just like the others."

"Others? What others?"

"Miss Puckett had a son about ten years ago, closer to nine years, when that kid was five, he was thrown out to die. It was around the same place that they were going to throw that girl." Freddie's eyes widened and he paled slightly. That meant there would be a body near where Angie had been found, he hadn't even moved into the mansion five years ago. He wondered if he did, if things would have been different.

"So Sam doesn't even know if her baby is alive?"

"Lets see, the person she's with, whoever that is actually let her stay with the baby for a few years and then he tossed the baby away like a piece of trash. Freddie narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"I want to know who that bastard is…what else do you know?"

"You know, you must work out, you have a very powerful looking stance."

"Do you _know anything else?_"

"Not entirely. Other than that girl Sam's mother was supposedly murdered…"

"What!" Freddie's mouth opened and his fists clenched tightly.

"Actually now that I think about it, I was involved in that…"

"Big mistake buddy," A voice said from behind. The man looked over to see the chief of police leaning against the wall, Mr. Henry Benson.

"Uh…crap."

* * *

Ah, Freddie's dad's here! Let's see what happens now, so Mrs. Puckett was possibly murdered, oh dear. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Haha, "Two Scoops." "Aw man!" I agree with you all, Angie is definitely cute.


	8. Father and Son

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Father and Son)

"Hey pop," Freddie said with a chuckle and then a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted some food. I saw you here chatting with this person, so I thought I'd listen in," Henry Benson stated. He pointed over to Angie who was eating her ice cream. "Cute child over there, you thinking of adoption?"

"No, Dad…"

"Why?"

"Because that's Sam's daughter, not mine." Angie finished her cone and ran over to Freddie.

"Hey, I'm done," Angie said with a smile. "Thank you for the ice cream." Freddie smiled and hugged her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Henry rubbed his chin and looked at the two.

"Seems like she's close enough to be yours," Henry stated. Henry looked up to see the clerk trying to walk away. "Hold it right there, hey, I'm on patrol also. Anyway, I think we'll have some questions for you down in the station." Henry walked over to the man and cuffed him while reading him his rights. "Now, I'm going to contact those at the station, and they're going to swing by and pick you up. I'll see you in questioning sir."

"Aw man!" The man said quickly.

"I hope you can repeat to them what you have told to my son just now. If there's any more information, we'd be _happy_ to hear it!" The man rolled his eyes and only a few minutes later did the police arrive.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie and Henry were sitting at a table, Henry had given Angie a video game console that she was now absorbed in. Freddie smiled as he watched her play, Henry sighed and shook his head. "You know we haven't even found her yet," Henry said quietly. Freddie frowned, of course nobody knew where Sam was and now it seemed that Sam was being held captive somewhere.

"Still, we should find her."

"We don't know if she's even alive, what are you going to do with Angie after that?" Freddie paled lightly, he hadn't thought about that, he was confident that Sam was alive somewhere. "Freddie, don't make the same mistake I did."

"I'm not you dad…I won't quit. I'm not afraid of commitment, I'm not afraid to raise a child." Freddie turned his head and stared at his father with slight anger. "You left us, I will never leave my child."

"I realize what I had done was wrong, but you must understand…"

"If we ever find Sam, then Angie is going with her."

"Would you marry Sam? I mean, for a girl that was kidnapped and put through so many traumas, Angie seems very close to you. If you act like her dad and then wind up leaving her behind…"

"Dad, I love Sam, I still do. If she's out there, I'm going to find her and when I do, I intend to take her as my wife. I'll take care of Angie until then, if Sam doesn't want to marry, then it's up to her."

"So what if she doesn't? Will you still leave Angie behind, will you visit her at all?" Freddie crossed his arms and looked at Angie. "What if you never find Sam? What if Sam died in the last two years? Surely you won't put Angie up for adoption?"

"I said I'm not like you," Freddie said as he glanced to Henry. "When I think the mother's gone, I'm not going to break down and take the kid to an adoption center. I'm not _weak_. That's what got you divorced from mom to begin with. She wakes up from her coma and finds out that you tried to send me to an adoption center, you were stopped by Grandma, thank god." Henry's face took a solemn look and he let out a sigh.

"I'll confess, yes, I was weak then…I'm not saying that's what you'll do. I was scared at that time, I thought I would die if I lost her."

"And so you prepared for that, but you didn't die." Freddie narrowed his eyes and leaned back in the seat. Henry sighed and looked out the window.

"Moving on to another thing. It looks like this nut job won't be any help concerning Sam. He states that she could be anywhere in the country, I sent an investigation team to that area you mentioned."

"God, I hope it's not true…I pray there isn't any body found." Henry frowned and nodded his head.

"It doesn't seem very likely. It also seems that Angie doesn't know anything about an older sibling. Has she mentioned one to you?"

"Well if it's true, the sibling died five years ago and Sam hasn't seen it since it was probably three. That leaves another two year gap, she probably suspects it is dead, as well as Angie now."

"You do realize that if that child was born ten years ago, that means she was pregnant when she left..."

"I know, I just can't believe that it would have happened then." Freddie blinked and stared at his father. "Though _I_ never..." Freddie looked over at Angie and back to Henry. "I never got Sam pregnant, I'm still clean..." Henry crossed his arms and chuckled, that was fine by him. "I think it could mean she's been held captive by someone for ten long years."

"That would actually make sense and explain why we could never find her. If this whack job that we just arrested knows about Sam and knows that Sam's mom was supposedly murdered…we can assume she knows that her mother has died. She's going to have serious trust issues and personally I think only you are going to be the one who can help her overcome it all."

"Yeah…Dad, I want you to beef up the investigation, I want you to all try harder to find Sam."

"Look, we've been looking for ten years, you've got to take a hold of reality, there's that possibility-"

"There is a kid here who _needs_ her mother! I hope you're not thinking of giving up, and on _another_ kid. I want you to search and keep searching for her until you find a body that proves where she is and what happened to her. Do you understand me, _father_?"

"Yeah, son, I understand." Henry smiled softly and his phone began to ring, he answered it and listened to the voice.

"Sir, we found a body and we ran some DNA tests on some hair that was still attached." Henry frowned and looked at Freddie who frowned in response.

"Tell me, what you found out."

"Well, it's a five year old male and judging by the maggots, he's been there a few years. I'd say the boy would be celebrating his ninth birthday not too long ago. It appears he died of starvation, perhaps he was wandering around for some time, or he just died on the spot."

"You ran DNA tests, do you know…who the mother is?"

"Yeah, that guy we brought in was telling no lie when he said that was the son of Samantha Puckett." Henry hung up the phone and set it on the table, a grim line formed his mouth and he looked at Freddie.

"What is it?" Freddie asked, he despised the answer he suspected that he would hear.

"The boy found is in fact the son of Sam Puckett." Freddie sighed and rubbed his forehead, why that was painful for him to hear, he didn't know. He couldn't believe someone took Sam and impregnated her and then killed her baby. "You're lucky that your maid found Angie when she did."

"Yes."

"Mankind, they are all sinners. Then the innocent little angels are caught up in the evils of man, they have no business being there." Henry looked over at Angie who was still wrapped up in her game. "If there was any way to change the outcome of the situation, I know I'd do it in a single heartbeat. I'll do anything and everything in my power to find her, Freddie. I promise you."

"Thank you, Dad."

"You know, Angie doesn't know her grandparents, does she?"

"I would think not, dad." Freddie narrowed his eyes and smiled. "You want to be a grandfather so badly, don't you?"

"Can you blame me?" Henry grinned widely and Freddie smirked.

"Hey dad, do you know where Hector Puckett is?"

"Why?"

"Well he's my editor, I _know_ he's picking my novels up somewhere."

"Right, well the kind old lady that lives at the address you send your manuscript to tells the police that he swings by on the rare occasions because he has no home."

"I wonder why that is…As successful as he is these days."

"I had the investigator ask that question before, I thought I explained all this to you?" Freddie shrugged, it had been quite some time since he had been interested in finding out if the place he was sending his manuscripts to was really where Hector lived. "Anyway, the lady says whenever she gets a manuscript, he swings around, and that's the only time she ever sees him."

"Well, as my editor, he's coming by for a visit tomorrow, you could drill him for questions then."

"Why should I? It's not like he's committed any major crime."

"Yeah, that's true, unless you count not wanting people to know where you live, a crime."

"Yeah, and what about that friend of yours, Jake whatever his last name is? His residency is secret as well, is it not?" **(A/N: I seriously don't know if Jake has a last name from the show or not.)**

"Yeah, pretty much. But I'd suspect any pervert like him would keep his place of living well hidden. The idiot surfs the web for stuff he really shouldn't be looking at, it started as research for a class and _that_ was several years ago!" Henry crossed his arms and chuckled as Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well you can't arrest someone based on what they look at, constitutional rights and whatnot."

"I'll admit that he is no criminal."

"I'm amazed that the guy's one of your best friends, personally. For one thing, you didn't like him in school _and_ he's your polar opposite right now."

"Well, we became best friends, probably over the fact that Sam left and Carly became…well…another one of those shallow Hollywood actors."

"Yeah, at least Spencer became a lawyer and still is a damn good artist." Freddie looked over at Angie for a moment and back to Henry.

"You want to be a grandfather? How about I talk to Angie about spending tomorrow with you, for some odd reason she doesn't like Hector, she ripped up a picture of him once before."

"You ask her why she doesn't like him."

"I did, but she says nothing when it comes to him."

"Okay, well yeah, I'd love to spend some time with her!" Freddie nodded and looked at Angie, her game beeped and she squealed.

"I won!" Angie said with joy.

"That's very good, Angie," Freddie said as he hugged her.

"Thanks!"

"Hey, Angie, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," Angie said with a smile.

"Tomorrow, my editor is coming for a visit, would you mind hanging out with my father?" Angie looked over at Henry and thought for a moment.

"Sure, he's a police officer, they're good, right?"

"Yes. Yes, they are very good. He is my dad and he can be trusted."

"Is he your 'dad' or is he your 'father?'" Henry raised his eyebrow and Freddie chuckled as he rubbed Angie's head.

"He's definitely what I would consider a dad, he's more of a dad now than he was many years ago."

"Then if you trust him, I trust him."

"I'm glad." Freddie hugged Angie and she hugged him back.

"He's helping to find mom, right?"

"Yes, and I promise you, we _will_ find your mother." Freddie ran his hand through Angie's hair and gently gave her an almost fatherly kiss on the forehead. Henry crossed his arms and smirked, if Freddie said he wasn't starting to get fatherly, he was denying it.

* * *

There you go, another chapter hot out of the oven! Seems most of my stories have Jake becoming Freddie's best friend lol. You _will_ be seeing him very soon, though you may not like the circumstances of how Freddie learns about who really has Sam and Jake will be the one letting him know, that's the only clue you'll get. Seems I can't help but make Angie cute in every chapter, but hey, it's a little girl, of course she's cute.


	9. Hector Puckett Makes His Debut

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

A/N: I'm posting two chapters because I feel like it, be lucky and happy!

* * *

Chapter 8 (Hector Puckett Makes His Debut)

The next day came and Angie found herself being awakened by Freddie. "No, let me sleep longer," Angie said.

"Come on Angie, you need to wake up, it's almost noontime, you shouldn't be sleeping so late," Freddie stated.

"Daaaad…" Her voice was very groggy when she said this.

"A-" Freddie blinked, it had been about a week since they found her, had she grown that close. Freddie couldn't help but smile softly. "Angie, you should wake up soon, your uh…my dad's on his way to pick you up." Angie opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"It's so early…"

"I'd let you sleep longer, but then you'd miss seeing Henry. I know you're looking forward to seeing him, right?" Angie nodded and held her arms out. Freddie smiled and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around her neck and let him lift her out of the bed. Tina walked into the room and chuckled.

"It's almost like a cute little panda holding onto a tree," Tina said quietly. Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over.

"What is your point?"

"You're turning into a dad, is that so wrong?"

"She is Sam's daughter, I think it'd be a good idea to take care of her."

"Yeah, that's why you've read a story by her bed every night." Tina grinned and crossed her arms. "Sam would be so happy."

"Normally I would say that I don't want to replace her real father, but…the way her father sounds, she needs a better dad than that. I mean, who would treat their little girl like that?"

"Just remember that you are the only thing keeping her from an orphanage, so if you continue searching for Sam…the deeper that hole goes, the more dangerous it could become. You did mention what happened yesterday…"

"I will not let this girl go into an orphanage! Tina, I don't know about the danger of the situation, but if anything should happen to me, I'm going to let my father take care of her until they find Sam, I may actually let you or Robert take care of her, I like you guys better."

"Well, either way, we all believe that we'll find Sam. Even though it's been ten years, we know as of six years ago she was still alive. We also know as of two years ago she would have been alive."

"Dear god I hope she's alive. No wait, I _know_ she's alive." Freddie set Angie on her feet, in her left hand she held the teddy bear and with her right hand she rubbed her eye.

"Okay, let me take it from here, Robert and I did some shopping for you while you were spending time with Angie yesterday. We got her some clothes that she would need, I think she'll look great in the set of clothing that we have for her."

"That's great." Freddie looked at Angie and smiled. "Okay, Tina's going to help you get dressed, I'm going to go out there and wait for Henry."

"You could just say grandfather," Tina said with a smirk. "You know that man would love it."

"That man isn't a grandfather yet, you do know that, right?"

"Yeah, but he would still love it. How old is he anyway?" Freddie crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"Fifty six years old, why?"

"Well he's getting older and nearing retirement stage. You should consider making him a grandfather before he retires."

"When I get married or adopt Angie, he might be a grandfather." Freddie didn't realize he just said Angie in the sentence, but Tina caught it and grinned.

"So you would consider her to be your daughter?"

"What?" Freddie kept his arms crossed and looked at Tina.

"You just said you would possibly adopt her one day."

"I did?" Freddie's arms fell to the side and his mouth opened. "I-I meant…" Freddie sighed and the doorbell rang. "Well, that must be my one and only dad! Angie be good as Tina works with you!" Angie grinned as Freddie hurried out of the room.

Freddie walked to the door and opened it to see Henry standing with a grin on his face. "So where are you going to take Angie, dad?"

"I'm taking her to church," Henry said with a nod.

"You are the only person I know that goes to a church that is _after_ one o'clock."

"Well there are plenty of people and church starts at 12:30, thank you very much."

"Okay dad, now don't pressure her to talk about her dilemma, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that, what kind of…grandpa do you take me for?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and sighed.

"One who _isn't a grandpa yet!!"_ Freddie rubbed his forehead and sighed, Angie wasn't even his daughter. Angie was Sam's daughter and she needed a father. "We'll find Sam, and we'll find Angie's birth father, you may want to be with me dad, so I don't kill the guy."

"Right, you've noticed that Angie is fearful of Sam's dad, I'm sure you mentioned that."

"Yes. I see where you're going with it, but I'm not entirely sure…I mean…her own _father?_ God, what kind of man…"

"You make a better dad."

"I'm _not_ a dad…yet…"

"Angie sees you as one, your maid, Tina seems to agree, your butler and even I see the dad in you."

"I have done nothing to prove myself to be a dad." Henry smirked and crossed his arms.

"You're afraid, you're afraid to get close, that's it, right son?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at his father. "Come to think of it, even though you proposed to Sam ten years ago…that was the last time we saw her, you think once we find her, she's going to take her daughter and leave."

"I…that's not the case."

"Remember she didn't leave on her own free will, once we find her, she will probably stay with you. You are probably the only one she'll trust, since her daughter seems to trust you now, I think she would." Freddie nodded and looked over to see a white vehicle driving up.

"It's Hector, go get Angie and take her around back. Since she's not comfortable with him, I don't want her to cross paths with him."

"I'll do that, oh and have you been reading the bible to her as well?"

"Dad, yeah but now isn't the time, please go." Henry nodded and walked through the house. Freddie smiled as Hector walked into the house.

"It's been a while Freddie," Hector said with a smile. Hector walked to the couch and Freddie rolled his eyes as he closed the door. He turned and walked to a chair where he sat and stared at Hector.

"So, you've looked over my most recent manuscript?" Freddie asked. His eyes glanced over toward a doorway and he spotted Angie staring at Hector with wide and fearful eyes. Freddie raised his eyebrow and Hector started to turn around, Angie quickly shot out of sight and Hector looked back to Freddie.

"Yes, I've read it and I suppose I like it. It's filled with such raw emotion! Drama, romance, action, suspense, and so much more! The way you've perceived your characters, you must have done a lot of research on the personalities."

"Yeah, you could say that." Freddie glanced out the window and saw his father's car leave, Angie was in the back seat. "So Mr. Puckett, I think I should inform you of this. My father recently found out that Mrs. Puckett was in fact murdered, she didn't commit suicide." Hector didn't jump or make any act of surprise, he just sat there with a straight face. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"It's a shame, it's a dirty shame."

"No offence, but I'd be really angry if I found out my wife was murdered. If I found out the person that I loved was murdered or even something bad happened to her, I'd want to strangle the guy with every fiber of my being." Hector smirked and crossed his arms.

"Yes, but her death happened so long ago, it's difficult to cope, but I've come to terms with her death. I try to not get angry, I lose control if I do that, and I like having control."

"Yeah…but how are you handling it? I mean your wife, your daughter…the police investigation team found the remains of a male child that was Sam's child."

"Oh my god. Sam had a child? Has anyone found her yet?"

"Unfortunately, nobody knows where she's at." Freddie clenched his fists and his face tightened. "But I swear, even if it kills me, I _will_ find her."

"Even if it kills you?" Hector's eyelids closed halfway and he took a breath. "I don't know if I could handle losing my star writer."

"Would you care? It's not like you make any money off of it." Hector chuckled and started to stand up, Tina walked in the room and Freddie gestured her over.

"Do you need something, sir?" Tina asked.

"Yes, some water, please." Freddie looked over at Hector. "Would you like anything? We have some soda, juice, water, and other stuff."

"Sure, I'll take some water," Hector said as he eyed something on the table. It was a color drawing, the drawing that a little child would make.

"I'll get some right away," Tina said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Freddie, do you have any kids I don't know about?"

"Hmm, children? Oh no, I was babysitting for a friend of mine. Tina pulled out the drawing paper and drew with the child."

"Oh, well back to the other subject, you would go so far as to death in order to find Sam?"

"Wouldn't you? I was speaking metaphorically of course, but yeah, I'd fight to the death if that's what it took to find her."

"Well Freddie, I'm sure we'll find her one day. When this happens, we should all celebrate. I move to possibly kill the people that have her."

"I might be tempted to do that." Hector raised his eyebrow as Tina walked in and set two glasses of water on the table. Freddie took a glass and drank from it. "Anyway, back to discussing this manuscript."

* * *

There's the chapter, Henry seems to want to be a grandpa and Freddie keeps slipping up! Ooh, and Hector's made his appearance. The next chapter we will find out what happened to Sam, who's holding Sam and is Sam still of this world? Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	10. The Tycoon's Blood Boils

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 9 (The Tycoon's Blood Boils)

Hours had passed by, Hector had left and Freddie was sitting on the couch, staring at the drawing. "This is a good drawing," Freddie said with a smile. "Angie really knows how to draw."

"You could always put her in art classes," Tina said with a smile. Freddie sighed and set the paper on the table.

"Yeah, but right now wouldn't be the time to start dealing with any of that." Freddie stood up and crossed his arms, he was glad that Angie was becoming happier, now they only had to find Sam. "Dad still doesn't have any leads or anything."

"Yeah, but I just don't trust that Hector Puckett guy."

"Who does, I'm not sure why he's still my editor."

"He thinks you still owe him something, that's probably the reason." Freddie shrugged, he didn't have a clue what he'd be owing the guy, if he owed the guy anything at all. Maybe he was just working with him because it was the least he could do for Sam's family. Freddie looked over to see Tina on the phone, she looked at him and held out the receiver. "You have a phone call, it's your mother."

"Oh great…Okay!" Freddie took the phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello, mom, you need something?"

"Freddie! You have leg hair, right?"

"Mom, I've had leg hair for _twelve years!"_ Tina snickered and Freddie glared at her with a look that told her if she didn't stop, she'd be getting her pay docked by about half of what her pay was already. "So mom, what do you need?"

"I know you do, but you know I love messing with you on that. Anyway, I saw something horrid!"

"What was that? A spider perhaps?" Freddie smirked and Mrs. Benson shook her head.

"No, it was online! There was this video…"

"I personally don't care about it if it's an online video."

"But Freddie!"

"Sorry mom, I'm waiting for someone important to get home, is there anything else you need?"

"No."

"Okay. Have a good night, mom." Freddie hung up the phone in time to see Henry and Angie walk in, Freddie smiled and picked Angie up in a hug. "Did you have fun, Angie?"

"Yes! We went to the zoo!"

"Oh, and I suppose you listened to whatever Henry had to say?"

"She was good the entire time," Henry said with a smile.

"That's great! You'll have to tell me about the zoo!"

"It was great, we saw the tigers and there was this gigantic elephant! I like the lions the best, though. We went to the petting zoo and I petted this baby goat!" Angie said quickly.

"That's great, I'm glad you had fun! Well, your dad was very pressured today." Henry and Tina raised their eyebrows and Angie smiled, Freddie once more didn't realize what he just said.

"You realize what you just said, right?" Tina asked with crossed arms and a subtle smirk. Freddie sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose I just said 'dad' didn't I? I don't know why I'm doing that, but maybe it's the fact that I'm starting to feel like one." Freddie knelt down and set Angie on the ground. "Would you like me to make you a sandwich, Angie?"

"Yeah!"

"What would you like? Turkey, ham, bacon?"

"Could I please have some ham and cheese?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks!" Angie hugged Freddie around the neck and smiled. "I know you're not my real one…but…you're the best daddy ever." Freddie smiled softly and patted Angie on the back.

"And you are a very good little girl, let's go fix the sandwich for you." Freddie stood up and started to lead Angie into the room when someone ran into the house. Freddie looked over and saw Jake, he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Hello, Jake…"

"Freddie! This is important, you _have_ to see this!" Jake exclaimed.

"Is it important? Can it wait?"

"No!" Jake grabbed Freddie by the collar of the shirt and dragged him into another room.

"No! Angie, I promise I'll make you the sandwich soon!" Tina chuckled and Angie blinked as Henry followed after Jake and Freddie. Jake rushed them into Freddie's study and closed the door. He then hurried onto a computer and started clicking around rapidly.

"It's here…" Freddie raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"Jake, what are you looking for on my computer?" Freddie and Henry's eyes widened as they saw a silhouette of a woman on a website. "JAKE, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ON MY COMPUTER!!"

"This is important, this video just got posted."

"JAKE, I DON'T CARE."

"Trust me this is important."

"MORE IMPORTANT THAN MAKING A SANDWICH FOR MY LITTLE GIRL?!" Henry and Jake blinked and looked at Freddie, Henry smirked and Freddie sighed.

"This got posted just yesterday, the man's face isn't seen though. Actually I'll admit I was already on this site…"

"Only you would admit to something like that," Freddie said with narrow eyes.

"Anyway, being your closest best friend, your mother called me up and said this was something you absolutely needed to see."

"My _mother_ wanted me to see something on a site like this?" Freddie looked at Henry who blinked in slight confusion and shock. "What is this world coming to?" Freddie watched as Jake clicked on a link that said Archive and then clicked a link to something posted the previous day. "Again, I ask why I care."

"The owner of the site left it on here. The site has been locked the instant this was posted, so nobody saw this."

"WHY DO YOU KNOW THIS!"

"Could you not shout in my ear? This site was a research project back in college, I, sadly enough, co-own this. But I _never_ watch these things. That is all the owner that watches these."

"I still don't think it's good to be on this, pervert." Jake narrowed his eyes and sighed as he moved the mouse over a link and hesitated before clicking.

"Your mother was investigating this site when it got posted, as is her job, to investigate online media. She was told that someone online posted a rape video, so she got on and then the owner got on. I was soon informed about this. Keep in mind, what you're about to see is going to be very disturbing. It disturbs me greatly."

"Oh, it disturbs you? You're the pervert, how can it disturb you."

"It's not what it is that disturbs me, rather than who it is…"

"Just shut up and let's get this damn thing over with."

"Now, before I click this, I just want you to know that this is encrypted. We locked the site so nobody at all can see it. Note the roster only has three people." Jake clicked the roster for the video it showed the owner of the site, he watched some of it. Jake watched some of it and Mrs. Benson watched about ten seconds of it.

"How did my mom see it?"

"Okay I lied, I showed it to your mother."

"Why? Was there any reason?"

"I hoped she'd get you to see it and tell you how she got in."

"You're an idiot."

"But you do realize she actually _does_ investigate these things, right?"

"Yeah, she's in the police force too," Henry said. "A special unit that has the power to shut down websites and other stuff. Show this thing and let's see what it is that has you all bothered." Jake nodded and clicked the video, he did a whole bunch of typing and finally the video could play. Freddie's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, it was Sam.

"This was posted, when?"

"Just last night, dude," Jake said with a shudder. Freddie closed his eyes and groaned as he looked away from the screen.

"Turn it off, turn off the damn thing!"

"Wait, you have to hear this."

"What the hell!"

"The person's face isn't shown, but…"

_"Why Dad! Why are you doing this to me! Stop!"_

Freddie's face froze in shock and Henry's eyes widened. Freddie clenched his fists, suspicions were confirmed. "That bastard had her this whole time! Damn it! It _was _Hector Puckett this entire time, they were right! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Whoa, settle down," Jake said as he stopped the video. Henry crossed his arms and growled lightly.

"Jake, listen to me now," Henry said with a stern and forceful look. "I want this site shut down IMMEDIATELY! You tell your damn friend that this site is being taken down, now."

"I don't have the power to do that…actually Mrs. Benson does. But don't you want me to at least try and trace where the video was?"

"Look at the surroundings, she's outside in a wooded area."

"Yes, but the video would have had to be posted on a computer."

"Jake, look at the corner of the screen, the camera used to record this crap is one of those that list the date. The date is five months ago, yet the video was posted just yesterday. By now, that calculating bastard probably is anywhere. If you want to trace the video, then go ahead."

"I'll try, it'll only take a few seconds." Jake did some typing and clicked several links. After about a minute or two, he had a trace. "I get a library computer in Miami, Florida."

"A library computer?" Henry clenched his teeth and growled. "That bastard is smart."

"Let's see, I don't send my next manuscript to him for another month," Freddie said with a low growl. "That means he won't be visiting the old lady in Arkansas or wherever it is."

"We're lucky for one thing," Jake said quietly. "This site is unique in it's own way. Anything and everything that gets posted on this site can _never_ be posted on another site."

"Okay, that's fine, I'm requesting this site be taken down now," Henry said grimly. He pulled out his phone and dialed Mrs. Benson.

"Hello Henry," Mrs. Benson stated.

"You have that police disk for the computer, right?"

"Yep, I assume Jake showed you that video. Do you want me to erase the site now?"

"Yes!" Everyone looked at the screen and in a few seconds the screen turned grey and a large grey box appeared on the screen.

_This website no longer exists, it has been shut down via the Seattle Police Department. The B Officer says: See Sick Sinners, Seek Satisfaction in Reality._

Henry and Freddie narrowed their eyes, Mrs. Benson had to make a joke or some personal statement on every website she crashed, why, they would never know.

"I can't take this anymore," Freddie said with his knuckles turning red. "I can't take it! Come on, both of you." Freddie started toward the door and Jake stood up as he turned off the computer.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked, Henry raised his eyebrow and looked at Freddie. Freddie's face was hard as he glanced at Jake with a look of pure anger.

"Just follow me," Freddie said as he opened the door. Tina, Robert and Angie were all sitting in the couch, Angie was asleep in Tina's lap. "We're going to get Sam, and so help me if I don't kill Hector over this, that's why you two are with me." Jake and Henry nodded as they walked out. Freddie looked at Angie and his face softened slightly. "Tina, look after her. We're going a few places and we'll figure out what to do from there."

"So you're leaving?" Tina asked.

"The last straw has been pulled, Hector Puckett _is_ the one." Freddie sighed and crossed his arms. "Tell Angie that I love her like a father loves his child, tell her that when I return, I _will _have her mother with me." Tina smiled softly and nodded her head as Freddie, Jake, and Henry left the home.

* * *

So it was Hector, and now Freddie's off. It's time for the fun to begin!


	11. Investigation

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 10 (Investigating)

"We'll check this hotel," Freddie said as he parked in front of a huge hotel. "I'm willing to bet Hector was staying here, and if he is still here, I'm going to have a _big_ talk with him."

"Don't get too scary," Jake said with a nervous chuckle. Freddie glared at him and he quickly silenced.

"I'll talk with him, namely about his role as a parent." Freddie, Jake and Henry exited the car, Henry was still talking to Mrs. Benson.

"Yeah, now how will we set a nationwide alert?" Henry asked into the phone.

"I know a few people," Mrs. Benson stated. "I can have them set a nationwide alert. Just watch the news, in thirty minutes they'll be having a nationwide alert for this guy."

"Tell them not to put it on the news. There is no media that needs to cover this story."

"Okay, I suppose you don't want Hector figuring out that you know."

"That would be the case, yes." Henry spoke for a few more minutes as the group walked into the hotel, he then hung up the phone and walked over to the manager. "I need to know if you had a man staying here under the name Hector Puckett."

"Yes actually, that name sounds familiar," The man said with a smile. He looked through a large book and pointed to something. "Room 306." The man looked up and frowned. "But he left already."

"Oh, okay then…do you know what time he left?"

"Is there a reason you're looking for him, Officer?"

"Yes, we have our own personal reasons. The man is a known criminal, you realize that, right?"

"Oh, I didn't realize it!" The man's eyes widened slightly and he crossed his arms.

"Right, he's actually charged with the abduction and rape of his daughter."

"Oh, well if there is anything I can do to help you, let me know." Freddie rubbed his chin and placed his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Don't talk anymore, dad," Freddie said quietly. Henry raised his eyebrow and looked at Freddie, Freddie was staring at the man with an almost distrustful look. "Thank you sir, we'll let you know!" The manager nodded as the trio walked away.

"What was that about?" Jake asked.

"I looked into his eyes, it looked like he wasn't going to be a big help to us, and a very distrustful look was in his eyes."

"You think he would have been dangerous to what we're doing?"

"I don't really know, I'm just saying to be careful. Hector Puckett is a powerful man with a lot of influence. If my judgment is right, it was him that on that phone in the ice cream shop the other day."

"That man still hasn't told us anything, other than he was the one that killed Mrs. Puckett," Henry said with a sigh.

"I didn't expect him to say much, let's get to the airport; I can have them make an immediate flight out of here. They'll go wherever I want them to." The trio walked to their car and drove in silence toward the airport. When they arrived, they walked in quick procession towards the ticket taker.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady asked.

"We need three tickets for an immediate flight on my jet," Freddie said as he flashed his identification. The woman looked at the card closely and smiled.

"Mr. Freddie Benson, right this way please." The lady walked to a door and opened it. "You will find your jet through here" Freddie nodded and the group walked toward the plane, every millionaire around had a plane of their own. Freddie didn't want one at first, but now he was thankful for it because the next flight to Arkansas was hours away. They met the pilot outside the plane.

"Mr. Benson! Where to today?" The man asked as he shook Freddie's hand.

"A little old lady's home in Arkansas," Freddie said with a flat voice. He read the address on a sheet of paper; it was the one the lady should be at.

**-NEW SCENE-**

The plane had landed and the group was on their way to the address of the old lady, it was a desperate situation for them, they wouldn't know what to do if this lady didn't know anything. They stepped onto the front porch and Freddie knocked on the door, they waited until the door opened to reveal a thin elderly lady. "How may I help you, young man?" The lady asked.

"You are Amelia Rann, right?" Freddie asked.

"Yes."

"I am Freddie Benson." With that the lady's eyes brightened.

"Oh! You're the author of those lovely manuscripts that get sent to my house! What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for my editor." Freddie narrowed his eyes and Amelia rubbed her chin.

"I can't say I know where to find him, if I did I could help you. Hector Puckett, he's such a nice man."

"He's not as nice as you think." Amelia raised her eyebrow in confusion and Freddie let out a sigh. "Trust me; you don't need to know what the issue is. Since you don't know where to look for him, then I suppose we'll be on our way. You're absolutely sure you don't know where he is?" Amelia shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh.

"If I knew where to find him then I would definitely help you. I wish I could, he's not a dangerous man, is he? I hope he isn't, I'd be sorry if so."

"Don't worry, but I do think he should know where his daughter is." Freddie blinked and his mouth formed a straight line, it could easily be confused as to whether he was talking about Sam or Angie. The thought sickened him; he hoped that perhaps he could be Angie's father, which was a thought that was much less sickening.

"Daughter, he has a missing daughter?"

"Yes, and we found her." Amelia sighed and crossed her arms, her eyes widened and she smiled.

"I remembered something! He gave me a number once!"

"He did?" Freddie looked at Jake and Henry, they nodded and Freddie smiled. "Okay, could you tell me what that is?"

"Hold on, I'll go get it for you." Amelia went back inside and Freddie leaned against the house.

"Okay, so maybe we can get something," Jake said with a smile.

"Yeah, a number is always helpful," Henry said with a smirk. Freddie nodded and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

_"Don't worry, Sam, I'm coming. I'm coming to save you, you're going to see Angie again as well,"_ Freddie thought as he looked up to the sky. _"Angie's doing well, hang on Sam, hold on just a little while longer. I promise, you will not have to wait any more."_ Freddie looked over as Amelia walked out and handed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"This was the only phone number I can remember him ever giving to me, I hope it leads you to him," Amelia said with a polite smile. "Please inform him of his daughter!"

"Don't worry, I fully intend to inform him about his daughter." Freddie smiled as his eyes read the number. _"That's not all I intend to do to him either. If I find that snotty little bastard, he will be losing a lot of things."_

"Good, he will be a happy man when he learns his daughter is safe, I'm sure of it. You're doing a good thing."

_"Yeah, I'm doing a good thing by finding Sam, but I won't be telling him where his daugt-granddaughter is, I'm not putting Angie through that trauma."_ Freddie took out his cell phone and nodded toward the woman. "Thank you for all your help, you're doing more good than you think."

"You're welcome, and thank you. You know, I love your writing, it's so good."

"Thank you."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"AAH!" A woman screamed as she pounded on a dark wall. "Let me out of here! Damn you! I want to see my baby! Two years, where is my little girl!"

"Shut up, Sam," A voice said from behind a door. "You need to learn silence, you only make it worse for you." Sam crawled into a corner and pulled her legs to her chest.

"Ten years…ten godforsaken years, Nevel, why the hell are you working for my father, that rat bastard!"

"Heh, I'm not the only one who is working with him. Just be lucky you were only raped a few times in the last ten years," Nevel stated. Sam's body shook, her own father sexually assaulted her. It happened ten years ago when he was released from prison, he assaulted her and kidnapped her. Then he forced her to leave iCarly and to leave Freddie behind. Sam closed her fist and she struggled to cry. In the last ten years, she was only sexually abused three times, but one was enough to cause damage. Her father only did it to her two or three times. There were several people that worked for her father, Nevel was one of them, another was Gibby and then there was Jeremy. Even Valerie was there, these four were the closest subordinates to Hector.

"How are you faring in there?" A voice asked from behind the door, it was a voice belonging to that of Valerie. "You have to love living in a dark cell inside the basement of probably the largest Mansion in America." Valerie never abused Sam, she could only act mean but she didn't like it. There was nothing she could do, being forced under Hector.

"Shut the hell up, Valerie!" Sam exclaimed.

"Get a life!" Gibby's voice exclaimed. "Oh wait! You can't!"

"Gibby…just tell me…why." Sam brought her hands to her face and though she tried, fresh tears refused to come. "Why you?"

"Revenge, payback, this is your punishment."

"Even you Jeremy? I know you're behind that door too!"

"You deserve everything you get!" Jeremy shouted.

"Did I deserve to lose my babies?"

"You'll get over it," Valerie said with a smirk. "Besides, they're dead and you know it. In fact, they found the boy's bones in the country road, the girl was left there too." Sam's eyes widened and she brought her head down and buried it into her legs.

"What was your reason, Valerie?"

"I have my reasons, and those reasons are enough that we can torture you every day." Valerie winced inwardly, she hated the words that had to come from her mouth. She wasn't like the others, she wasn't as evil.

"Pity, her father's the only one sick enough to go so far as to rape her," Jeremy said while shaking his head.

"Even molestation is hard for me to do, but I don't mind the hitting and kicking part," Gibby stated.

"Just don't go soft on us like that traitor did ten years ago," Valerie stated with a flat tone of voice. "The only one who got too sick from seeing Sam's bloody face every day…" Valerie rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Jeremy, will you answer that infernal phone!" Jeremy just noticed that his cell phone had begun to ring, so he swiftly answered it.

"Hello?" Jeremy asked.

"Hello, I would like to speak with Hector Puckett, please."

"Who is this?"

"This is Freddie Benson."

"FREDDIE BENSON!!" Valerie, Nevel and Gibby all looked over with slight shock and Jeremy nearly dropped his phone.

Inside the cell, Sam's eyes were wide, she placed the palms of her hands on the ground and crawled over to the door. She did that so that she could feel around, it was after all, a pitch black room. Her heart fluttered for a moment, She had heard correct, it was Freddie that called. Her lip quivered slightly and she let out a sigh of longing. "Freddie…the man I adore…could he be trying to find me?"

* * *

It's Sam and what is this, Nevel, Valerie, Gibby and Jeremy are all working under Hector! This is bad, this is very bad! Haha, they weren't expecting a phone call from Freddie.


	12. Phone Call

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

A/N: Yes, I'm double posting, but merely because of circumstances this weekend that may prevent a post, and this chapter is really more connected to the last.

* * *

Chapter 11 (The Phone Call)

"Freddie Benson is calling?" Gibby asked with a raised eyebrow. "How?"

"Maybe he found Jeremy's number," Valerie said with a shrug. "After all, that's the number Hector gave to that old lady in Arkansas in case Freddie ever got smart and decided to try and find Hector."

"It's suicide," Nevel said with a laugh. "He's throwing it all down the toilet, and for what? Sam?"

"That would be the case, probably," Gibby stated. "That bastard has wanted to find her for how long? He's the biggest threat, that's why Hector is so close to with him. Forget that shallow actress and her attorney brother."

"It is Freddie!" Sam exclaimed. "Let me talk to him! Please, just let me talk to him! I want to hear his voice!"

"Shut up bitch!"

"Actually let's humor her," Valerie said with a smirk. "Let's put the cell phone on speaker so she can hear his voice. No talking though, or we will hang the connection up." Sam nodded, she wouldn't speak, but she would listen. She had to know if he was really looking for her. Jeremy flicked on the speaker and Freddie's voice chuckled from the other end.

"Do you think you can fool me, Jeremy?" Freddie asked. Everyone stared at the phone in shock. "You think I can't recognize that stuffed up voice of yours? I know I couldn't have gotten a wrong number, after all this is what that bastard Hector gave to that lady."

"Freddie, is that you?" Jeremy asked with a grin. "It's been so long, what was it, ten years?"

"Yes."

"So, what made you call?"

"Who do you think?"

"Well, you must be calling an old friend."

"Anybody want to explain that video?"

"What video?"

"I think you know the one I'm talking about. As for who made me call, it was Hector, Sam and Angie."

_"Who's Angie?"_ Sam thought as she pressed her back against the door.

"Who's Angie?" Jeremy asked.

"My daughter, adoptive daughter." Sam blinked and Jeremy raised his eyebrow. "Well okay, maybe not my direct adoptive daughter, I'm working on that once I talk to the girl's mother. Oh, and another thing, I found the bones of a five year old male child a couple of miles from my mansion. Does anyone want to explain why the hell there was a dead body there?"

"Wait, what?" Jeremy looked over at the others, Nevel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"A few years ago, Jeremy," Nevel stated. "Remember the small boy that died and was dumped on the side of the road."

"You're going to pay for that," Freddie said with narrow eyes. "You're going to pay for what you've done to her."

"Who's that?"

"I think you know who I'm talking about Jeremy, oh and it's nice to hear your voice, Nevel."

"The sarcasm in your voice is duly noted," Nevel said with narrow eyes.

"Any other surprises for me? Is she pregnant again, does she have another little girl or boy? If she does…that child better not have the same fate as the first."

"Don't worry, she's not pregnant," Gibby said with a laugh. "Though her sick bastard of a father may be tempted to go for it again."

"Gibby, you're there too? At this rate…why are you even there?"

"Payback for all the things Sam has ever done to me, and if you were smart, you'd want a piece of her as well."

"Shut the hell up, asshole! There is no way in hell that I would stoop to your levels!"

"That's your choice man."

"So let's talk old times," Jeremy said with a smirk. "What's been happening lately, what have you been up to all these years?"

"I'm the owner of a company, I'm a writer and a film critic," Freddie stated with a flat tone of voice. He obviously didn't care so much to talk about that stuff. "Carly became an actress."

"Of course she's not a good one, right?" Gibby said with a chuckle.

"Valerie, you're there as well?" Valerie hadn't said anything, but of course Freddie knew she was there, everyone did. Secretly she was hoping the plans would work.

"Yes, so have you married yet, handsome?" Valerie asked.

"No, I am not married. If I was, my wife would be by my side and her daughter would be my blood daughter as well." Sam's eyes darted back and forth, from what she was hearing, it sounded like Angie was her child. "Did I mention that the name Hector Puckett really seems bad off. Why are you nuts supporting that bastard?"

"It's simple, Freddie," Nevel said as he crossed his arms. "We hate Sam. So, we torture her daily, in the last ten years, Hector has assaulted her three times."

"Mark my words," Freddie said through clenched teeth. "You bastards will pay for that."

"Oh but we're not afraid of you, Freddie," Nevel stated. Freddie smirked on his end of the phone, he let out a small chuckle and Nevel raised an eyebrow.

"Not afraid of me? You vile nut jobs should be afraid of me, I'm not just someone you can overlook. You know the situation you all are in, do you not? You're standing in my way, I'm going to find Sam, I'm going to personally destroy Hector and you damned stool pigeons are all standing in the way of my goals. Trust me, you do _not_ want to be in the position that you are in."

"Come on, it's not like we are killing the girl in there," Jeremy said with a slight shrug.

"It makes no difference what you're doing to Sam, as long as you're doing something bad to her, then you're being placed in my line of vision. I just want you to know, that it doesn't matter what you say, if you continue with what you're doing, I will have no choice to bring you down just as hard as I take down Hector. My hatred for him is already running deep, so I don't think there'd be a problem of me despising his little flunkies."

"We are _not_ his flunkies!"

"Yes, you are definitely what I'd call his little flunkies. In fact there's several words to describe you people, I'm sure you don't want to hear them, and as sure as I am that Sam is somewhere near you, I don't think she'd want to hear them either."

"Heh, there is nothing that bitch hasn't heard," Nevel said with a dark laugh.

"Let me talk to her."

"Hah! Now that's a laugh."

"Nevel, let me talk to her."

"Yeah, that's going to happen."

"If you _don't_ let me talk to her, I can make sure you're going to get just as badly messed up as Hector. If you _do_ let me talk to her, I can make sure that you don't get as brutalized. I'm sure you don't want to make me angry, not to deny the simple fact that you've already been doing that."

"Fine, he wants to talk to her, let him," Valerie said with a frown. She wasn't going to deny Sam the right to talk to Freddie. _"Please Freddie, get her out of here."_ Secretly she hoped that Freddie would get her out, even that 'Traitor' from before. "Sam, you have a visitor, sort of. Don't reveal anything, or you're going to get some worse torture from everyone tonight." She had to make it sound harsh, but it was true.

"There's nothing you can do to me anymore," Sam said bitterly.

"What was that?"

"There's nothing you can do to me that my dad hasn't already done. There's nothing left for you to whittle and chop away."

"Oh but there is!" Valerie narrowed her eyes and smirked. "That is the very little hope that you're going to be rescued by anybody." Valerie opened the door and placed the phone in the room for Sam to talk.

"Freddie, Freddie is that you!"

"Yes, Sam, it's me," Freddie said quietly. "Sam, what have those bastards done to you?"

"Torture for ten years, what's happened to you?"

"Sam, I'm going to get you out of there, I promise you."

"Did they show that video?"

"What?"

"My father had raped me again and they filmed it without my knowledge. I found out after it happened."

"Nobody saw it, but I promise you that won't happen again. Sam, stay strong, I know you can, you're tough. You just have to wait a little while longer, until we find where you're at…"

"Okay that's enough!" Valerie said as she took the phone.

"No!" Sam exclaimed.

"What? You talked to him, that's all you needed to do. Besides, he's going to die anyway, after being tortured a few hours."

"What? What are you saying?" Valerie smirked and crossed her arms.

"That kind old lady that lives in Arkansas, she's just one of the many people that work for Hector Puckett." Sam's eyes grew wide as Valerie held the phone in her hand. "Say bye, bye to him, Sam." Valerie looked at the phone and frowned. "Man, back when I dated him, he was such a loyal person. Not to me though, to you and that shallow actress. It's almost sad to think that as smart as he was, he had to fall right into Hector's trap."

"What!"

"Oh, like you didn't know. The hotel manager would say he had no idea and he'd go find the old lady in Arkansas, since that's the only thing he can find. When he gets there, she will have a few big, burly men there to shoot him down. Then he gets thrown in a cell to be tortured for, maybe a day or two before everyone gets tired and kills him." Sam's eyes went wide as she heard gunfire coming from the phone.

"No! Freddie!" Valerie chuckled and closed the cell phone.

"Oops, lost the connection." Valerie glanced at the cell phone and heard Sam start to sob lightly. _"Freddie, stay alive."_

* * *

Oh, so there's already been a traitor from Hector's group, I wonder who it was. Freddie's been captured, no! stick around. Oh yeah, I just wanted to make sure no one came out hating Valerie...for reasons that I can't explain.


	13. Backup Plans

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Backup Plans)

Freddie groaned as he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into the eyes of Jake and Henry. "Good, you're awake now," Henry said quietly. "We were getting a bit worried, they personally removed those bullets from you and whatnot."

"Damn, what happened?" Freddie asked as he rubbed his head.

"We were tricked by a little old lady," Jake said flatly. "I'm starting to think anyone that Hector comes into contact with is a person that isn't to be trusted."

"Gee, ya think!" Freddie sat up and then groaned once more.

"Not too fast there," Henry said as he and Jake helped Freddie slowly sit up. "You don't want to reopen your gunshot wounds."

"Where was I hit?" Jake pointed to Freddie's back, chest, and arm. "Damn, and I'm still alive after all that?"

"Well they kept you alive for some reason. We should be thankful, they want to 'dispose' of us within two days. I guess they had a heart or something and decided to let you live until then." Freddie chuckled and shook his head.

"We'll have to find our way out of here." Freddie looked around to find themselves literally surrounded by four large yellow walls. There was a door near them but it didn't have an inside handle and was one of those that opened inward. "Crap, we're stuck in here, aren't we?"

"Yeah pretty much," Jake stated with a sigh.

"We tried to find a way out," Henry said with a shrug, he pulled out his cell phone and sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it. It's time to call in the special, secret group. This group consists of officers that fake their own death and become secret investigators. It's led by an officer that didn't fake their death."

"So who are you calling?"

"You'll see."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Della Benson sat in a large chair and crossed her arms. "Here's hoping they can do what they need to do," Della said quietly. "If they can't find Sam, I'm calling in the big guns."

"We _are_ the big guns," A voice said from behind. Della stood up and turned to see Amy Puckett standing with her arms crossed and a smirk etched across her face.

"Yeah, well, they were supposed to contact me when they have information."

"Did they not contact you yet?" Another voice asked. Della looked over to see Spencer Shay walk into the room.

"No, they went to Arkansas, 133 Birch Street. A little old lady lives there," Della stated. "Once they talk to her, they're supposed to get into contact with me. They've yet to do so."

"Maybe they just haven't talked to her yet," Amy said with a shrug. "Personally, I will enjoy seeing Hector get what's coming to him."

"Ten years investigating the disappearance of your daughter, it must be tough," Spencer said. Amy sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, especially when you're supposed to be labeled as dead."

"It's fine as long as Sam doesn't know you're dead," Della stated with a brief nod.

"What do you mean 'knows I'm dead' I'm alive!"

"Yeah, you know what I meant."

"Good job getting rid of that filthy site, Della. Hector is scum for letting that be posted on the site." Amy looked to the ground and Spencer patted her shoulder.

"It must be difficult knowing it was your ex husband all along," Spencer said quietly.

"Yeah, but you know, oddly enough it is not as surprising. I mean, his record and everything adds up, I'm just shocked I did not see it _before_. When Sam disappeared, I was so distraught."

"Yeah, you joined the police force ten years ago, that was a good thing."

"It kept me alive, oddly enough."

"Yeah, the only thing you had to do was play dead. One of the lackey's decides to kill you, shoots you in the chest and Della's right in the nearby alley. Then I'm here waiting to draw up a false death certificate." Spencer chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Funny thing, that person that shot her decided to confess to it," Della said with a laugh. "We can't really prosecute her when the victim is _alive_."

"Oh don't worry, with my skills in law, I can get him convicted," Spencer said with a smirk. "It is far from impossible. I'm just hoping this trial will take place when we can try them all at once."

"Hopefully when we find out just who all is involved in this-" Della's phone began to ring so she checked it, Henry was calling finally, she answered the phone and spoke in a slightly angry voice. "Henry, what took you so damn long to contact me? I was starting to think that my special investigator and ace lawyer here would be getting bored."

"Well good morning to you, it is now three in the morning and I have a big knot on my head, thank you very much," Henry said with a sharp tone of voice. Della chuckled and smirked.

"Well then, what did you do to deserve it this time? Or I should more accurately say, what did you do to tick off Freddie this time?"

"Never going to let me go, are you? We're kind of in a bad predicament. We've been captured by the 'sweet' _old hag!"_

"Oh, you got taken down by an old woman? Wow, what has the police chief come to today?"

"You anger me, she had these two big bodyguards and they shot Freddie, Jake and hit me over the head. We're locked in a cell that is pretty much impossible to get out of and our death sentence is in two days."

"Okay, okay, hold your horses. We're coming." Della sighed as she hung up the phone, she looked at Amy and Spencer, they were looking at her with confusion and concern. "They've been captured, it's time to go to Arkansas."

"Okay, and once we get them out, we'll go find Sam," Spencer said with a nod. Amy crossed her arms and nodded in return.

"Let's go help our families," Amy said as she turned toward the door.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Della, Amy and Spencer drove down the dark streets, they had arrived a while ago, it was now five in the morning and everyone was worried about the others. "I'm starting to think maybe we should have packed some weapons," Spencer said with crossed arms. "At least weapons other than the pocket handguns that we have."

"It should be enough," Della said while keeping her eyes fixated on the road. "How that stupid old man could have lost his awareness, I don't know. He'd better explain what happened."

"I hope you're not mad at him for getting ambushed," Amy said with a small chuckle.

"Mad? No I'm not mad!"

"No, you're just worried and concerned." Amy smirked and Della glanced to the side.

"What are you getting at?" Della's eyes narrowed and Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. So, has anyone seen this Angie girl?"

"No, only Henry has, he says she's a very sweet girl. She's scared though and worried about her mommy."

"She's my granddaughter." Amy smiled and Della nodded her head.

"That's one way of putting it."

"She's going to be your granddaughter too."

"There's another way of putting it. I think it'll happen, in fact, I'm confident that it will happen."

"First step, ladies," Spencer said as he hung his elbow out the car window. "Saving the rescue party, joining the rescue party and then crashing the evil party." Spencer smirked and the moms rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, you're right." Della parked the car down the street and everyone exited the vehicle. "Okay our plan of action, Spencer, you distract the old woman while Amy and I sneak in through the back door. Once in there, I will try to distract the two giants that Henry talks about and Amy, you go and free the others."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Spencer asked with narrow eyes, he didn't like the thought of distracting the old woman. "I'm a _lawyer,_ not a salesperson."

"Just shut up and do your job." Spencer shrugged and walked down the sidewalk as Della and Amy walked around the house, he walked up to the door and knocked.

"Just a minute!" The old woman's voice said from inside. "Scrappy! Butcher! Boxer! There's meat in the backyard!" Spencer's eyes widened as he heard three loud dogs barking.

"How did we not foresee the dogs?" Spencer asked while rubbing his forehead. Spencer turned around in time to see two huge men standing behind him. "Oh…crap…" Spencer reached around his waist for his gun but was quickly hit by a large bat.

**-NEW SCENE**-

"Now I know what a bad knot feels like," Spencer said as he slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He clenched his eyes shut as the light stung his eyes.

"Oh you're awake," Della said flatly. Spencer sat up slowly and blinked his eyes, he spotted Della, Amy, Henry, Freddie and Jake. "That woman is down a couple of dogs."

"You _killed_ the dogs?"

"We didn't have much choice," Amy said with narrow eyes. "It was either kill the three pit bulls or be killed by them."

"It looks like you only got hit by a bat, we got shot by the old woman," Della said with a sigh.

"They were prepared for us?" Spencer asked as he rubbed his forehead. "But _how_ were they?"

"They must have been tracking our phone calls," Henry said as he lifted his cell phone up. "I'm not sure how they would have."

"Let me see that," Della said with a sigh. She took the cell phone and took off the back cover, she groaned and hit the floor with her clenched fist. "They have a goddamn tracking device they attached to the battery!"

"Can we get it off?" Spencer asked.

"No, not until we get to the station. If we try taking it off now, we risk wiping _everything_ on the cell phone off."

"So in short terms, we're screwed," Jake said as he hit his forehead. Everyone looked over at Freddie, he had been quiet this whole time, he was sitting against the wall with a smirk on his face and arms crossed.

"We're not out of the game just yet," Freddie said. "When I said I intended to save Sam, I meant it. That means using whatever and _whoever_ I can." Freddie took off his watch and revealed a speaker on the bottom, he pressed a button and spoke into it. "Tina, come in."

"What is it Mr. Benson? Do you not realize how late it is right now?" Tina asked. "Damn, why do you have to use your radio instead of your…wait a minute…you're using your radio!"

"Yes, and I'm guessing the radio was loud enough to wake you from your sleep, I'm sorry for that."

"Yeah, I hope you didn't press the blue button on your radio, that would wake Robert and he had a long day."

"Don't worry, it's the yellow one. I'm just calling you to say that I need you to make sure Angie stays in the house and in somewhere safe at all times until I come back, do you understand?"

"So something happened?"

"Yes, and there's a chance that Hector will find out that Angie is Sam's daughter, we do _not_ want that to happen. I'll have to contact my backup person also."

"Oh, okay, so what happened?"

"We got captured, but don't tell anybody about that, especially not Angie."

"I understand." Freddie took his finger off the button and moved it to the small red button.

"Okay, it's time to call in my backup."

"Backup, who's that?" Jake asked.

"Someone who was actually helping me look for Sam all this time, we kept a communication through these watches just recently. When I learned that Angie was Sam's daughter, I knew I was going to take finding Sam into my own hands. I just needed someone to search out, and I sent the person a device to attach to their watch because I figured there could be a time like this, where cell phones were inoperable." Freddie pressed his finger down on the button and waited for a transmission.

* * *

Hmm, who could Freddie be calling? Will they get out of this little predicament they seem to be stuck in? Stick around


	14. Bloodhounds on the Trail

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 13 (Bloodhounds On the Trail)

"Look, I'm sorry you're getting tired of waiting for the attack to begin, Valerie," Jonah said as he talked into a radio. "Yes, I'm getting tired of it too, I'm also getting tired of the fact that you aren't telling us where Sam is being held, we all are!"

"Hey, Hector doesn't trust me, just like he didn't trust you, Jonah! He moves his bases nearly every goddamn week!" Valerie exclaimed. "This week has been really sporadic and this time it was Freddie that said to remain conspicuous until he can find out how to take down Hector. I'm so tempted to set Sam out of here, I mean god…Whatever happened to the paternal promises, this is so wrong. Ugh, I couldn't have made a more convincing act, do you think Freddie will be mad at me?"

"Heh, I really have no clue. As long as you didn't injure Sam in any way."

"I've never hurt her, I just had to sound cruel and evil, but it's getting harder to bear with this and I think the others are starting to get suspicious." Valerie paused a moment and then started to speak. "And what the hell took you ten years to find Carly?"

"She's an actress, it was hard to finally get into contact with her."

"Ten whole years!"

"Hey, I started out very much like you, angry and mad at Sam. I'm just the one that got sick first and I'm the one that dropped out."

"And forced me to stay in this thing!"

"Hey, you don't know what they did to me when I dropped out, I didn't want you to have to go through that…"

"I'm sorry…but hey, why did it take so long for you to get to her? Why didn't you just go after Freddie?"

"Carly can talk to Freddie and he'll have a better reasoning when talking to her, if I were to go to him…do you not remember who got beat up when he acted like an asshole and tried to get his girlfriend's best friend to kiss him?"

"Oh yeah, that was _you."_

"Yeah, thanks for the sympathy." Jonah sighed and shook his head. "The reason it took so long was because of media, bodyguards, directors and a whole lot of other things that were in the way. It took a while to plan how I'd manage to get a word in to her edgewise."

"And she didn't believe you when you told her it was Hector Puckett, right?"

"Remember that I just contacted her about two weeks ago, and no she didn't believe it was him. Neither did Freddie when she told him. Though he started to suspect him, he contacted us just yesterday to say that he believed it was without a doubt Hector and he wanted to try and find where Hector was."

"I could start the attack, uh…he's been ambushed by the old lady."

"I see, well then he will contact us probably…"

"Hector's strange this year, I think he let his guard down. Every year before, each of us was on _strict_ surveillance, which is why it was always hard to contact you, I could never tell anyone where Hector was. Hector himself is not even here, I don't know where he is."

"I want you to be extremely careful then, Valerie. Look, I don't want anything to happen to you, who knows what that bastard could do if he found out you were a traitor as well."

"Yeah…I'm actually not all that comfortable being the only female here. Seeing Sam tortured on a day to day basis has always scared me out of ever saying or doing anything, but I'm losing it here. Just tell me when to begin the assault on this damn place and I-"

"No! You will _not_ try to get Sam out on your own, I forbid it!"

"But Jonah! Freddie's been captured, there's no way we can get Sam out if his group is captured." Jonah sighed as he heard a bang from Valerie's end and then a sob. "I can't take it anymore, Jonah. I can't act all evil. I'm no actress, I'm just a girl who has been watching another girl being tortured for ten years and raped during this time! I can't stand it!"

"Shh, its okay Valerie, you'll be fine. Hey, I'll talk to Carly and her bodyguard, Briggs…" Jonah shuddered at that thought, it was Mrs. Briggs that was Carly's bodyguard and through her he managed to finally talk to Carly. "I'll talk to them about possibly beginning the attack, just try to hold on, we'll be there soon. Valerie, hold on just a little while longer, just a little longer and I'm coming. If you want to avoid suspicion, then stay away from Sam because I know it'll be hard for you to avoid being nice to her and breaking down. I don't want anything to happen to you, so just stay where you are and when the time is right, we'll ask you for your assistance."

"I think I could try to tell you where the place is now, but what's hard about it is that none of us here really know where we're at. Every time Hector moves his base, he pretty much blindfolds us and stuff so we don't know where we are. All I know is…this is the biggest mansion in America."

"You're not exaggerating?"

"Have you ever seen a mansion that looks like a castle going up almost as high as the empire state building?"

"Hmm…" Jonah rubbed his chin and the door burst open.

"I AM NOT SHALLOW!" Carly exclaimed with clenched fists. Jonah looked at Carly and chuckled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Who are you talking to on your radio? I've been trying to contact you damn it!"

"Actually I was on with Valerie."

"Hey Carly," Valerie said from the watch.

"Hey Val, you do know that Freddie's a _tad_ upset with you."

"A tad!" Freddie's voice exclaimed from Carly's watch. "Dude, could you be any more convincing? You sounded like a total bitch around Sam, how the hell would she believe that you are on _our_ side!" Valerie sighed from her side of the watch.

"I'm sorry," Valerie said quietly. "Just please do something."

"Oh we're doing something," Carly said as Mrs. Briggs stepped into the room. "We're going to Arkansas, then we are going to find Hector Puckett, then we are getting Sam out of this hell that she's been under for ten years! Jonah, I just wish you would have gotten to me _earlier_."

"I COULDN'T!" Jonah exclaimed. "I kept being run off whenever I got close."

"Heh, you should have contacted me," Mrs. Briggs said with a smirk. She placed a large briefcase on the table and looked around. Carly and Jonah clicked off their watches and Mrs. Briggs patted the suitcase with her hand. "We're going to have to work fast. I'm still not pleased with being awakened at six in the morning."

"Did you honestly sleep?" Jonah asked while rubbing his chin. "I personally couldn't see myself sleeping. Oh and how was I supposed to know you were Carly's bodyguard?"

"She's my lead bodyguard," Carly said with narrow eyes. Carly sighed and placed a large piece of paper on the table, it was a drawn map of a house. "Okay, here's what Freddie and the others described the map as. A lot of the inside rooms they don't know about." Carly pointed to two ends of the house. "There's a front door and the back door has three dead dogs in it."

"Freddie killed dogs?" Jonah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No you idiot…it was Freddie's mom." Jonah took a second to process that and then started laughing.

"Man that sounds so appropriate!"

"Yeah, she's not as crazy as she lets on." Jonah nodded and let out a sigh.

"Normally I'd want to go for Sam and Valerie first, but right now I think Freddie is the only one Sam still has any trust for. She loves that guy, and he has to be the one to get her out." Carly nodded her head and Mrs. Briggs investigated the map.

"Okay, Mrs. Puckett told us that there were two bodyguards," Carly said while looking over the map. "He said they came around the sides of the house, so I think they either guard the front of the house or the sides of the house."

"So we shouldn't attack from the front or the sides?" Mrs. Briggs asked.

"I think that's the case, Mrs. Benson also told us that they saw a fourth dog in the back, chained to a post. It was a big dog with a loud bark."

"So the back is also off limits," Jonah said with a sigh. "We could attack from underground."

"Be serious, Jonah, that would be foolish."

"There's only one way to get in," Mrs. Briggs said quietly. "We need to pull Santa Claus and sneak in under the eagle eye of that old woman."

"Hey, I'm not dressing up as a fat guy in a red suit with a white beard," Jonah said.

"Be serious!" Carly said quickly as she slapped the back of Jonah's head. "And if you had to, you would."

"Yeah that's true."

"Now an air attack, we can't use a helicopter, those are too much."

"Didn't Freddie say to contact his pilot?" Mrs. Briggs asked. "That man can come pick us up, give us parachutes and when we're flying over the spot, we can land on top of the woman's house."

"In daylight we would be spotted by the hound dogs, aka, the bodyguards." Carly rubbed her chin. "Well there are three of us, so each of us could do something. Someone would have to distract the hound dogs and another would have to distract the old lady while another got into the house and probably knocked the old lady out."

"We should call them bloodhounds, that sounds so much better," Jonah said with a grin.

"You're an idiot."

"What?"

"Hound dogs, lackeys, morons, that's what we call them. We are the bloodhounds. Bloodhounds: fierce, loyal, sharp, and tricky, that's us."

"Oh whatever, it doesn't matter."

"Right." Carly stood up straight and smirked. "Well, I think it's time I star in a real action tale. Let's commence operation: Save Freddie."

"Tell me you don't have a name for every step." Carly closed her eyes and held her smirk.

"The next step is operation: Rescue Sam."

"Whatever…"

"Anyway, let's contact Freddie's pilot." Carly crossed her arms and opened her eyes. "Beware when the bloodhounds come calling for you."

* * *

Carly's brigade is moving out, let's see what happens. I am posting the chapters now because in the morning I'll be playing with my cousins


	15. The Dogs Bark

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 14 (The Dogs Bark)

Carly and Jonah walked down the street, Carly was smirking and Jonah was groaning. "Why Carly, Why?" Jonah asked. He had a large, fat, red flannel suit on and was wearing a large white beard. "Why did you make me dress up as Santa!"

"You suggested it," Carly said with a grin.

"I did not!" Jonah sighed and crossed his arms. "Besides, _you're_ the actress, not me!"

"Hey, I'll be doing my fair share of acting."

"Yeah, all you have to do is go up there and start acting like _you."_

"So I have to pull the whole 'my car broke down' trick, so what?"

"I have to be Santa just to get two dumb bodyguards attention on me. Then I have to let them _chase_ me."

"Hey, remember, it's all for Sam and even Valerie. I agree with you guys, it can't be good for Valerie, being the only girl in there."

"Yeah…" Carly stopped walking and lifted some binoculars. She saw in the distance, the house where Freddie was, two bodyguards were guarding the front. Both were near the corners of the house. She lowered the binoculars and patted Jonah on the back.

"Okay, you have to go first."

"What!" Jonah sighed, it made sense really, he'd go and get the bodyguards away. Then it would be up to Carly to distract the old woman.

"Once I'm distracting her, it will be up to Mrs. Briggs to get inside through the top. Then you have to find a way to return back to the house without letting the hound dogs return."

"Oh yeah, I'll definitely try." Carly and Jonah walked a slight bit ahead and then Carly hid behind a tree as Jonah continued to walk down the street. Jonah stopped in front of the house and turned to face the two men who were now staring at him with wide eyes.

"Who…are you?" One man asked.

"Ho-ho-ho, I'm Santa Claus. Who do you think I am? Who are you, lard butt?"

"What!"

"That's right, I just called you lard butt and I'm calling your partner a jarhead." Carly raised her eyebrow from her hiding spot and shook her head.

"I never said make them want to murder you," Carly said under her breath. Jonah saluted the two men and turned around.

"Hey! You can kiss my big…fat…REAR!" Carly slapped her forehead and the two men started to charge toward Jonah. Jonah laughed and ran off. "I got them! I got the stupid hound dogs!"

"You are being an idiot," Carly said with a sigh as she walked up to the door and pressed a button on a remote she had. "Briggs, the hound dogs are after the bone, it's time to commence take two, taking down Sergeant butt-face." Carly rang the doorbell and Amelia opened the door and smiled at Carly.

"Well look who it is!" Amelia said quickly. "Carly Shay! I love your movies, what brings you here?"

"I was in Arkansas, got bored and decided to start signing autographs for fans. This is the third neighborhood that I've been in."

"Oh, I'd love an autograph!" Amelia walked into the house and came back with a notepad and pen. "You know, you must be tired from signing so many."

"Yes, well it doesn't really matter."

"Yes, but normally if you were signing autographs, your fingers would be tired from gripping the pen." Carly looked up from the notepad to see Amelia holding a gun to her face, she raised her eyebrow. "I saw what your 'Santa' did to my two bodyguards, what are you plotting?"

"You know, I've had a gun pointed to my face before."

"But was it real?"

"All guns in my movies are real, so if you think that gun is going to scare me, you're wrong. Besides, I've seen scarier."

"Like what?"

"My bagpipe loving teacher becoming the best bodyguard around. Oh, and the ruthless bodyguard is…" Carly smirked and pointed, Amelia raised her eyebrow and turned around in time to be shot in the abdomen by a pistol. "…Right behind you." Carly looked over to see Jonah walking back without the large red robe on, in his hands were two shotguns with smoke coming out of them.

"The hound dogs didn't suspect a thing," Jonah said with narrow eyes.

"That woman really has a clean chimney," Mrs. Briggs said with a smirk.

"Okay, well it looks like the dogs have been stirred up, let's get Freddie and the others," Carly said as she stepped into the house. Carly looked down at Amelia, the woman was holding her side and groaning with pain. "Sorry, but it had to be done."

"I think they're somewhere in the basement," Mrs. Briggs said. Mrs. Briggs tapped Amelia with her foot. "Hey, old hag…"

"Isn't it weird that she's calling another old woman an old hag?" Jonah whispered to Carly. Mrs. Briggs narrowed her eyes and glanced at Jonah. "Sorry." Mrs. Briggs rolled her eyes and looked at Amelia.

"Where's your basement, and if you have a key to where our people are locked up, I'd suggest you give it to us."

"Y-You bastards!" Amelia exclaimed. "Ganging up on a sweet old woman like this."

"I think you're more of a _cunning_ old woman than anything else. Now tell us what we want to know, you damn old hag."

"Seriously, that creeps me out," Jonah said quietly. Mrs. Briggs continued glaring at the woman but lifted the pistol up and fired a shot past Jonah's head. Jonah jumped up and Carly sighed.

"Let's not waste our ammo," Carly said as she knelt down toward Amelia. "Now, a stereotypical actress and a real actress are often the same. I however am not a stereotypical actress, I'm not mean, I'm not stuck up…I'm not _shallow_. But, if I have to be, I will be. I know you don't want to be shot at again, and I'm not above having my bodyguard do it again. But I won't do it, if you would just tell us what we need to know." Amelia growled and sucked in some air through her teeth.

"Fine," Amelia said with a groan. "The key is in my pocket."

"Thank you." Carly fished the key out of Amelia's pant pocket. "Now the basement, were can we find it?"

"The door to the basement is in the kitchen."

"Again, I thank you for your help. Once we get our people out, we'll be sure to help you survive, plus, I think you'll enjoy going on trial for all of this.

"What you're doing, it's impossible. Do you know how powerful of a man Hector Puckett is!"

"Do you know how powerful of a man Freddie Benson is? Not only that, Freddie Benson, Henry Benson, Della Benson, Amy Puckett, Spencer Shay, and even myself. We are much more powerful than that lame asshole, Hector Puckett. Do you even have any grandchildren?"

"I have no family."

"So I suppose you wouldn't know how to deal with a man sexually assaulting his own daughter. I guess you wouldn't know the pain of dealing with all that. Too bad, it's a pity. Do us a favor, stay alive, my brother is going to enjoy prosecuting you." Carly stood up slowly and looked around, she then looked at Mrs. Briggs. "Okay, let's go." The three walked into the kitchen and Jonah shot the basement door with his guns. Carly sighed and opened the door. "Why, Jonah?"

"I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to do that," Jonah said with a smile. "Plus, it could have fired off a warning shot to alert Freddie that we've arrived."

"I have a hard time believing they'd hear us." Carly peered down into the dark basement, and raised her eyebrow. "Okay, now be extra careful, we don't know if there would be anything else down here. Who knows, that cunning old woman could have the entire place booby trapped."

"Yeah, so let's tread carefully then," Mrs. Briggs said as she cocked her pistol. Jonah nodded and cocked his shotguns. The group stepped into the basement and Carly felt the wall for a light switch, she found one and turned it on. The floor was covered with rats running all over the place, most of the rats were big and brown.

"I have a feeling she wasn't worried about pest control," Jonah stated with narrow eyes.

"Anyone ever die from being covered in rats?" Carly asked with a sigh. All the way across the basement was a door that seemed to be tightly closed. "Okay, here's what I'm going to do…I thought I'd have use for these." Carly lifted her shirt up some to reveal several grenades around her belt. "Stand back, it's time for some rat extermination."

"We _could_ just pull this switch," Jonah said while pointing to a switch on the wall. "Pull this and I guess some jets come from the wall and sedate the rats."

"Sure, spoil my fun why don't you."

"Eh, you can still blow up the rats, but I'm pulling this." Carly shrugged as Jonah pulled the switch, some machines moved from the ceiling and the wall and sprayed the rats with what looked like steam and smoke. The three watched as the rats all stopped moving and fell asleep.

"Cool, now to blow them to bits!" Jonah laughed lightly as Carly started tossing her grenades into the basement. Smoke and explosions covered the room, rat blood shot onto the walls and soon Carly stopped tossing grenades. "I'll save the last two in case I need them. I think it's safe to say most, if not all, the rats are dead or sedated."

"I'd say you've been watching too many movies, but I don't think it'd work," Mrs. Briggs said with a sigh.

"No, saying I've been _in_ too many movies would be more accurate."

"Yeah…" The three walked down the steps and through the floor covered in rats. Carly kicked some of the rats to the side. Some of the rats were still alive and active, but the numbers were few. That made it easy for Jonah and Mrs. Briggs to shoot the rats that came nearby. When they arrived at the door, Carly brought out her key.

"Let's get the leader of the pack out of this…literally rat infested place." Carly unlocked the door with the key as Mrs. Briggs and Jonah turned around to watch the ground and basement door. Carly opened the door and smiled as she saw Freddie, Jake, Henry, Della, Amy and Spencer all sitting on the ground. Freddie looked at her and smirked.

"What took you so long?" Freddie asked as he slowly stood up. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Everyone stepped out of their cell and looked around.

"I did not know there was rats all over the place, uh…what happened to them?"

"Carly went grenade crazy," Jonah said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get out of here," Carly said. "It's good to see you guys alive!" Carly hugged Freddie and then Spencer, she smirked and looked toward the door. "Well, the old lady is still alive, not sure about her bodyguards though…" Jonah chuckled and rested a shotgun on his shoulder.

"Those two hounds are probably not alive, and if they are, they are probably going to be mute for the rest of their lives. I don't know, I only shot them twice, one shot per body."

"Okay…well anyway, we need to go save Sam now," Freddie said as he shook his head.

"We don't know where Hector's hideout is though," Henry said as he rubbed his chin.

"Valerie did say that it was the 'biggest mansion around,'" Jonah said quietly. "Only, there's no way to know what that is."

"Actually, just before I jumped out of the plane, the pilot said he knew where the four biggest mansions in the country were," Mrs. Briggs stated. "He can fly us to each of those, Sam will be in one of those."

"Okay, that definitely helps narrow things down," Freddie stated. "Let us hope Hector doesn't choose to move his base."

"It's time to bring down the bastard," Spencer said as he dusted himself off.

"Personally, I'm more interested in getting Sam _out_ of her imprisonment. I could care less if we fight Hector right now or not. If we have to, then we will. Including Valerie, there are ten of us, which is more than enough to beat him down." Freddie crossed his arms and smirked as he looked from Carly to Jonah, Mrs. Briggs, Della, Amy, Spencer, Jake, and Henry.

"Whatever happens, we have one goal in mind and one goal only. Save Sam at whatever the cost, it's been a long time running but we've finally got a break, we're going to get her. We need to stick together and stay alive, every one of us should leave Hector's mansion with Sam and Valerie. There will be nobody left behind, if Nevel, Jeremy, or Gibby stand in our way, take them down. I want no casualties, no deaths, even Hector should live and put on trial. I'm confident he'd be put on death row, but if it comes to the point that one must die, then do so. Both Sam and Valerie need to exit that mansion safely, so if you must kill someone in order to save them, do it. Now, are you ready? No, that's not a question, we've been waiting for this moment for ten years, you're either ready to go in there and fight or you're too scared to go in there. I don't want cowardice, we need bravado. There is a little six year old girl out there who needs her mother, so we are going to give that child what she wants. If you are too scared, get over it and follow me into that mansion, it's time we declare war on Hector Puckett and bring down his empire."

"I'm not scared," Jake said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm ready to prosecute these bastards and put them all on death row," Spencer said with an angry face.

"I'm going to save my daughter," Amy exclaimed. Della nodded, she was in.

"I'm sticking with my son and…ex…wife through it all," Henry said as his hand rested just next to his gun holster.

"I'll put those kids in a permanent detention," Mrs. Briggs said with narrow eyes as she placed her pistol in her holster. "Nobody puts one of my students in such a long detention, except me of course." Mrs. Briggs smirked and Carly chuckled.

"If Valerie's in there, she's in danger too," Jonah said as he glanced at his shotgun. "Sam and Valerie both are in danger and both are scared." Jonah aimed his shotgun toward a rat on the ground near the wall, his face grew fierce and his eyes narrowed. "Hello Hector, goodbye Hector." Jonah fired a shot into the rat and it died.

"Ten years without my best friend is just too damn long," Carly said with a low growl. "I'm with you all the way." Freddie crossed his arms and smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get moving!" Freddie exclaimed.

* * *

Well Carly's group got them out of there, the next chapter should be up soon! I hope you liked this one, Carly's fun.


	16. Valerie Helps Sam

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Valerie Helps Sam)

Valerie sat on a bed and held her hands together, she shook her head and wiped a tear from her eyes. She hadn't actually been with the group for the entire ten years, she was pulled in by Jeremy at the start and she left the group after Jonah did. It was only a few more years later when she was pulled back into the group. She didn't ever want any part of tormenting Sam and knew she wasn't evil. But she had to, if she got caught being nice, she didn't know what would happen to her. _"Hector hasn't been here in a few days,"_ Valerie thought as she slowly stood up.

_"Sam hasn't had what I would call a decent meal…they force me to cook for them and they always make me cook them these big juicy meals. What about Sam? Why should she get such meager meals? It's not fair!"_ Valerie clenched her fists, she knew she needed to wait until Freddie arrived, Jonah said it was going to happen. Valerie walked out of the bedroom and looked down the hall, she knew that Nevel, Gibby and Jeremy were all still asleep, and Hector probably wouldn't be back before the end of the week. _"I know this is against what Jonah told me to do, but Sam deserves a good meal, and I think since I'm a good chef, I should give her one!"_

Valerie rushed to the kitchen and looked around, she smiled and tapped her chin. _"What should I make…I know!"_ Valerie rushed to the cupboard and started fingering through the ingredients. _"Canned Salmon, dry white wine, parsley, and corn-flour"_ Valerie grinned, it was perfect for an Alaska Baked Salmon. She put the ingredients on the counter and hurried to the refrigerator. _"Frozen Broccoli, and Edam Cheese! Perfect! Sam will love this!"_ Valerie glanced around the freezer and smiled when she spotted frozen strawberries. "I can use those too…" Valerie preheated the oven to 375 degrees Fahrenheit and put the gas mark on five. She then proceeded to prepare the food, in total it took her almost thirty minutes. Next she took two cups of frozen strawberries, a third cup of plain nonfat yogurt and a third cup of brown sugar. She rinsed the strawberries and placed them in a bowl, then she placed the yogurt in another bowl and the brown sugar in a separate bowl. _"She has to love this, I know she will! The boys can eat a measly can of beans for all I care! Today, Sam is dining on gourmet cooking!"_

Valerie placed the food on a cart and looked around to make sure nobody was around. She rushed the cart to the basement and took a ramp down to where Sam was being held. She knocked on Sam's cell door and smiled. "Sam! It's time to eat!"

"Oh dear god, not you," Sam said with a groan. Valerie frowned and looked down.

"I don't care what you say, I'm coming in." Valerie huffed and opened the door, she hated how there was practically no light whatsoever in the room.

"I smell food, have you come to eat in front of me, Valerie?"

"No, I will not be eating, this is all for you." Valerie sighed and shook her head. "God, they need a light in here. Can you see anything Sam?"

"What the hell do you care, Valerie?"

"No, you misunderstand me, I'm…I'm not on their side. I want you to be saved."

"Like hell! If you wanted that, you would have sent help for me years ago!"

"That's true, I would have, but that's if I knew where to send the help. I don't even know where this mansion is, none of us do, only Hector knows. God, that name, I hate that man. I hate him for what he did to you, I hate Nevel, Gibby and Jeremy for being so cruel. I'm sorry that I had to be cruel to you, but I never once hit you, did I?"

"…"

"Of course I didn't, I didn't want this for you. Right now, now that Hector isn't here, it's the best opportunity to do what's right. Jonah forbade me from acting out against anyone right now, for my own safety, but I don't care."

"If you act out…you should have listened to him." Sam scoffed and Valerie sighed. She tightened her hands on the cart and looked over at Sam.

"Freddie's coming! Everyone is!"

"Who is everyone?"

"Freddie, Carly, Jake, Jonah, Mr. and Mrs. Benson, Mrs. Puckett, Spencer and even Mrs. Briggs! They're all coming to rescue you. I spoke with them just this morning. Carly, Jonah, and Mrs. Briggs went to get Freddie's group out of the cell, I have every confidence they will be here soon. I know you don't trust me, I'm not asking you to trust me because of what I did by acting so cruel. But please…just eat this meal and believe me when I say you're going to be saved."

"…" Sam slowly stood up from where she was sitting against the wall, there was a little lighter in the room from outside. "What…what did you make?" Valerie smiled proudly and pointed to the food.

"Well I have Alaskan Baked Salmon and for desert, frozen strawberries. You can eat them by dipping them into the yogurt and then the brown sugar."

"The boys let you do this?"

"Actually the boys are still asleep, they can eat slop for all I care, I made this food for you and they won't be getting their greedy little hands on this food."

"You should eat too…"

"I refuse to eat. I will not eat this because it's too good for me…" Sam walked over to the food and slowly picked up a fork and a knife.

"You know, I could easily stab you with this knife and make my escape."

"Go ahead, I'd probably deserve it, I'd do it if I was in your shoes." Sam glanced at Valerie and then back to the food.

"No, I'm hungry, but I'd still consider it…this isn't poisoned is it?"

"Of course it isn't." Valerie smiled softly and watched Sam cut the food. "Sam, your daughter is alive." Sam raised her eyebrow as she moved the meat to her mouth. She slowly chewed the food and swallowed. "How is it?"

"It is very good. Did you say my daughter really is alive?"

"Yes, she was dropped off near Freddie's house. Someone working under Hector had no clue that Freddie's home was nearby, and the maid was driving down the street. Poor maid, nearly had a heart attack when the car went speeding by."

"So, Freddie has my baby?" Sam smiled and took another bite of the food.

"Yes, and I spoke with Carly a little while ago, she said the maid states Freddie acts like a real dad and has occasional slipups." Sam raised her eyebrow and Valerie chuckled. "Apparently he has a habit of calling Angie his daughter without even realizing it."

"Angie?" Sam thought for a moment and smiled. "That is a beautiful name, did Freddie think of it all himself?"

"I think he did. He even took the child out for ice cream, he was strict on not letting her eat more than two scoops." Sam smiled softly and ate another bite of meat.

"That's good, a six year old child shouldn't eat too much ice cream."

"I believe he's handled the being a dad part well. He took her to the park and they did a lot of fun things there, then there was the drawing, she seems to love to draw."

"So, Freddie makes a good daddy, did they even ask for him to be one?"

"No, he just did it himself. I think it started out with Angie being really quiet and mute, she was afraid of him at first, but she warmed up to him, I think that's what the maid said when I talked to her."

"You talked to his maid…he _has_ a maid…"

"He's a multi-millionaire and he's an author. He's written several great books, I'd give you one of them to read but it's so damn dark in this place that there is just no way to read it. He still loves you, Sam…"

"He does…" Sam blushed lightly as she pushed another piece of meat into her mouth. "He doesn't despise me for leaving so abruptly like that?"

"I don't think he ever did hate you for it, the instant you left he wanted to know where you went. He and Carly both started looking for you but never knew where to start. Hector actually helped Freddie become as rich and powerful as he is today, though I think without Hector, he would have done so anyway. But over time, Hector figured Freddie would be a threat, so I guess he stayed close to Freddie so he wouldn't ever suspect. Ten years, Hector kept lying, deceiving, betraying and leading Freddie elsewhere. Ten years, I begged and prayed for release, I couldn't ever know where we were, I couldn't ever do anything but watch you suffer. I hated every bit of it. Ten years, Jonah tried to contact Carly somehow and just a couple weeks ago he finally managed to get to her. Then he told her that it was Hector, but Carly had a hard time believing it, so did Freddie but they suspected him. I'm guessing Freddie somehow figured out it _was_ Hector and now he's out looking for you with more vigor than ever before."

"Jonah told you not to do anything, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you cook me this meal?"

"Because I thought you deserved it. After everything that's happened to you, you're finally going to be saved, this meal is the least I can do for you. I couldn't just sit and not do something for you. I believe they're coming for you today, you need your strength up so you can escape alive. Of course, Freddie's not going to allow any more harm to come to you." Sam smiled and finished the meal. She then started to eat the strawberries, she dipped a strawberry in the yogurt and then the brown sugar and took a bite of it. She let the juice flow onto her tongue and down her throat, she let out a soft moan of pleasure as the food went down her throat and into her stomach. Valerie smiled and wiped away a small tear.

"Thank you, Valerie…"

"Oh, it was nothing...Oh, keep the knife, you may need it." Sam nodded and Valerie put the knife in a bowl of water. She ran her fingers over the knife and cleaned it of the food, she then handed it to Sam and smiled. "Here, it's clean."

"Thanks." Sam put the knife in her pocket and Valerie pointed to a glass of orange juice.

"Drink, you should do that because you need to have something good in there." Sam nodded and picked up the glass, she moved it to her mouth and started to guzzle the juice down. "I have a pitcher of it if you need any more." Sam put the glass on the tray and wiped her mouth, she licked her lips and grinned.

"I could use a little more, thanks." Valerie smiled and refilled the glass, Sam then put it to her mouth and let the precious essence flow down her throat once more.

"Heh, I should make some slop for the boys, just in spite!" Valerie laughed lightly and Sam shrugged.

"If you want to, go ahead."

"Actually, this was absolutely forbidden by Jonah because of the danger of the situation, but I want to run you through the mansion and get you out of here."

"Jonah's right, that _is_ dangerous, especially if we run into the guys."

"Right, well Hector isn't here and you have a knife, it should be safe." Sam shrugged and ate another strawberry. She closed her eyes and sighed, she was definitely enjoying all the food. Soon a hand cupped over Valerie's mouth and Sam's eyes grew wide.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nevel asked. "You should be cooking for us."

"Yeah, you're not betraying us, are you?" Jeremy asked. Valerie growled and bit Nevel's hand.

"Damn it!" Nevel placed a hand on his wrist and Valerie glared at him.

"I was never with you to begin with!" Valerie exclaimed. "So I can't betray you, I've had it up to here with your treatment of Sam!"

"You bitch!" Nevel slapped Valerie hard across the face and knocked her to the ground. Sam's eyes grew wide and she stepped back as Valerie slowly got back up, blood was trickling from her mouth.

"You don't help the captive," Gibby said with narrow eyes. "You _never_ help her, you understand?"

"Shut up bastard!" Valerie exclaimed. Gibby growled and punched Valerie in the abdomen.

"We're going to teach you a lesson, big time," Nevel said with narrow eyes. Valerie shook and stepped back as the three men stepped forward. Jeremy slammed her against the wall and she let out a loud groan.

"What are you going to do?" Valerie's eyes were wide with fear and Jeremy smirked.

"The 'no touching' rule Hector made only applies to Sam," Jeremy said with a devious voice. Nevel and Gibby chuckled and they removed the tray of food from the room, leaving only Jeremy with the girls. Valerie gasped as Jeremy closed in on her.

"Leave her alone!" Sam exclaimed as her hand tightened around the handle of the knife. She lifted the knife on the air and brought it down against Jeremy's back.

"Crap!" Jeremy released Valerie and turned to Sam. "You bitch, you'll pay for that!" Jeremy slapped Sam and knocked her to the ground, he then glanced at Valerie who was sitting on the floor with a terrified look on her face.

"Jonah…hurry," Valerie muttered under her breath.

"You're not supposed to get brave, either one of you." Jeremy quickly grabbed Valerie's arm. "Come on, you're going to be locked up in another room."

"No!" Valerie screamed as Jonah pulled Valerie out of the room, Sam winced as the door slammed shut and locked. Sam's lip quivered as she sat in a stony position.

"Freddie, please hurry," Sam said quietly. What nobody knew was the plane Freddie was on was drawing ever near to the mansion.

* * *

There's the chapter, Ouch, well Valerie disobeyed Jonah's orders to wait till they arrived...The others are heading to the place, finally! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now if you will, look below V.

-THE RECIPES!-

I thought I'd post the recipes for the food that Valerie made.

Alaska Bake_  
_418 g Canned pink Alaska salmon  
430 g Frozen broccoli  
-- cooked and drained  
150 ml Dry white wine  
2 tb Freshly chopped parsley  
15 g Cornflour  
175 g Gruyere or Edam cheese  
-- thinly sliced

Pre-heat the oven to 190C, 375F, Gas mark 5.

Drain the can of salmon and make the juice up to 150ml  
/ 1/4 pint with water for fish stock. Break the salmon  
into large chunks and arrange it with the broccoli in  
a single or 4 individual ovenproof dishes. Put the  
fish stock, wine, parsley and cornflower into a  
saucepan and blend until smooth. Heat gently, stirring  
all the time until the sauce thickens. Pour over the  
salmon and broccoli.

Arrange the slices of cheese over the top of the dish  
and bake for 20 minutes or until the cheese has  
melted. Serve immediately.

Serves 4. Approx. 395 kcals per serving

Brown Sugar Strawberries  
2 cups fresh strawberries  
1/3 cup plain nonfat yogurt  
1/3 cup loosely packed brown sugar

Rinse and dry strawberries but do not hull. Place strawberries in serving  
bowl. Place yogurt and brown sugar in 2 separate bowls. To eat, dip  
strawberries into yogurt and then into brown sugar.


	17. Battle for the Girls Begins

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 16 (The Battle for the Girls Begins)

"This better be the one," Freddie said with crossed arms as the plane landed in front of the mansion. "This is the third one we are visiting, it's all the way in Maine..."

"I think it's the one," Carly said while rubbing her chin. "I just feel like it is."

"Yeah, same here." The group all exited the plane, each with weapons in case they needed to fight.

"Valerie told me before that Sam was in the basement," Jonah said quietly. "So if she's there, we'll definitely find her."

"Wasn't Valerie supposed to meet us outside of the place?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought she was supposed to meet us out here."

"She was." Jonah looked around and frowned. "So the question is where she is?" Jonah lifted his watch and pressed a button on it, he waited to connect with Valerie but it did not happen. "Is my watch screwed up? Freddie, Carly, try yours."

"Right, I'll do that," Carly said as she pressed the button on her radio. "Valerie, Valerie are you there?" Freddie did the same.

"Valerie, if you're there speak up!" Freddie exclaimed. "This is not the time for joking! Do you know the gravity of the situation we are in? We need to get Sam out of there now, you know there are guards out here and we can't enter without fighting them. I'd rather not kill anybody today, unless that bastard, Hector is in there, I wouldn't mind blowing his slimy ass to smithereens actually." No response came, so Freddie lowered his arm.

"You don't have to be so angry," Carly said with a sigh. Freddie shrugged and pressed his radio button again.

"Valerie, I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated right now. If you're there, pick up, if you're not, we're going in without you. We can't wait any longer for you, but we do need to leave this place with you along with Sam." Freddie sighed and gestured the group to start moving, finally a transmission came through.

"Freddie…"

"What!" Freddie looked at his watch, that wasn't Valerie's voice, it was Sam's voice. Freddie pressed the radio button and started speaking. "Sam, is that you? What are you doing with Valerie's radio?"

"She dropped it in here I guess. She made me some food, don't be mad at her, Jonah. She couldn't stand sitting around doing nothing. I can't believe I figured out how to work this thing in the dark. Please try to find her first, Jeremy, Nevel and Gibby caught her." Everybody had almost serene looks on their faces when they heard Sam's voice, but now they were angry.

"They have Valerie!" Jonah exclaimed. "I can't believe this! I explicitly told her not to do anything to endanger herself!"

"It's okay, we'll get her," Freddie said quietly. Freddie pressed the button once more and spoke. "Sam, listen, if those people return, do not anger them. We will find you once we find the basement, when that happens we will let you know we're in. Ten years is a long time without you, I don't want to go any longer without you."

"Yeah, we refuse to lose you again!" Carly exclaimed into the radio. "Oh, and one more thing, if anyone told you this…I am NOT SHALLOW!" Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We _know_, Carly. Okay, ending transmission now, let's move!" Everyone pulled out their weapons, since Valerie hadn't been out of the mansion, the guards were definitely still out, if they saw them they would try to kill them.

"Glad we restocked on grenades," Carly said quietly. "I didn't know your pilot had an arsenal in there."

"He doesn't, he probably stopped by a weapon shop…"

"That's a good thing, which means we all were able to stock up on guns." Freddie nodded, he himself had two revolvers that he could use if he had to. Though he wasn't big on using guns, he probably would just fight with his fists. Jake had an assault rifle, Henry had a semi automatic pistol, Della had a 500 revolver pistol, Amy had an Armsel Striker shotgun. Mrs. Briggs had the pistol she was using before along with a Barret model rifle. Spencer had an AS50 Sniper Rifle, Jonah had switched to a light machine gun. Carly carried only her grenades and a dagger in her pocket. Besides his two revolvers, Freddie was carrying with him an Avenger Gatling Gun.

(A/N: Let it be known, I don't know much of anything about guns. I searched online for the most powerful guns, with the intention of giving Freddie the top one. I found a video on YouTube that listed these guns in the top ten section, some of them seemed to be too big though. Most of them are capable of being carried it seems. I've listed it from the weakest of the ten to the strongest. The music to that video actually fits this scene pretty much…)

"This gun isn't all that heavy," Freddie said quietly. "Jonah, I know I said we needed to stay together, but I want you to go find Valerie. Dad, Mom, and Jake, you guys go with him." Everyone nodded as they turned the corner. There they spotted several guards aiming pistols at them. "Oh, and we didn't expect this one bit." Freddie sighed and shook his head, as against guns he was, he had to use them. "Everyone, open fire."

The guards stood with shock etched on their faces as all nine people aimed their guns and shot down every guard in their path. Freddie groaned and shook his head, he hated this, the mansion was already turning into a battlefield. The guards had opened fire but none of them were really getting hit. The guards kept falling as the group proceeded through the thick amount. Carly kept leaping around and throwing grenades onto the onslaught of guards, they didn't know how many there were, but enemies kept pouring out of the building. It didn't take much more than two minutes before it was all over.

"You okay, Freddie?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow. Freddie looked pale, as though he wanted to barf, he swallowed and shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's just a lot of carnage, that's all. I wasn't planning on this." Freddie looked at the large gun he had and frowned. "I almost want to destroy this now, but I'm thinking I may use this for something. No…I don't need this, Sam wouldn't like us using guns."

"There's a lake over there, you can throw away whatever weapons."

"Yeah, I'll stick with the two revolvers in my holster. They may not be as powerful but the strength in an attack is really how well you use the attack in question." Carly nodded and patted Freddie on the shoulder.

"We'll take the gun from you then," Henry said. "We'll enter on the back side of the building in search of Valerie, the lake is over there."

"Thank you." Freddie handed the avenger gun to Henry and rubbed his forehead. "Damn, we left a mess for Hector."

"It was only about twenty men actually," Carly said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I didn't want to kill anybody."

"Your words were 'unless we have to' and we had to," Jake said quickly. "So don't worry. Whatever it takes to save Sam and Valerie, then we'll do it."

"Remember though, we're following you," Mrs. Briggs said. "We will listen to your orders and follow them, you're our leader."

"When did this happen?" Freddie asked.

"Since it Sam is _your_ girl," Jonah said with a smirk. "We're rescuing Sam and she's the one you love, that's why we're following you, you know what you're doing."

"Okay then, well Jonah, in that case you lead your group. After all, you're going after Valerie."

"Yes."

"Let us meet in the main room on the first floor when we have saved the girls." Jonah nodded and shook Freddie's hand. "Now, these guns we have are pretty powerful, don't lose them and don't let them get into the hands of Nevel, Gibby or Jeremy." Jonah nodded as Jake, Henry and Della stood behind him. Freddie smiled as Carly, Mrs. Briggs, Amy and Spencer stood behind him. "Like I said, everyone better return alive, but I have no doubts about that. Move out!" Both groups separated, Jonah's group ran toward the back, threw Freddie's gun in the lake, ran to the door and busted it in. They looked around and sighed.

"Where do we start?" Jonah asked out loud. "Were do you think she may be?"

"You think it's a matter of space?" Henry asked. "If Valerie was helping Sam, they may want the most distance between them."

"Meaning if Sam's at the basement area, Valerie could be at the very top," Amy said with a shrug.

"That's so crazy, but it could work," Jonah said while rubbing his chin. "I do remember her saying her room was on the fifth floor, let's look there first." Jonah blinked and raised his eyebrow. "Why did I forget that we have cell phones?"

"Because we haven't used them in a while. Call Valerie." Jonah nodded and pulled out his cell phone as the group walked slowly through the first floor, checking for any signs of trouble.

"Hello?" Valerie's voice answered through the phone.

"Valerie! Thank god you're okay!" Jonah said quickly.

"Jonah! I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you but I wanted to help Sam…"

"It's okay, I understand. We're in the mansion, where are you? We had to split into groups, Freddie's going to find Sam, I'm coming to find you."

"I'm on the very top floor, the furthest room away." Jonah looked up a set of stairs and sighed.

"Does this place have an elevator? This is almost like a bloody hotel." Valerie giggled lightly and sighed.

"Yeah, but it'd be better to take the stairs. The boys could try to stop the elevator."

"Yeah wouldn't want that." Jonah gestured for Mr. and Mrs. Benson to follow him. The group began to run up the stairs at full speed. Jake continued to glance over his shoulder to make sure nothing was following. The four tried to move as quietly as possible so as not to attract a whole lot of attention

"If we see anyone, what should we do?" Jake asked.

"Shoot them in the leg, the arm or any other non vital area on their body."

"You have guns!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Of course we do, we weren't taking these bastards on while being unarmed. Freddie doesn't want any deaths though, so we're just going to be shooting the arms and legs."

"Oh, okay…I should let you know that Jeremy tried to rape me."

"I will be shooting off his arms and legs as well as turning him feminine." Soon the group reached the top floor, Jonah looked down the hall and spotted a room in the far distance. The group slowly made their way to the door, the stopped when Jeremy stepped out from behind a wall.

"Long time no see, traitor," Jeremy said with a frown. "Nice guns. I have nothing but this." Jeremy smirked and moved the weapon in his arm, Jonah's eyes grew wide, the weapon was a bazooka.

"You'd use that in this mansion?"

"Yes."

"You are one sick and pathetic bastard."

"I know. At least I don't have to sneeze and blow my nose every damn day of my life anymore."

"I see…" Jonah looked over at his group and frowned. "You guys go for Valerie! I'll hold this bastard off!" The group nodded and Jeremy allowed them to run past him.

"I'll kill them once I'm done with you." Jeremy put the bazooka on his shoulder and smirked as he fired off a shot. Jonah shouted and leapt out of the way, the shot hit a far wall and shook the entire building.

"Damn you!" Jeremy laughed and pointed the bazooka toward Jonah once more. "Crap!" Jonah growled and narrowed his eyes. _"I have to get him out of this area."_ Jonah turned and ran.

"Hey! Where are you going? What are you, a coward?" Jeremy chased after him and continued firing explosive gunshots toward Jonah. Jonah ran in serpentine fashion and kept a narrowly avoiding the explosions that trailed behind him. The explosives racked the mansions and Jeremy kept firing, Jonah kept running and stopped when Jeremy stopped shooting. Jonah laughed and Jeremy raised his eyebrow. "What is so funny?"

"You're out of ammo, and now…it's my turn." Jonah smirked and pointed his machine gun toward Jeremy. "Sadly you've pretty much destroyed the stairs, but they're still usable."

"I'm sure people can get down, but you can't get up. There's a large gap right in the middle."

"So true, falling down the large gap would surely lead to a person's demise." Jonah narrowed his eyes and fired off a round of bullets. Jeremy lifted his Bazooka in front of him to avoid any gunfire as smoke enveloped him. He didn't aim for Jeremy, but the floor beneath him. The bullets pelted the ground and the stairs started to crumble, soon Jeremy lost balance with the weight of his bazooka and started to fall forward. He dropped the bazooka but didn't stop falling, he grabbed a hold of the edge when he fell and groaned. Jonah walked over to where Jeremy hung.

"Hey, are you going to let me hang here?"

"I don't have to…" Jeremy's eyes widened as Jonah moved his foot to Jeremy's hand.

"No! Wait! Hold on a minute!" Jonah frowned and crushed Jeremy's fingers with his shoe. Jeremy screamed and fell from the stairs.

"That's for touching Valerie and taking part in the torture of Sam. The price of your crimes have now been paid." Jonah tossed his gun down the gap and looked up to see Valerie at the edge of the stairs with Jake, and the Bensons.

"Jonah!" Valerie exclaimed with a smile.

"Valerie, it's been far too long!" Jonah's eyes widened as Valerie ran and jumped over the edge. "What do you think you're doing!" Jonah opened his arms and Valerie landed in his chest, in one smooth motion, almost accidental, Valerie's lips landed on Jonah's. Jonah held his hands on her waist and set her gently on the ground while holding the kiss, when they parted lips, Jonah smiled at Valerie. "It's great to see you again, Valerie," Jonah said as he brushed her hair back.

"Thank you so much, Jonah," Valerie said as she rested her head on his chest. Jonah ran his fingers through Valerie's hair and looked up at the others.

"I'm not about to catch you guys, so you'll have to find another way down."

"We can use the elevator," Jake said with a smirk. "I think it'll be fine. Let's get down there and help Freddie get to Sam."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie stood over Gibby's body and frowned, a kill that wasn't needed. It was a hard fight, he had a dagger and a pistol with him. Freddie and Carly had chosen to take him on and Carly wound up stabbing Gibby in the back while Freddie fired a gunshot with his revolver into Gibby's abdomen. The battle really ended when Gibby was far enough for Carly to toss a grenade at him. Gibby had been knocked back by the explosion and it seemed to tear an arm and a leg off his body, sadly, Gibby died an agonizing and painful death at the hands of Carly. "You didn't have to use that grenade," Freddie said quietly.

"Sure I did," Carly said while panting. She was actually sweating, as was Freddie, slowly both were getting accustomed to the fact that they had to kill these people. "Right now though, I just want to get Sam. I don't really care for any more of this."

"Then let us take care of Nevel if he shows up," Mrs. Briggs said firmly. "The basement door is right there it seems, go and get Sam." At that, Freddie and Carly hurried to the door, Mrs. Briggs, Spencer and Amy started toward the door and stopped when Nevel stepped in front of them. "Damn, didn't think we'd actually run into him though."

"Yeah, you jinxed it," Spencer said with narrow eyes.

Freddie and Carly made it into the basement and walked down the stairs, they looked over to see a long ramp, but the basement itself looked like a maze. "This place is huge," Carly said while taking a deep breath.

"Sam is in here somewhere, she's so close that I can feel it." The two walked around the basement floor for about five to ten minutes before meeting up at the door, they looked up to see Mrs. Briggs, Spencer, and Amy walking down the stairs.

"Nevel is no longer an issue," Mrs. Briggs said. All three people looked shaken from the battle they had experienced. Spencer seemed to take the blunt of the injuries. "Have you found Sam yet?"

"No, we've been looking all over the place," Carly said quietly. "Though there seems to be a food cart in the middle of one hallway. Carly and Freddie's eyes widened, they had forgotten, Valerie fed Sam some food, if there was a food cart nearby, that's where Sam was. Carly and Freddie then ran off and the other three followed in pursuit, but they were just walking fast, not running. The group stopped in front of a large door and Freddie inspected it, he then saw a lock on the door and used his two revolvers to shoot the lock. He jumped back and Carly tossed a few grenades at the door.

"CARLY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Freddie exclaimed. They heard a yelp on the other side of the door and the other three sighed and shook their heads. Freddie hurried to where the door was and noticed it had been blown off the hinges. "Carly…you're an idiot…"

"I was desperate to unlock the door and find my friend. I didn't think the door was that weak."

Sam looked up from where she was sitting and saw a massive amount of smoke, silhouettes of two figures were in the smoke and soon three more appeared. When the smoke cleared, she could see everyone. Freddie had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Freddie…Freddie!"

* * *

Yeah, finally they're reunited! Of course, Hector wasn't there. Hope you liked this and yeah, I didn't think the fight with Gibby or Nevel would be important...I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next will be up soon. For the record, this story will have a little over 30...


	18. Safe in His Arms

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 17 (Safe In His Arms)

Sam's eyes were wide with near disbelief as she looked at Freddie, she couldn't believe he had finally found her. She looked around to see Carly, Spencer, Mrs. Briggs and Amy. She saw Jonah, Valerie, Henry, Della and Jake walk up behind that group and her lip trembled. She took a slow step forward, thankful to Valerie for the food earlier, it gave her the strength to actually get up and move around. She took another step and then broke into a rushed pace, she ran into Freddie's arms, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she buried her face into his chest. Now the tears came to her eyes, but they were not the same tears that she cried once before when she first left, they were tears of joy and happiness. Those tears were still bittersweet though, she was sad over what her father had done to her. She ignored the smell of smoke in Freddie's clothing, she didn't even care that when Carly blew the door in, it came within one foot of her head.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Freddie said in a calm and soothing voice. "I have you, you're protected, I won't let anything more happen to you." Sam continued to cry and Freddie ran his hand through her hair. "Nothing will ever come close to you again." Sam sniffed and looked up into Freddie's eyes.

"I thought you'd hate me after I left like that."

"I could never and have never hated you, not once did I hate you." Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and he wiped her tears away. She looked at everyone who was there, Carly was wounded as well as Freddie. Spencer seemed to be greatly wounded but still strong enough to stand, Mrs. Briggs was even wounded, Amy had been shot too but it was nothing serious. Henry, Della and Jake managed to make it without any wounds. Valerie's clothing was torn slightly and Jonah was dirty.

"Everyone here…"

"Everyone here came to save you. There would have been a lot more people but not everyone was needed. I have two people taking care of Angie right now, which is your daughter."

"She's alive, thank god…But, what's with all the weapons?"

"This is how determined we were to get you out of here alive, it's a good thing too, Nevel and Gibby seemed to have weapons."

"Jeremy had a bazooka," Jonah said with a sigh. "But no worries there, we got out of that perfectly unscathed."

"Thank you so much for everything," Sam said quietly. "You've been through so much…for _me_."

"We love you, that's why we went through it all," Freddie said as he placed his finger under Sam's chin and tilted it up. "Even Mrs. Briggs came to get you, just goes to show just how important you were to her." Sam looked over at Mrs. Briggs and saw her nod and smile. "I still have a few promises to fulfill as well, if you'll let me."

"What promises are those, Freddie?" Freddie smiled and held Sam closely.

"Do you trust me to take care of you and never let another soul hurt you again?" Sam nodded slowly, there was no question of that, even at this moment she felt safe in his strong arms. This was the first in ten years that she felt safe and protected in another man's arms and it was the very man she longed for. "Then if you remember my promise from ten years ago, that when you turned eighteen, I was going to take you as my wife. Well, we're twenty six now and there's a beautiful girl that I promised to bring her mother back. There's also a friend who I promised that I would start a family with someone that I loved. Well, Sam…I still love you more than life itself and I also love Angie as though she were my own child. I would love nothing more than to have you as my wife and be a dad to Angie."

"I love the name you chose for her," Sam said quietly. "She should have that name…I've waited so long to be with you, now that I am with you, I never want to leave your arms. I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life, I love you Freddie."

"So I'll take that as a yes then." Freddie smirked and he brought his lips to Sam's. Sam's eyes were wide at first and she slowly closed them and let the warmth and electricity of the kiss flow through her body. It sparked sensations that she hadn't felt in so long. If she could describe Freddie's kiss, she may have described the feeling as warm, soft, protective and strong. It was gentle and something that she didn't want to ever end. For the first time in ten years she felt light and she didn't mind Freddie's embrace. She trusted him completely and knew that he would never do anything to her, it was other men that she was uncomfortable around and fearful of. Freddie started to lift his head up but Sam held his head down so she could take the kiss in fully and enjoy it.

"I hate to ruin a good moment, but we have to leave," Mrs. Briggs said quickly. "We don't know when Hector will show up and if he does, we don't need to be here. We also should get everyone cleaned up and back home." Freddie lifted his head up and Sam rested her hands on his shoulder.

"She's right, I think there's a hotel the pilot of my plane knows, the manager is friendly and I've met him before. He'll let us borrow a room to get cleaned up, there's also a few nurses there who will help fix and bandage any wounds. Let's go there and we can all get reacquainted."

"Yeah, I'm up for that," Sam said with a smile.

"Why don't we take a hero's leave," Carly said with a grin. Freddie and Sam looked at Carly with raised eyebrows. "What? You know the hero's leave, or I guess Sam can walk on her own." Freddie smirked and placed his other arm under Sam's knees, she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her.

"A hero's exit it is," Freddie stated. "As per request of the actress, you don't mind, do you?"

"I don't mind at all," Sam said quietly. She lifted her head and kissed Freddie's lips. "I will never tire of kissing you."

"Well that's good, I won't ever tire of your kisses either." Freddie and Sam looked over at Mrs. Briggs, she was carrying her briefcase. "I've been wondering, what's the point of that?"

"This?" Mrs. Briggs asked as she lifted the briefcase. She grinned and chuckled. "This is Hector's homecoming present. I'm going to bring the house down, literally. Hector will come home to a pile of rubble and ash."

"Ooh, but he'll be _ruined!_ All his money is in this house, some in the bank and some in the stock market." Freddie smirked and narrowed his eyes. "How deserving for him, it is such a fitting punishment until we see him again. I'll deny him the right of death for now, but the next we meet, if he still desires to create harm, I will make sure his death is fitting and perhaps slow."

"So then you'll allow the destruction of this mansion, boss?"

"Don't call me boss, it makes me sound old, but yeah, I'll allow it." Mrs. Briggs grinned and set the briefcase on the ground. "This is a large bomb, the shakings of that bazooka earlier have weakened the place already, this will destroy everything. I will set it to twenty minutes, which leaves us plenty of time to leave." Mrs. Briggs set the time on the bomb and everybody started to walk away. Sam kept her arms around Freddie's neck and she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Freddie," Sam said quietly.

"I love you, Sam." Freddie smiled and softly kissed Sam's forehead. The group exited the mansion and found the pilot of the jet leaning against it with a grin on his face.

"Good to see you out here, Mr. Benson," The pilot. "Is this the beautiful Samantha Puckett?" Though it was very subtle, Sam tightened her grip around Freddie, he recognized this from when Angie did it. Freddie smiled and nodded toward the man.

"Yes, but she's been through a lot of trauma, please don't mind if she does not wish to talk to you, as you understand, she will have a little trouble dealing with most men."

"That's very understandable, I am still glad for the safety of…the future Mrs. Benson?"

"Yes, that's right. Thank you for your sentiments and concerns." The pilot nodded as he entered the plane and walked to the cockpit. The group walked into the plane and sat down in some seats, the pilot knew he'd be flying to his hotel so he immediately got started. Freddie had set Sam in a chair next to the window and sat down next to her. He pointed out the window and grinned. "Sam, watch as your prison is erased from the face of this earth." Sam nodded and looked out the window as the plane lifted off the ground, it started to fly off and everyone watched as flames burst from the mansion's windows. The plane flew from the scene as the large mansion crumbled to the ground and fell to rubble, Sam's prison was no more.

* * *

There's the chapter, and they are out of there! Hope you liked it, and the sort of symbolic ending. Sam will have some trust issues, but she will still, if not eventually, be back to her usual Sam-like self!


	19. Just Chatting

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 18 (Just Chatting)

The group sat in a hotel room, the hotel itself was all the way in Florida, no chance of anyone looking for them there, if anybody was looking for them. Chances were Hector probably wanted them found, and fast. Sam lay on the bed and sighed, it definitely was more comfortable than a hard and cold floor. "So, you've been searching for me for ten years?" Sam asked while rolling on her back. "Both you and Carly?"

"Carly has as well, yes," Freddie said as he sat on the bed next to Sam, he ran his hand through Sam's hair and smiled.

"They kept saying Carly was so shallow." Carly crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not shallow…Oh and Freddie, I saw the critiques on my movie." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Carly's eyes stayed narrow. "A _C!_ You gave my movie a C."

"It was actually a C," Freddie said quietly. Sam giggled and shook her head.

"So, you became a real actress," Sam said with a smile.

"Yes, a famous director sent us, as in you and me a note requesting we become actors." Carly sighed and closed her eyes. "You left before I could ever tell you about it."

"Good you took the offer on your part."

"Yeah, but it didn't feel the same, I had wanted you there with me."

"Well, I think I would have turned it down."

"Oh…well it still would have been better if I had been able to tell you." Sam nodded and shrugged her shoulders, she looked over to Mrs. Briggs and blinked.

"I'm still surprised to see Mrs. Briggs coming to my rescue."

"Well she's my bodyguard, I would have forced her to come even if she didn't want to." Carly grinned and Mrs. Briggs let out a chuckle.

"I'm getting older, I felt a desire to see one of my students again," Mrs. Briggs said with a smile. "I'm personally glad that I came, I go where I am needed and I was needed."

"Everyone here was needed for something," Jonah said with a smile. "Valerie gave us the inside reports, since she was already on the inside."

"Jonah's the one that told us who it was," Freddie said quietly. "Carly and I didn't believe him at first when he said Hector, so naturally I was just suspicious and didn't believe it was him until my dear editor paid a visit. He also spotted a drawing of Angie's, I couldn't let him figure out that Angie was safe though."

"And she is safe now?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"I suspect that when I told Tina to make sure Angie was safe, this was while being held up in the cell, Tina, Robert and Angie probably moved over to the safe-house. There's a small house like place behind my mansion, it has this secret area that allows people to go underground. The place under the ground is huge, it's like a whole other house, composed of everything you'd find in a home."

"So if they're in there and Hector decided to visit, he wouldn't find them?"

"That is correct." Sam smiled softly and closed her eyes, so was so happy to know that her daughter was truly protected. "My chauffer is also like a bodyguard, he's guarding the mansion from any shady characters. He wouldn't let Hector near the mansion while I'm away, that's a strict rule, when I'm not in the house, keep a close eye on all people. Tina and Robert are smart enough to tell him that Hector is a man that should immediately be removed from the compound."

"If he helped you get to where you became, couldn't he just as easily destroy you?"

"That won't happen," Henry said with a smirk. "My son here made ninety percent of his wealth and all himself. Hector is merely a tool that got him where he was today, and we all know what happens when a tool gets old or the owner doesn't have any more use for it."

"It gets tossed aside," Della said with a chuckle. "Hector Puckett is an old tool that Freddie doesn't have any use for whatsoever."

"Anyway, let's not talk about that man right now," Amy said with a sigh. "Let's talk how great it is that my daughter is back!"

"I never thought so many people could care," Sam said with a frown. "I always thought nobody was ever searching for me."

"On the contrary, everyone searched hard for you," Jake said with his arms crossed. "The trouble was, you never were able to stay in one place."

"How could we not try to find you?" Jonah asked with his arms crossed. "Even knowing the danger of the situation, we couldn't just leave you to be hurt even more. It took longer than we wanted, but we still managed to get you out of that hellhole."

"I personally have no regrets at all," Spencer said with a smirk. "The only thing is I won't be able to put those three men behind bars. Of course, death for Jeremy, Gibby and Nevel was only deserving for them."

"Suppose it was a good thing to leave the weapons in the mansion to be blown up?" Carly asked while tapping her chin. Freddie nodded, it was best to dispose of them, he didn't want to keep the guns.

"We only went in there for two things and we needed to leave only with those two people," Freddie stated. "We won that battle, and we had no use for those weapons. Also, Carly's been in _way_ too many action roles."

"Yeah, why are those the only films you ever rate as more than maybe a B?"

"Possibly because your other roles are horrible."

"Romance is not a horrible thing. Drama is good, even some of the tragedies are good."

"No, the tragedies are tragedies." Freddie smirked and Carly blinked once, she then narrowed her eyes.

"You're saying my tragedies are that bad?"

"Yes."

"Freddie Benson, I will totally hurt you!"

"Sorry, you can't touch me." Freddie grinned and Carly frowned.

"No, but as an actress, I can _blackmail_ you!"

"Really, and how is that?"

"You have a maid, right?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and sighed.

"A maid that is engaged to my butler, yes. One, I know you would never blackmail me and two, don't try pulling the cliché maid thing on me."

"What's cliché about it?"

"It's done in _every_ movie! It's done in _your_ movies. Seriously, how many movies have you starred in where your boyfriend was having an affair with a maid. How many movies were you in where you _were_ the maid?"

"Uh, guys, let's stop talking about that," Sam said quietly. Freddie and Carly realized how they were sounding to Sam, so they instantly stopped. "Carly, don't bring things like that up, please."

"I'm sorry," Carly said cautiously. "I didn't mean to make it sound like anything at all. Freddie has _never_ dated Tina."

"I should know," Jake said with a laugh. "I'm the guy's best friend who's been trying to get him to go out with some girl and he never did. He definitely never found Tina the slightest bit attractive."

"Guys, I think we can stop talking about my maid," Freddie said with narrow eyes. "It's a bit disrespectful for her _and_ it's making Sam feel a bit uncomfortable I believe."

"So, Jake is your best friend now?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow and making an effort to change the subject. She was really hoping to meet Tina, she had heard so much about her and thought that she was a nice lady who she could be friends with.

"Yeah, we've been best friends since you left," Jake stated with a nod.

"Yeah, once Carly moved to Hollywood, there was nobody left to do anything with," Freddie said with a small shrug. "So I started hanging out with Jake, it's pretty good that I did, he's a good person to know."

"Gee, thanks for that."

"Of course the dude is more perverted than any other person I know."

"Thanks for _that_." Jake's voice had sarcasm in it and his eyes were narrowed. "Hey, you'll be thanking my perverted ways one day!" Freddie rubbed his chin and looked at Sam, he then smiled softly and looked back at Jake.

"You're right, Jake, thank you. You and your stupid friend that owned that site, thank you for being so perverted that you are quick to check every video when it first appeared on that site. Also, thank you that you didn't watch the video for more than a few seconds." Sam blinked, clueless as to whatever they were talking about at the moment. Jake smirked and crossed his arms.

"How could I watch it? It would have been both sick and wrong." Sam narrowed her eyes and remembered the phone conversation and how they mentioned a video, she also remembered the incident several months ago that one of the people filmed, she narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not sure exactly what you are talking about," Sam stated. "But please, stop talking…now." Sam crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm not above giving an atomic wedgie to both of you." Freddie and Jake looked at Sam and then chuckled.

"By the way, I noticed a stab wound on Jeremy's back," Jonah said with a smirk. "Did one of you girls do that?" Valerie laughed lightly and Sam raised her hand in the air.

"Another moment I'm thankful that Valerie brought me that food and gave me that knife," Sam said with a grin. "But I still want to know, if you _were_ on their side Valerie, what would have been your reason?"

"I said I had my own reasons, but that was just a way of saying that I didn't have any reasons," Valerie said with a sigh. "There was nothing you ever did to me, I couldn't have hated you if I tried. Even back in school when you lied about joining my webcast and you won Freddie back over, I knew I deserved what I got in the end. I would have tried to be your friend, but I had always thought that you'd hate me and never want to talk to me, I didn't stand a chance of being your friend."

"That's actually the same way I felt about Freddie over there," Jonah said with a chuckle. "The guy _beat me up!"_

"Wait, I never knew he did _that_," Sam said while bringing her hand to her mouth and smiling brightly. Jonah narrowed his eyes and huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well he did."

"Yeah, who would have guessed, he works out," Jake said with a chuckle.

"I go to the gym regularly," Freddie said with a shrug.

"Yeah but the first punching bag you ever used…"

"Don't go there."

"Me!" Jonah exclaimed. "I was the first stinking punching bag."

"Not comfortable with it now that I think about it," Sam said while rubbing her chin.

"Yeah, but at the time, I did deserve it," Jonah said with a sigh. "Though it was not long after the wedgie bounce incident." Jonah's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"I have a question, did my leaving really make iCarly end?" Freddie and Carly looked at each other and sighed.

"Actually there was no way to continue it without you," Carly said quietly. "It just wasn't possible. Besides, we were getting to old for it and I had moved to Hollywood to be an actor."

"What really ended it was Carly leaving," Freddie stated.

"Yeah, but I make sure to still associate myself with him and what does he do? He rates all my movies as a blasted _C!"_ Everyone in the room laughed and Carly sighed. "When he'll rate a move A, I will never know." Freddie smirked and closed his eyes.

"Carly, I think I'll let you know something."

"What?"

"I rate your performance here as an A+."

"Huh?"

"Well sure it's not a movie but real life, reality is always deserving of a good grade. Every single one of you guys did an A+ worthy job in getting Sam out of that building. I mean it, your rescue of my group, how each of you worked together and how everyone set their minds on one common goal and not their own selfish actions and saved Sam _and_ Valerie. It's all A+ worthy."

"Uh…thanks." The room grew silent and everyone looked at Freddie and Sam, each with a small smile on their faces.

"I'm thankful for each of you, I couldn't be more proud of you guys.

"Aw, what are you, the group father?" Henry asked with a light chuckle.

"No, more like the group leader," Amy said with a smirk.

"Okay, now you guys are embarrassing me," Freddie said with narrow eyes. "Anyway, let's all take a rest before leaving, check out the hotel and some of the sights around here if you want. We should probably leave in about two or three hours. That will give us all plenty of time to just kick back and relax."

"Yeah, let's do that," Jonah said as he wrapped his arm around Valerie's waist. "I could use a swim, what about you, Val?"

"Maybe…" Valerie smirked and kissed Jonah's cheek. "Anyway, let's give Freddie and Sam some time to talk about old times on their own."

"Yeah, we may watch some television," Sam said with a shrug. "I don't feel like leaving this bed for a while." Sam gave a contented sigh and everyone in the room nodded, with that, everyone but Freddie parted from the room to go their separate ways, they would meet back in the room a couple hours later.

* * *

The first moment of relaxation for everyone in a while, but man they have to be tired! You'll note that none of them went to sleep.


	20. Men Like No Other

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 19 (Men Like No Other)

Amy and Mrs. Briggs decided to go to the weight room and work out, they both got onto a couple of treadmills next to each other. Amy looked over at Mrs. Briggs and smirked. "How old are you, Francine?" Mrs. Briggs narrowed her eyes and glanced at Amy.

"How old are _you_?" Mrs. Briggs asked.

"I'm only in my early fifties."

"Oh, well I'm in my late sixties, should that concern you?"

"Hah, so you think you can handle the treadmill?" Amy turned hers on and set the speed at three, Mrs. Briggs turned her treadmill on and set it at four.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I am weak."

"Yeah, but you can't beat me out, I'm strong enough to survive my own 'death' and all!" Amy turned her speed up to five and quickened her pace. Mrs. Briggs blinked and set her speed at six and quickened her pace.

"I think you've insulted me, that's age discrimination young lady!"

"So what, a Puckett will always win out against you." Amy turned her speed at seven. "Just look at my daughter and how she handled you in school." Amy smirked and Mrs. Briggs narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, is that so?" Mrs. Briggs turned the speed up.

"My daughter is just like me." Amy grinned and turned her speed up. "To think I had you when I was in high school and then my daughter has you and _still_ you can have a prank put on you by a Puckett. I'm so proud of my little Sam."

"Oh, well Ms. Puckett, prepare to be schooled by your teacher!"

"'Schooled' you say? That's funny." Amy and Mrs. Briggs both turned their speed to the max and broke out in a full run. "Let's see who lasts the longest, Bagpipe lover!"

"Hey, don't diss the bagpipes, food hoarder!"

"Randy Jackson obsessor!"

"Blondie!"

"Old woman!"The hotel workers were watching this with a deadpan look on their faces.

"They're either going to kill each other first, or the treadmills first," One worker stated with a sigh.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Henry and Della decided to check out the hotel restaurant. "I'll eat with you just this once, Henry," Della stated. "Better that we pay on one ticket rather than both of us paying for individual meals."

"That's fine with me Della," Henry said with a shrug.

"Just as long as _you_ pay for the meal."

"Again, fine by me, I'll be happy to do that." They were led by a hostess to a table, the host set the menus on the table and left. A waiter came by and offered them their drinks. Henry looked up and ordered water. Della ordered some tea and the waiter left. Henry and Della looked at their menus in search of what they'd want to eat. Della kept shifting a glance over at Henry, she kept resisting the urge to ask him what he thought he'd want and she would look back to her menu. "You know, if you keep looking at me I'm liable to think I have something on my face, do I?"

"What would you do if I said yes? Would you splash water on your face? I suppose it'd be funny to see."

"Still don't think much of me, do ya?"

"Well I don't suppose I could say you're very masculine." Henry sighed and closed his menu, Della watched him put the menu on the table.

"Now listen here-"

"I'm only saying that because…think about it, you have no hair whatsoever."

"I have hair."

"On your head, yes. But where's your chest hair? Your arm hair? Your leg hair is even gone. Freddie has like a carpet on him."

"His hair's not that extravagant."

"Yeah that's an over-exaggeration but hey, he has hair."

"Your point would be?" Della shrugged and set her menu on the table. "Hey, hair doesn't make a man."

"Yeah, it also doesn't make a father."

"Is that _still_ going through your mind? I was young! I was scared! I didn't know what I was going to do, you were in a car wreck and in a coma for two weeks, the doctors said you had no chance in hell of surviving. I had a five year old son that I wanted to raise but I was too damn afraid of what might happen had you died! I couldn't raise a son, I was scared to do it alone! I was so damn close to killing myself, I would have done it too, I had a goddamn gun pointed to my face and my hands were trembling. I was so close to doing it that I knew Freddie couldn't be alone, thankfully his grandmother stopped me. I've changed since then, I've become a better person, you're just the one that never saw it! You're the one that divorced me in a heartbeat, I'll agree I deserved it but I went through hell after it. Now don't you dare tell me that I don't make a good father even to this day!"

"You don't! You never will make a good father!" Della's voice rose to a yell, some nearby patrons had started to look over. "You can't make a good father, even if Freddie respects you now." Henry clenched his fists and his face tightened.

"I tried to change for you and Freddie."

"Yeah, I know that! I saw it…" The waiter came to their table and looked at them with a stern face.

"If you two don't stop this fighting, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," The waiter said. Henry and Della crossed their arms and glanced to the side as the waiter left the table.

"Look, I think you've done well in the past few years," Della said quietly. "You've taken more of an interest in Freddie when he was young, we were both young and foolish. Neither of us were fit to raise him, your grandmother showed us that. I was driving recklessly that night of the wreck, Freddie was in the car and fortunately he escaped without any injuries."

"Yeah, and I was willing to give him up back then for my own selfish reasons."

"I know you changed after that, you wouldn't give up on him now. I know how you were with Angie too…you can't make a good father…"

"Della…"

"No, listen to me. You can't make a good father because you're _not_ a father. You're a dad and you make an excellent dad, but you also make a great grandfather. You've changed from a father to a grandfather, and I think Angie is happy with you as such." Della glanced down at her menu and sighed. "For years actually, I've been fighting this…but…I would almost be willing to give you a second chance." Henry smiled softly and looked at Della.

"How long has it been since I've wanted to hear that? You know, Della, your eyes really do sparkle beautifully. Plus, you have great determination, even today. You're a great woman and I suppose you always have been." Della smiled and looked at Henry as he continued. "I think you would make a great grandmother for Angie, I really do." Della blushed lightly and looked into Henry's eyes.

"Henry, I…I…"

"I still love you, Della. Even today, I still love everything about you." Della opened her mouth slightly and then smiled.

"I love you too, you stubborn old goat."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Carly, Spencer, and Jake went to the pool where the guys sat in the hot tub and Carly sat in a pool chair on the dry ground. She didn't have swim suits and the guys could get in the hot tub with their clothes on. Jonah and Valerie had found a hotel room to rest up in.

"We did it," Valerie said with a smile. "We got Sam out of there."

"I couldn't wait to get _you_ out of there though," Jonah said quietly. "I wanted to get both of you out of there, but I don't think I could have continued onward if I didn't get you out of that place."

"You did well, but I had to admit that I was scared when I started hearing those explosions from Jeremy's bazooka. Then when Jake and the Bensons ran in, I wanted to know where you were and why you weren't there."

"Yeah, I had to deal with Jeremy. Besides…" Jonah placed his finger under Valerie's chin and spoke softly. "I couldn't let him go after you said he touched you. I love you more than life itself, Valerie."

"I know, and that's why you told me not to do anything other than wait for you to get there…I'm sorry I didn't listen." Valerie let the tears start flowing and Jonah wiped them away.

"It's okay now, I should have known better than to say you couldn't do anything. You have a soft heart, I know how difficult it was for you to have to wait for so long. You should never have even been there, and Jeremy was a bastard for making you join their little group. You never have to worry about it again."

"I know…but I actually was happy to know that Sam was living, but every night…I was scared that something bad would happen to her. All I wanted to do was make her that meal and when I did, she ate it and enjoyed it. Then the guys showed up."

"Shh, don't think about them."

"They hurt me, they all hurt me. Jeremy even kissed me, I was terrified, I thought I was going to die." Jonah pulled Valerie in a close embrace and rocked her back and forth, he softly kissed her forehead.

"You never have to worry again, I'm here."

"I love you, Jonah, thank you for getting us out of there…you know…" Jonah brushed some of Valerie's hair from her face and smiled softly. She then closed her eyes and the two brought their lips together. Valerie wrapped her arms around Jonah's neck and deepened the kiss, she then pulled back on Jonah and the two fell onto the bed.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"So, you only rate Carly's movies at a C or B level?" Sam asked with a smirk as she lay on the bed. Freddie was standing up and looking into a mirror.

"Not all of them," Freddie responded as he looked at a bandage on his arm. "Some of her movies are rated on the D level and others have an F." Freddie smirked and Sam shook her head.

"You are so sad, Freddie. To rate your best friend's movies so low."

"I'm a famous critic and known for being very strict. There are some, but not many, movies that I rate as an A. There's even a movie of Carly's that I rated as an A one time. When I rate a movie, if it gets an A or a B, you will _always_ find that movie or even book anywhere you're at. Speaking of which…" Freddie walked over to the hotel's television cabinet and opened the door to reveal several movies that come with the room.

"Wow, there are a lot of movies there…"

"Yes, and I believe this is the movie of Carly's that I've rated as an A." Freddie took out a movie case. "She takes on Indiana Jones…Well, the two actually work together in this film and they travel the country in pursuit of a great treasure that had eluded them for so many years. The treasure was being held by a vicious bounty hunter and his posse of thugs."

"That sounds like an interesting movie."

"Yeah…it was a good movie, I rated it as an A."

"Did that posse have two people in it that were against the bad guy?" Sam smirked and Freddie shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, it's been a while since I watched this movie." Sam slowly got up from the bed and walked over to Freddie, she took the movie in her hand and looked at it with a smile.

"Be sure to buy this when we get home then, I want to watch it." Sam put the case back in the cabinet and closed her eyes. "I think we've had enough action for one day though." Sam looked at Freddie and hugged him. "I wonder though, did Indiana Jones and Carly find the treasure in the end of that movie?"

"I don't think so…it sort of had a tragic end to it. They lost the treasure and the villain didn't die."

"That's not Indiana Jones!"

"Then again, that's not an Indiana Jones movie. It is a Carly Shay movie where Indiana Jones teams up with her."

"Does Carly always take on such roles?"

"Yes. Every movie she's in is pretty much where she's the independent heroine and usually can hold her own." Sam nodded with understanding and looked at the bandage on Freddie's arm.

"Can I see your other bandages?"

"Why?"

"I want to…" Freddie raised his eyebrow and shrugged. He then let Sam take off his shirt and watched as she walked around him. He had a bandage on his arm, one on his chest, one on his back, another on his abdomen and a small cut on his forehead. "My god…I didn't know it was that bad…"

"It's not bad."

"You got really wounded." Sam let a tear fall from her eye as she gingerly trailed her finger around the bandage on his chest. Freddie sighed and gave her a soft smile.

"I'm still here, Sam. There is nothing to worry about."

"I know…but…" Sam shook her head and wrapped her arms around Freddie's waist, she pulled herself close to him and let him slowly drape his arms around her waist in a hug. "Please don't ever die."

"I won't, Sam. I'll never leave you behind, I won't leave Angie behind either."

"I love that you chose that name for her…"

"Did you ever name her anything?"

"She did have another name before that, but she wouldn't remember it. It was Carol, but I like Angie better."

"Okay…well, we can have Spencer draw up a birth certificate for her, if she doesn't have one already."

"No, you need a lawyer for that, Freddie. She and I were held captive by a man who tried to avoid lawyers from day to day."

"Okay, then we can do that."

"Can we have him put you down as the…birth father?"

"If that is what you want to do, it's all up to you, you control that bit." Sam nearly flushed, Control, that was something she had been deprived of for ten years, she couldn't control anything. Now Freddie was offering her the chance to decide what to do.

"T-Thank you, Freddie." Freddie smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Can I say something?"

"Sure…"

"You're the first guy in so long to make me feel good when you hold me. I think it could be because you work out." Freddie smirked and Sam smiled softly, while that was what she said, she knew it wasn't why she felt so good in his arms. But she did think he had a great muscular physique, his arms were powerful and he did have a light six pack and very firm Pecs.

"You think it's because I work out, eh? Well maybe that is the case."

"Nah, it's probably cause I love you…you are the only man to let me feel like I could do what I want, though."

"You can, you're in complete control of your life." Sam's eyes grew slightly and she looked up into Freddie's eyes. "No other person has any control over you, except for one person." Freddie lifted his hand and pointed his finger at Sam. "You. You're the one who can choose what will happen in your life, you're the one that chooses your fate, your destiny. There is no other soul in this world that can control that free spirit that you have."

"But my fat-"

"Don't refer to him as that, he's not your dad, he's not your father. He's just the man that gave birth to you and he's also the man that abused you and tried to hold you down. He used fear and violence to overpower you and he took away your freedom. He is in no way a father to you. He can no longer hold you down anymore though, and if you want to do something, you can do it. You're the amazing Sam Puckett, you are that beautiful girl who controls her own life. You're the girl I fell in love with and you're the girl that I will spend the rest of my life protecting." Sam smiled and brought her lips up to Freddie's, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, Freddie added to the kiss as well. She broke the kiss and sighed contently.

"Then…can I…" Sam looked downwards and blushed, she didn't really know what to say. "I want to…feel good with a man. You're the only one who can make me feel good while I'm in your arms, and since we're going to be married, I want to…make sure…I can still feel good with another." Freddie smiled softly as he brushed Sam's hair back.

"I think I know what you're asking, if that is what you want to do...I'm still going to have to say no to that." Sam raised her eyebrow and Freddie sighed. "You are in complete control, but you shouldn't do it unless you really want to and you're absolutely sure it's the right thing to do. I'm not going to force myself upon you and I'm going to make sure you take it at your own pace. There is one factor to think about, that is your daughter. I think it's best to wait until after we get you back, until after we're married and after you spend some time with Angie. What if you wound up pregnant? Angie would probably be fearful of the thought that Hector had done it. Plus she's a six year old girl, she may get confused and think you're trying to replace her or something. She knows full well that she was born in a bad way, and if I got you back and she learned you were pregnant with my child, what would she think? I think it's best to make sure she feels comfortable with having a little sibling."

"Freddie…" Sam smiled softly and rested her head on his chest. "You're a smart person…again, thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Most men would take the opportunity, and with me…they wouldn't be so caring about me _or_ Angie. They would seize the day…" Freddie raised his eyebrow, well she did have a point, she lived with four men, but three of which didn't do anything. "You know, Hector really kept Nevel, Gibby and Jeremy from touching me, but had he not, they would have done so. I could always see it in their eyes, every one of them just wanted to hurt me like that." Freddie frowned at this, so the only men she ever had contact with in the last ten years were men that just wanted sex.

"Well, I'm not like that at all and never will you have to deal with that again."

"I know, I believe you. You, Jonah and even Jake all look at me as a woman, it makes me feel good. I can see it in your eyes, none of you want to do anything more than being kind to me."

"Well Sam, I think that's because I love you and I think you are a woman, the others and I know that you are _no_ object. If that's how they were treating you back there, then they were wrong and you are a woman of your own, you are far from an object. Also, Jonah loves Valerie, and only has eyes for her, Jake…well he knows where he stands and everyone else as well. He's going to treat you with the utmost respect because that's how you deserve to be treated. Now, just so you know, I refuse to pamper you like a princess." Freddie smirked and Sam raised her eyebrow.

"But…I am a princess, am I not?"

"Oh you _are_ a princess, you're my princess and you deserved to be treated as such. But if you're pampered, it would look too much like pity, and I want you to know that none of us 'pity' you, we all respect you too much and want to take care of you."

"Good." Sam smiled softly and kissed Freddie's lips. "You've just proven yourself to be so much different than the men I've been dealing with and for that…thank you."

"You're welcome then," Freddie said with a smile. "So, what would you like to do now? Would you like to watch some television?"

"Yes, please." Freddie walked over to the television and picked up the remote, he handed it to Sam and grinned.

"I don't know if you know this, but in the last ten years, we got a huge amount of channels added to the television waves."

"Cool…you know, I think I want to order some room service, I feel like asking them to bring up some donuts." Sam walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Would you like anything?" Freddie jumped onto the bed and placed his arms behind his head.

"Nah, I don't think I need anything. I'm just going to get some sleep, I need it, desperately." Sam chuckled and Freddie sighed. "Seriously, you wouldn't believe how sleep deprived we all are! Jake came over late last night and showed me something that made us leave right away. Then we get taken by that old woman and it's in the A.M. hours! We wait for mom and dad, they get captured and we wait for Carly and then we leave right after that to go find you."

"Yeah, get some sleep, Dork," Sam said with a small chuckle.

"Thank you! Anyway, if I'm not awake, could you wake me in a couple of hours because we have to leave and get you home. Angie will be so happy." Sam smiled as Freddie turned onto his side and drifted off to sleep.

_"Thank you so much, Freddie."_

* * *

There's the chapter, I posted two because I felt the hotel chapters went together in a way. I hope you enjoyed it! Next will be up soon.


	21. Going Home

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 20 (Going Home)

"Hey tech geek, wake up already!" Sam said as she pushed Freddie off the bed, he yelped as he crashed into the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" Freddie asked as he sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"Yes, everyone's back." Freddie looked around to see everyone in the room, he raised his eyebrow when he saw how sweaty Amy and Mrs. Briggs were.

"What happened to you two?"

"We had a…friendly competition among women," Amy said with a smirk. She looked to Mrs. Briggs with a proud look. "Oh, and you owe me a large cake and on it must be the words 'Puckett wins and the teacher loses horribly!'"

"Oh, shut up," Mrs. Briggs said with narrow eyes. Everyone laughed and Carly crossed her arms.

"Wow, I may have to get a new bodyguard," Carly said with a smirk. Mrs. Briggs stared at her with wide eyes, as if to say don't you dare. "But then again, I would miss having Mrs. Briggs to sock someone from behind when they have a gun pointed toward my face."

"Ah, at least I can still toss that one behind bars," Spencer said as he cracked his knuckles. "Man, that hot tub felt really soothing, my muscles had been aching all day!" Spencer crossed his arms over and grinned.

"Yeah, I agree, man," Jake said as he stretched. "It was very relaxing."

"Yeah, I had to make sure you two didn't fall asleep in the hot tub!" Carly exclaimed.

"Well it _was_ hard," Jake said with a shrug. "I mean come on, we didn't have any sleep at all…"

"Was I the only one that slept?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, we slept," Valerie stated.

"Yeah, we were really tired," Jonah stated.

"By the way, Jonah and I will be getting married soon."

"That's great!" Sam said with a smile. Freddie smiled and nodded his head, he looked over at Henry and Della and raised his eyebrow, they were holding hands.

"Uh…Mom, Dad, you do realize that you're holding each other's hand, right?" Freddie asked. At that everyone gasped lightly and their heads snapped over to Henry and Della.

"What?" Della asked with a light laugh. She rested her head on Henry's shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"Oh…my…gosh," Carly said with wide eyes.

"We've reached a new understanding," Henry said with a smile. "We'll be getting remarried in the Fall. Amy smirked and crossed her arms as she looked at Della.

"Do I have to say it?" Amy asked, Della raised her eyebrow and stared at her.

"What?" Della asked.

"I told you so."

"So what happened with you two?" Jake asked as he looked over at Freddie. "And why are you shirtless?"

"Yeah Freddie, why _are_ you shirtless?" Carly asked with narrow eyes. "Don't you know…"

"Nothing happened," Sam said with a smile. "I gave him the opportunity that most men would take and he didn't take it." Carly's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

"Did you _want_ him to take that opportunity?"

"Well…yeah, but not right now. In time, when the time is right of course."

"Meaning when she is ready," Freddie said as he placed his hand on Sam's lower back. "We should all go now, it is four o'clock and I would like to get Sam and Angie back together now."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Tina and Robert rushed through the underground rooms and could hear Angie laughing. "I can see she likes hide and seek," Robert said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, but what little girl doesn't?" Tina asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't know." Tina tripped on something and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay!" Robert rushed over and helped Tina to her feet. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just a little scrape on my arm I think…" Robert looked to her arm and smiled.

"Yeah, it's fine, Tina."

"You know, I've been thinking, when Mr. Benson returns with Sam, do we really want to move out into another house?"

"We'd be starting our own family and so would they." Tina pouted slightly in thought and sighed.

"Yeah, but come on, do you think Mr. Benson could honestly take care of the entire house without a maid and butler?" Robert laughed and shrugged.

"I found you!" Angie exclaimed as she touched the sides of Tina and Robert. Tina laughed and looked at Angie.

"Good job," Tina said with a smile.

"You know, I think you should stay…I have a lot of fun with you."

"And the little girl says we should stay," Robert said while rubbing his chin and grinning. "Maybe…when Mr. Benson returns with Miss Puckett-" Tina stopped him and held up a finger.

"Ah! It's going to be Mrs. Benson, Mrs. Freddie Benson or Mrs. Sam Benson. Trust me, a woman knows these things."

"Well actually, it's kind of assumed. Do you think it'll happen?"

"He'll return," Angie said with a determined look. "He'll return with mommy!" Tina and Robert had told Angie that Freddie went out to find Sam, but they didn't tell her he'd been captured. In fact, they weren't sure what was taking him so long to get back. Tina cast a worried glance over at Robert and sighed.

"I hope Andrew contacts us and tells us we can go back to the house soon." Andrew was the chauffer, he was guarding the home and was the one to tell Tina and Robert when it was all clear. "I hope Freddie's safe." Robert nodded, he could tell Tina was very worried, she only called him by his first name whenever she was concerned or angry at him.

"He will be," Robert said quietly. "He promised to return safely and he promised to return with Sam Puckett. All the years we've worked with him, I've never known him to go back on his word, have you?"

"No, but the longer it goes…the more worried I get." Tina knew she shouldn't be getting worried when Angie was standing right there, she didn't want to make the little girl fearful. "I guess I know he won't return until he's found Sam, but he hasn't had any contact with us since last night. It is now five or six o'clock and still-" A buzzing noise was heard, the noise was coming from the intercom. "That must be Andrew!" Tina, Robert and Angie rushed over to the intercom, Tina quickly pressed the button. "Andrew! If that's you tell me you have good news!"

"Well maybe I do, maybe I don't," Andrew said from the intercom.

"Don't be playing games with us!" Andrew laughed through the intercom, yes everyone was like a close knit family, with Andrew being like the older brother to Tina and Robert.

"Ah, you know I'm messing with you. But yeah, if you want to know what is up, come out of the safe house." With that, Tina and Robert looked at each other, Tina grinned widely and the three rushed over to an elevator. Tina started to quickly press the up button.

"Careful, you'll break it," Robert said with a laugh.

"I don't care if it breaks or not! I'm eager to know if Mr. Benson has returned and I bet Angie is too!" Angie smiled, she wasn't the type to bounce up and down but she really was as ecstatic as Tina, Robert was also very excited. When the elevator doors closed, Tina was holding her breath.

"You know, you should breathe as the elevator goes up, it is a ways up there…"

"If I want to hold my breath, I'm going to hold my breath."

"I can make you not hold your breath."

"Huh?"

"Would you like me to kiss you?" Angie blinked and looked up at Tina and Robert, she tugged lightly on their clothing.

"Kissing is gross," Angie stated matter-of-factly.

"And you are so cute," Tina said with a smile. The elevator beeped and everyone stood straight as the doors opened. They walked out of the elevator and through the secret passageway. Soon they arrived in the shed part of the building and exited the door where they found Andrew waiting for them.

"Hey, how are you?" Andrew asked with a smile.

"Really anxious to see why you've finally called us out," Robert said with a chuckle. Andrew smiled and gestured his hand to the side.

"Right this way." The three followed Andrew around toward the front of the house, Angie squinted and looked ahead. She saw eleven figures standing a slight distance away, in the middle of the large group stood Freddie. He had his arm wrapped around someone's waist, Angie's eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on her face.

"Mommy!" Angie exclaimed. Tina smiled softly and Robert smirked, Andrew crossed his arms as Sam started to walk forward. Angie had tears falling from her eyes and Sam's cheeks were wet with tears as well. "Mommy! Mommy!" Angie ran forward and Sam knelt down and held her arms open. Angie grabbed a hold of Sam's shirt and wet it with her tears as Sam wrapped her arms around Angie in a hug.

"I'm here," Sam said with a smile. "I'm home sweetie."

* * *

Love the beginning haha. Angie's cute in this chapter, but when is she _not_ cute? Mother and Daughter are finally reunited! Yes, I know the chapter resembles one of my fanfictions, but don't worry about it! Hope you liked this chapter.


	22. New Friends

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: By the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

A/N: I'm being generous and giving you two in one day because this story does have a lot of chapters.

* * *

Chapter 21 (New Friends)

Freddie stepped next to Sam and Angie and looked down with a smile. He looked up at Tina, Robert and Andrew and they smiled at him. "Sorry it took so long," Freddie said quietly. "But you see, when I said I'd bring her mom back with me, I was not joking."

"Good to see you have so many people to help you out," Tina said with her arms crossed. "Freddie Benson, you had all of us worried sick!" Tina sighed and shook her head. "But I guess that's all okay now." Freddie smirked and looked down at Sam and Angie who were wrapped up in a hug. Sam was kissing Angie's forehead and Angie was holding on to her mom for dear life, as if she let go she would lose her mom again. Neither person wanted to let the other go.

"Thank you for looking after Angie," Freddie said with a smile. "Thank you for protecting her while I went to get Sam back, I'll admit it was difficult."

"It was the least we could do," Robert stated. "I mean after all, we're all family here." Freddie nodded and looked over to Angie.

"No hug for me?" Angie sniffed and looked up at Freddie with a smile. She quickly rushed over and grabbed his legs, nearly knocking him over.

"Daddy got Mommy back!" Angie said quickly. Freddie chuckled nervously and Sam looked to him with a smile. She slowly stood up and placed a tender hand on the side of his face.

"That's right, Angie," Sam said quietly. "Your _real_ daddy rescued me, and I love him for it." Angie buried her face into Freddie's leg as Sam kissed Freddie on the lips.

"So it's okay if I call him Daddy now?" Angie asked with bright and hopeful eyes. She looked up at Freddie and tugged on his pants, he turned his head down and looked at Angie with a smile. "You said before that it wouldn't be until you proved yourself worthy to be called a dad…"

"Do you think I'm worthy to be considered a dad?" Soon everyone surrounded Freddie, Sam and Angie. Jake placed his hand on Freddie's shoulder and smirked.

"Dude, I think you're definitely this girl's dad," Jake stated.

"You're so much like a father," Tina said with teary eyes. She was crying tears of joy because of this very happy moment. "You've given this girl so much joy and hope in the time she's been with us and you've finally given to her the woman that is her mother. You're more like a dad to this girl than any other man could ever be."

"Come on son," Henry said as he patted Freddie's shoulder. "You know in your heart that you're this girl's father…dad…"

"We'll I'll let her call me her dad if it's okay with her mother." Freddie looked up at Sam and smiled, she softly kissed his lips once more and brought her head back. She smiled sweetly and softly caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Does that answer it?" Sam said quietly. "I've been hearing so much of your actions and even Angie considers you to be her dad…she's had nobody to call a dad up to this point, I'll allow it of course. I think you've proven your fatherly capabilities."

"Okay, so that answers it." Freddie bent over and scooped Angie up in a hug, she giggled as she flew up through the air. He then decided to place her legs around his neck and let her sit on his shoulder in piggy back style. Sam crossed her arms and smiled softly. "Let's go inside, guys!" Everyone followed Freddie into the house, Sam and Tina stayed outside for a moment.

"So, you're Sam, Tina," The women said at the same time. Tina chuckled lightly and smiled. "I'm so glad Mr. Benson has found you. Maybe now he will be happy."

"I know I'm happy," Sam said quietly. "So…you're engaged to the butler?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize how many maid jokes they put on Freddie's head?" Tina raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"Ugh, he probably didn't think much of that."

"No, I don't think he liked them, I didn't like them either…"

"I hope you didn't…"

"Think you and Freddie ever…no, I didn't think you guys had a relationship like that." Tina placed her hand on her chest and sighed.

"Was it Jake that brought that up?" Sam nodded and Tina smirked. "I thought so, Jake's always messing with Mr. Benson like that."

"Well, I can see why that mistake could be made, you're young and beautiful."

"So are you!" Sam smiled softly and Tina nodded. "You're also the only girl that ever has been on Mr. Benson's mind. Our relationship is and has always been strictly platonic. Jake is actually well liked, he's Mr. Benson's best friend after all, but he's also a big time joker. We've talked to him about his maid jokes, and he usually doesn't make them…probably because of me and Robert."

"Jake, he seems different from when he was at school…"

"Yeah, maybe. He's funny, but he's also a perverted idiot," Tina laughed lightly and Sam chuckled. "But he knows when his jokes are going too far."

"Yeah, that's a good thing."

"Anyway, did I mention that I am _so_ happy to finally meet you!"

"I'm glad to meet you, you seem really nice."

"Did you think I wasn't?" Tina made a mock pouty face and laughed. "I try to be nice and pleasant to all I meet."

"I didn't know Freddie was this…wealthy…it seems like he would have been very happy, you said he wasn't?"

"Well, let's see…his words to me once was that he may have had everything but in reality he had nothing. Now, I think he'll be truly happy."

"When Freddie and I marry, can you call me Sam?"

"You want me to do that?" Sam nodded and smiled.

"I notice you call Freddie as Mr. Benson, well, I just want to be called by my name."

"Okay, I'll do that."

"My daughter seems happy to know you…what will you do when you marry the butler?"

"Robert? Well we're thinking of moving out to find a home of our own." Tina bit her lip and sighed. "Though if we do that, there's not really much we can do for Mr. Benson, we would be living over fifty miles away."

"Please don't do that, I mean, it's great knowing you and all. I think you two are very respectful, Carly was my best friend and she lives in Hollywood, California. I won't have a good best friend or anything."

"Are you saying you want me to be your best friend?" Tina raised her eyebrow and Sam chuckled lightly.

"Well maybe we could work it up to there, but I need someone I can talk to on a regular basis and stuff." Sam crossed her arms and looked around. "This place is perfect, it's far from the city, I would be too afraid to go there alone…I'm sure Freddie would go to the city with me whenever he needed to, but he can't do it all the time. I'm sure when I'd want to go shopping for random things and stuff, he probably would not want to go." Tina smiled softly and looked past Sam.

"Freddie's coming by the way." Sam turned around and saw Freddie smile.

"Are you ladies coming inside?" Freddie asked as he crossed his arms. "The party's getting started and the woman of the hour isn't in there." Freddie looked over at Tina and smiled at her. "Tina, I'm going to talk this over with Robert, I suggest you do the same. Would it be alright if I hired a contractor to build a house nearby so you and Robert could live near us? I know Robert has told me the main issue is the house deal and that you two would feel like you're imposing by living in our mansion. I overheard Sam here talking about wanting a female friend, and so I was given the idea of building you and Robert a home."

"Really, you'd do that, Mr. Benson?" Tina asked with a smile slowly creeping on her face.

"I can do that, and also the payment that you receive, I know normally butlers and maids receive less than those high income jobs. But for you…you two have done so much for me and you two are like family. If you'll stay here for Sam, I will raise your pay. I will raise it to thirty dollars an hour if you would like."

"That's a lot," Tina said with a quiet voice.

"You can afford that?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't go around spending my money like crazy," Freddie said with a nod. "Not like most millionaires at least. Yes, I can afford that."

"I like the idea I guess, and I could live close and I already like Sam," Tina said with a smile. Sam smiled back at Tina.

"I like you too," Sam stated.

"Okay, so let's talk it over with Robert then," Freddie said as he crossed his arms. "Let's get inside though."

* * *

Ah, how nice, Sam has made friends with Tina! That's good, she needs another female friend to talk to. This story's far from over though, of course it isn't over since we have yet to see Hector


	23. Sam Opens Up

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: by the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 22 (Sam Opens Up)

An hour later, a delivery truck left the mansion and everybody was hanging around the living room. Freddie wasn't kidding when he said it would be a party, a party for the safe return of everybody. Juice was being served since there was a six year old little girl in the room, during the hour wait, Tina and Sam had gone shopping for clothing items. "Why were your clothes bloody?" Angie asked to Freddie. He looked down at Angie and smiled.

"It was a small price I had to pay for something great," Freddie said quietly. "That price gave you your mother, gave Sam you, brought Sam back to us all, and restored happiness to everyone's lives."

"Daddy, what is a flower girl?" Angie drank some juice from a glass and looked up. "And why am I going to be four of them?" Freddie grinned and rubbed Angie's head. She was the chosen flower girl for the weddings of her parents, her grandparents, Jonah and Valerie, and the maid and butler.

"The flower girl is someone who walks down the aisle of a wedding and spreads happiness and good fortune on the path. You have a very important job to do."

"I do?" Angie's eyes widened and Freddie nodded.

"Yes, for the path the bride walks down to the groom is the tie for the groom and bride. The flowers you place on the path give them good fortune and time in their marriage. The more flowers you throw on the path, the more luck and years you give to the bride and groom." Angie's eyes grew large and a wide smile crept onto her face. "So you see, Angie. You have one of, if not the, most important job of all."

"Wow!" Sam walked over to Freddie and smiled; she crossed her arms over and sighed.

"That's right, Angie," Sam said quietly. "Try to keep a smile on and shower that path with as much good fortune and time as you can. I want to be sure to stay with Freddie as long as I can. So the more, the better." Angie smiled and hugged Sam.

"I'll do the best I can, mommy!"

"Good, you'll be the most beautiful angel of all at the wedding."

"Nuh-uh, you will be, mommy! Daddy's sure of it!" Sam looked over at Freddie and he grinned.

"Well you both will be beautiful," Freddie stated with a nod. "You both will be the most beautiful and precious angels at the whole place."

"Thank you," Sam said with a smile. Freddie crossed his arms and looked at Angie, he smiled and rubbed her head.

"Hey, are you ready for your sandwich?" Angie blinked and looked at Freddie with slight confusion. "I said I'd make you a ham and cheese sandwich before I left, so I'll make you one."

"Yay, I get a sandwich!" Angie said quickly as she hugged Freddie's legs. Sam smiled softly and Freddie chuckled.

"I can't make you one if you're holding onto my legs so tightly, I can't move." Angie chuckled and followed Freddie into the kitchen, Sam watched them with a tear in her eye. Carly stepped next to Sam and hugged her.

"The more hugs the better," Carly said with a smile. "It's so great to have you back." Sam nodded and wiped her eye and Carly crossed her arms and looked toward the kitchen.

"I heard so much about Freddie, he really makes a good father," Sam said quietly.

"I was told he got Angie to talk by bringing up some good memories about you. Most of what he said seemed to be about you dumping food on him in the old days." Sam blinked and chuckled softly.

"I can't believe he'd want to reminisce about that. Carly, you think he'll make a good husband?" Sam and Carly walked to the kitchen doorway and watched Freddie prepare the sandwich, Angie was watching closely.

"I don't know, maybe he will. What do you think?" Sam gave a soft sigh and rested her head on the wall.

"I think he'll be a great husband, just as great of a father as he is. I love him, Carly. I haven't felt such a great feeling like this in years; Freddie is the only one that can make me feel so good." Carly nodded her head and watched as Freddie and Angie sat at the table, Angie picked up the sandwich and quickly bit into it. Over the time, Angie had grown accustomed to many great things that she had been deprived of, she couldn't be happier.

"I think you're right, Sam."

"Hey, did you say Freddie rates your movies?"

"Yeah, and every other movie out there almost, he's a tough critic, _very_ tough critic."

"Maybe he could use some softness in his critiques." Carly rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, he really could." Sam smirked and crossed her arms, Carly looked at her and grinned. "You think you could actually get him to rate my movies better?"

"Oh I think I could help. I wouldn't mind going to college actually." Sam looked down and sighed. "But…I can't go until I know that he is gone." Carly tapped her chin and sighed, Sam would have a lot of problems for a while, and it wouldn't be quick for her trust issues to be back. Sam rubbed her arm and closed her eyes, Carly saw her body start to quiver, she was concerned that Sam might start having a relapse. Relapses occurred often to those who have been sexually assaulted, they also have nightmares.

(A/N: I just want to say that if anybody has been sexually assaulted before, I'm truly sorry. I have a close friend who has been in this situation, and it is never a good thing. All I can say to those who have been in similar situations, never hold it in. Find a friend or someone who can be there for you and can be a shoulder to cry on, if you talk about it to a close friend, it can help. For those who know someone like this, always be a good friend to them, don't pity and be a shoulder for them to cry on. Care and remember, you don't have to be an expert on the subject in order to be a friend.)

"Sam, Sam it's okay," Carly said quietly as she took Sam's hand. "It's okay. You're safe, he isn't here, open your eyes and look around."

"H-Help me…" Sam's voice was shaky and fearful.

"Carly, what's wrong with her?" Freddie asked as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"She's having a flashback," Carly said in a quiet voice. Freddie nodded and took Sam's other hand. It was best in these situations to only touch the person's arm or their hand, never touch the thigh or the leg.

"Sam, you're safe, Carly and I are here for you. Hector is gone, he can't come back and he won't. I promise, I'll keep you safe, nobody can hurt you again." Freddie's voice was in a calm and quiet tone, he spoke and Carly rubbed her fingers on Sam's hand until she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Uh…I-I'm sorry," Sam said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Carly said as she hugged Sam, Freddie smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to sit down?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded her head and the three walked to the couch, Sam sat in the middle with Carly on one side and Freddie on the other.

"You're supposed to trust your fathers," Sam said with a shaky voice. "They're supposed to do good things for you and keep you safe; they're not supposed to take you away from your mother and…and…" Sam started to sob, Freddie and Carly then hugged her and held her close.

"We're here to talk about it if you want," Carly stated. "We're here for you. I may be an actress but you can call me anytime, Freddie has my personal phone number."

"Thank you." Freddie smiled and ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

"I bet you never thought you'd be saved by your favorite tech geek, right?" Freddie said with a smirk on his face. Sam chuckled and rested her head on Freddie's shoulder, she wanted someone else to know what she had been through, she couldn't hold it in.

"Can Tina watch after Angie for now…I…I want to talk. Can mom talk too?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over at Carly, she nodded and they looked back at Sam.

"Sure, just a minute..." Freddie stood up and walked to Tina, she was busy talking to Amy. Freddie placed his hand on Tina's shoulder and asked her to go in the kitchen and watch over Angie, Tina nodded and left.

"What was that about?" Amy asked.

"Come with me for a moment, Amy," Freddie said as he gestured for her to follow. Amy looked over and saw Sam sitting on the couch with Carly, she nodded and followed Freddie over. "So, what's going on, Sam, dear?" Sam looked up and smiled as Amy sat down in a chair. "It's great to have you back." Sam smiled and let out a sigh.

"I think I'm ready to open up actually."

"If you're ready to talk, then we'll listen," Carly responded. Sam nodded and breathed in, it took her a second but she started to explain what happened so long ago.

-_Sam's Memory-_

Sam walked into her home to find her mother baking some brownies; she licked her lips and walked over. "When will they be ready, mom?"

"They'll be ready in about an hour," Amy said with a smile.

"I can't wait!" Sam sat down at the table and looked over. "So I just got back from Carly's house, we watched Freddie and Spencer fence like they do every Friday. Where is dad, isn't it father's day tomorrow?"

"Yes, and Hector is actually out at the store right now." Amy smiled and mixed the bowl of brownie mix.

"So…dad never talks about it, why did he go to prison for so long? What did he do so bad to cause you to divorce him?" Amy frowned and stopped stirring the mixture.

"I-I can't tell you, I shouldn't…" Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at her mom.

"Was it really that bad?"

"I just don't want you to have to find out, you have so much respect for him it seems." Amy's hand shook slightly with concern about her daughter actually respecting Hector, there was just something she could never sort out, that was why she couldn't stand too see Hector and Sam ever bonding. There was always something scary about that gleam in his eyes, she was glad to know that Hector would be leaving in about a week to pursue a good career, possibly in journalism.

"Oh, well he's different now, right? There's nothing to worry about. I think he wants to take me to the movies, can I go?"

"Uh…" It was either deny her daughter the right to actually spend time with the father she never knew and be happy or let her go with Hector and trust that nothing would happen to Sam. "Yeah, I guess you can go, just have fun, okay?" Sam smiled and Amy looked out the window to see Hector's car drive up. "H-He's early? I thought he wasn't supposed to come pick you up for another hour at least."

"Dad's here! That's awesome!" Sam got up and ran to the front door, she opened it and waved at her dad. "Hey, dad, good to see you!"

"It's good to see you," Hector said with a smile. Amy walked out of the kitchen and was drying her hands off with a hand towel.

"Hector, you're here early," Amy said with a half hearted smile.

"Well I just wanted to spend some time with my daughter." Hector looked at Sam and smiled. "Hey, would you like me to make you a sandwich? I haven't done that in such a long time."

"I don't see why not," Sam said with a shrug.

"I guess you can do that," Amy said while crossing her arms. "I'm making some brownies right now though."

"Okay, that's great!" Hector said with a wide grin as he stepped into the house. "So what do you want, ham and cheese?"

"Sure, I like that," Sam said with a nod. Everyone went into the kitchen and talked as Hector made a sandwich, soon it was done and Sam ate it with haste, she was eager to go spend some time with her father. "So where are we going now, the movie doesn't start for a full hour."

"We'll go there, it's good to pay for the ticket early and get ready. Besides, the previews will start a few minutes before."

"Okay." Sam and Hector walked to the door, Amy crossed her arms and looked out.

"Have her back soon," Amy said with a smile. "Preferably a few minutes after the movie ends, that would be perfect." Hector nodded and Sam followed him to the car. They drove to the theater and bought their ticket, their movie was called Attack of the Demons.

"I always wanted to watch this movie," Sam said as she and Hector walked into the theater. "It seems so interesting, but why is no one here?"

"Don't know, there's usually at least one person here," Hector said with a shrug.

"Well, I guess we should sit down somewhere and watch the previews." Hector nodded and placed his hand on Sam's back.

"Let's go sit in the back." Sam shrugged and walked to the back of the theaters, they sat down and watched as the previews started. "So how goes your time with Freddie Benson?"

"That tech geek, I love him. You know he already told me he loved me and we're together."

"Now, you haven't done anything with him?"

"No, of course I haven't! We keep our relationship as clean as possible and stop when things get too close."

"Ah, so you've never been with another man?"

"No." Sam looked at the previews and they watched for five minutes, soon she felt a hand brush her leg. "Uh…dad?" Sam picked up Hector's hand and put it on the arm rest. "Don't do that, it doesn't feel very good."

"Sorry about that." Sam shrugged and pulled out a piece of paper, she took it from her mom's records but didn't read it, it had been about Hector. She chose to read it, there was enough light to make out the words, her eyes widened when she read it. The paper said Hector Puckett had been arrested for sexual assault on a young girl, suddenly, she didn't feel very good. Sam slowly stood up and Hector looked over. "Going somewhere?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm just going to call mom and…ask her something."

"What will you ask her?"

"I just needed to know her thoughts on a school project." Hector stood up and Sam took a step back, she gulped upon remembering his touch on her leg. She started to turn around when Hector grabbed her wrist.

"I could easily help you."

"I'd rather you didn't." Sam pulled back and dropped the paper. Hector looked at the paper and frowned, in the light he could still read what it was about. "Uh…Dad, can you let me go now? I really should ask mom about the project."

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"It's not that…it's…" Sam noticed a scary look in Hector's eyes, she looked around and saw that nobody was in the theater yet, she gulped as he moved closer to her. "What are you doing dad? Stay away!" Hector pressed Sam to the wall and started tugging on her pants. "No! No, what are you doing! Dad, please stop it, you're scaring me!"

"Close your eyes, it'll all be over before you know it."

"No!"

-NEW SCENE-

Sam sat in the car, tears were in her eyes and Hector was driving. Nobody heard her cries and screams because the previews and the movie was so loud and they had screaming in it as well. "Don't tell anybody about this, not even your mother," Hector said.

"Y-You bastard, how could you! I'm your daughter!"

"Listen, you're going to be living with me."

"What!"

"You are to leave iCarly, you're leaving your mother behind, and you will come live with me."

"I don't want to!" Hector stepped on the brake and Sam felt her body jerk forward, he then slapped her across the face and she rubbed her cheek, it burned.

"You are going to do what I say; you have no choice in the matter. As of this minute, you will listen to me. Do you understand me?"

"But…"

"I said do you understand me, bitch!"

"Fine, I will…" Sam closed her eyes and leaned against the car door, she sobbed and the car started to move.

"Tomorrow I will let you say goodbye to Freddie and Carly, but you are not to tell them where you will be."

"Y-Yes dad…" Sam rubbed her arm and stared out the window, she couldn't believe what happened, and she was even being kidnapped by her own father.

-_End Sam's Memory-_

"Oh god," Amy said quietly. "He came to me right after that and said you left to go to the restroom and never came back. We spent the next few days searching together for you…" Amy clenched her fists and then loosened them; she walked over to Sam and hugged her. "I'm so sorry; it was not your fault either."

"He won't come near you again," Freddie said with a nod. "I promise you."

"I know it now," Sam said quietly. It felt good for her to finally get that off her chest, someone else knew and she did feel better. Freddie hugged Sam and held her close as some tears dripped onto his shirt. "I just wish I could forget, and I know I never will."

"Anytime you start thinking about it, try thinking of something else and let me know, I'm here for you."

"The same goes for me," Carly said with a smile. "I will always take time off to sit and listen."

"Even if you're rehearsing, you would?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I would! I'm one of the director's favorite actresses; he would stop everything if I said I broke a nail!" Carly smirked and Sam laughed in response to that. "The point of the matter is, if _ever_ you need anything, I'm here for you no matter what time it is." Sam smiled and nodded her head, she knew it would take a while before she felt comfortable again, though what happened would never leave her, she would always have someone to talk to.

"I just want to apologize for one thing," Amy said quietly. She clenched her fists and looked down; Sam raised her eyebrow as a tear fell from her eyes. "It was my fault…"

"No it wasn't, Mom," Sam said quietly.

"I didn't trust the bastard and I shouldn't have let you go with him in the first place, if I said no, that would have been it…"

"It wasn't your fault," Freddie said with a sigh. "The only person at fault is Hector, and he _will_ get what he deserves. Everybody will get what they deserve." Freddie smiled and looked over to see Angie and Tina walking from the kitchen with a sheet of paper, lines sketched all over the page. They were walking to the cabinet to find some crayons. "If you listen to me, I'll tell you what you deserve." Sam and Amy raised their eyebrows and Freddie looked at them. "Angie deserves a fath…no…a dad, and she's going to get one."

"You'll be her dad," Carly said with a smile. Freddie crossed his arms and smiled.

"Yes. Amy, you deserve to be happy, your daughter is safe and there was nothing you could do about what happened, be happy and know that what you deserve is what you're getting." Amy smiled and Freddie looked over at Sam, he hugged Sam and kissed her forehead. "You, you deserve the same. You deserve happiness, you deserve family, you deserve to be with your daughter, and you are getting that and so much more."

"Thank you, Freddie," Sam said with a smile.

"Even Hector will get what he deserves. If I don't, Spencer will definitely give it to him. Spencer has been known to make even a petty burglar get the maximum punishment possible. Either way I see it, that man will get death for what he has done. As of now, I'm going to be finding a new editor." Sam chuckled and Angie ran over with the paper.

"Look what I drew, mommy!" Angie said as she handed Sam the drawing. Sam smiled at it, it had a man on one side and a woman next to him, they were looking at each other and a little girl was holding both their hands.

"It's beautiful," Sam said with a soft smile. "You drew and colored this all yourself?"

"Miss Tina helped a little." Angie started pointing at the picture. "That's you, that's Dad and that's me!"

"I love it."

"Also, Grandma told me that they needed my saliva to prove you were my mommy for some reason." Sam nodded; she understood what was going on. Spencer had to draft a birth certificate for Angie, they needed proof that Angie was Sam's daughter, but they could just put Freddie down as the birth father. Spencer was going to put it down as Angela Benson, daughter of Freddie and Samantha Benson.

"She's going to need a middle name," Amy said while tapping her chin. Sam nodded and Freddie smiled.

"You get to give her a middle name," Freddie said with a grin.

"Angie…" Sam tapped her chin and smiled. "Jade, I like that name, what do you think, Angie?"

"I like it mommy," Angie said with a smile.

"I like it too," Freddie said with a smirk. "Angela Jade Benson, that sounds like one of those names that the mother can shout quickly when the child does something wrong."

"Shut up, dork," Sam said with a smirk.

"I may be a dork, but you love me anyway, and I love you and your daughter."

"She's your daughter too, Dork." Freddie smirked and Sam kissed his lips. Angie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Kissing is gross!" Angie said quickly. "Don't kiss, little girl in the room!" Freddie and Sam parted and chuckled in response, Angie then jumped in between them and cuddled. "I love you Mommy, you too Daddy."

* * *

Angie...I'm a guy but I'll still say this: _"Awww"_ Well guys say it too. Hope you liked this chapter, hope it also made you hate Hector even more. Next chapter will be up soon.


	24. Legal Procedures

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: by the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 23 (Legal Procedures)

A few days later, Freddie, Sam and Angie all got into the car and started driving toward the city. "Where are we going?" Angie asked with a bright smile.

"We have to take care of some legal stuff and we're going to spend some time together," Freddie said while driving. Sam looked at Freddie and let out a sigh.

"Freddie, do you think I could go to where they found my child?" Sam asked in a quiet voice, Freddie glanced over at Sam and smiled.

"Sure, it isn't too far from here I think."

"Thank you." Freddie nodded and looked in the rearview mirror, Angie was looking out the window at all the fields.

"We'll have to get her registered in the school district and a so forth."

"Yeah, and I really don't know what I'm going to do, I want to study but I'm afraid to go to college on my own."

"You can always earn a degree online. However, I don't think it would be good to stay in the house, you should venture out some time." Sam nodded; she would definitely do that when the time came. Freddie parked the car near the side of the road, it was about ten miles from the mansion.

"Oh my god, he died out here? Thank god Tina was driving along at the time and found Angie." Freddie nodded, he had almost told Tina not to go shopping that day, now he was happy she did or else she might never have found Angie. Everyone got out of the car and Freddie opened the trunk, he pulled out two wooden sticks nailed in the form of a cross, one of which had a sign on it. He also pulled out a hammer and walked to the side of the street where the grass met and started to hammer the cross into the ground. Sam stood next to the car and Angie held her hand.

"I would have had a brother, Mommy?" Angie asked while looking up at her mom.

"Yes, you would have a brother; He would be just a few years older than you." Angie frowned and looked at the cross, a tear escaped her eye and she wiped it.

"I would love to have a brother or sister…" Sam looked down at Angie and smiled; Freddie stopped hammering and stood up.

"That will mark where he was," Freddie said quietly. Everyone stared at the cross and read the words on the sign.

_Javed Adler Puckett, son of Samantha Puckett. May his spirit rest in peace._

"Javed Adler Puckett, eternally free," Freddie said with a small smile. "Javed means eternal and Adler is a take on freedom since it means eagle."

"You didn't have to do that," Sam said with a tear that rolled down her cheek. "You really didn't."

"I wanted to." Freddie looked up and spotted some flowers in the meadow, Angie saw them too and ran over to pick the flowers. When she came back, she placed the flowers on Javed's grave.

"You would have been my older brother," Angie said quietly. "I really would like to have known you."

"Maybe one day you'll be a sister," Sam said with a smile. "An older sister, one who has sibling that looks up to you. Angie smiled and Freddie looked at his watch.

"Let us stay here a few more minutes," Freddie said. "But then we should go because we don't want to be late."

"Right…" Sam knelt down next to the grave and looked at the name. "Javed, it's a wonderful name. I'm sorry that you were stuck with a bad man Javed, and wish you could have been free. You would love your sister, you'd love the man that I'm going to be with, I'm sure of it, I am happy though that you are no longer suffering and you're safe in God's hand with all the other angels." Sam closed her eyes and tears fled her eyes, Angie was crying as well, Freddie let a tear fall, but he never really cried. Freddie placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and she looked up at him. "Freddie, I…"

"Those words are very powerful and very meaningful." Freddie knelt down next to the grave and thumbed it over to check the wood; he brought his hand down and rested his arm on his knee. "I didn't know you, but I know your mother, and I love her no matter what. Your sister appears to be happy, and I'm sure you are as well." Freddie smiled softly and glanced over at Sam. "I have your mother safe now, Javed. No harm can come to her; I am going to take her as my wife." Sam stood up next to Angie and Freddie stared intently at the grave.

"What are you doing?"

"What's that, Javed? You say you want me to marry your mom? You think she'll be happy with me and that I'll do a very good job on taking care of her and Angie?" Sam chuckled softly and Angie smiled, she then went over to Freddie and looked at the grave.

"Mommy, Javad thinks dad will be great for us!" Angie said with a grin. "He says for us to be happy and that the bad man won't be a threat anymore."

"You two are crazy," Sam said with a soft smile. Freddie smirked and stood up along with Angie.

"Yet you love us anyway," Freddie said as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and held her close.

"You're right, I do." Sam placed her arms around Freddie's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I always will love you." Freddie softly kissed Sam's forehead and rubbed her back.

"I'll always protect you no matter what." Angie smiled at the two, she couldn't be happier. Sam and Freddie stayed in that position for a few minutes while Angie decorated the grave with flowers. Sam and Freddie turned to look at the grave as Angie placed the final flower on the grave.

"It's beautiful," Sam said quietly. Angie smiled and hugged her mom.

"It is beautiful," Freddie stated with a nod. "We should probably head toward the courthouse and talk to Spencer, then we can go to some other places." Sam nodded and the three went into the car.

"Can we stay away from the movie theaters though?" Freddie raised his eyebrow as he started up the car, he understood that Sam would naturally be fearful of theaters.

"We won't be going to a movie theater, trust me, I won't be taking you there. By the way, does Angie have a birth day?"

"Six years ago, and it was sometime in the summer." Sam looked down, she hadn't known what the day was, she hadn't seen the calendar in years. "When did you find her?"

"July twentieth."

"Then Angie was born on July twentieth." Sam smiled and Freddie nodded his head.

"It's a day I'll remember," Angie said from the backseat. "Hey Mommy, if we go get ice cream, how many scoops will you let me have?"

"How many did dad let you have?" Sam asked with a subtle smirk.

"Two…"

"That's all you need, you shouldn't eat more than two scoops." Angie sighed and shook her head, she was defeated once more.

"What about-"

"Be happy with two scoops Angie, some people have none," Freddie stated while keeping his eyes glued to the road. "There are some people in this world that are deprived of that simple pleasure; you are one of the lucky few." Angie blinked and Freddie smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"Okay, two scoops it is then!" Freddie chuckled and turned a corner.

"Sam, have you given any thought to enrolling Angie in school? She should be starting first grade, its fine for her to skip over kindergarten."

"She'll be safe in school?" Sam asked with a side glance.

"I don't see why she wouldn't be, the school district here is the safest district around. Besides, if she goes to school, she'll have friends to play with."

"I get to go school!" Angie asked quickly, a smile formed on her face.

"Heh, maybe," Sam responded. "I like that the schools are safe, and Angie does need friends to play with, I don't want to keep her cooped up in the house all the time."

"It'd be better than homeschooling in a way; she'd meet a lot more people."

"It's hard living fifty miles from the school though." Freddie shrugged and parked at the courthouse. "The city…how long has it been since I have been in the city?" Freddie exited the car and walked around to Sam's door, she stepped out of the car and Angie soon exited.

"So we get to see Grandma here?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, I think she's going to be here, we just need to talk to Spencer really." Sam nodded and the three walked into the courthouse, they continued walking until they found Spencer's office. Spencer stopped typing on a computer and looked up as Freddie, Sam and Angie walked into the office and sat down.

"Good morning," Spencer said with a smile. "Della went to the restroom, she'll be back in a bit." Spencer took a file on his desk and opened it up to reveal some papers. "Okay, so we have DNA connecting Angie to her mother."

"We would like to put it all down under one last name," Sam said with a smile.

"Okay, so what is her full name?" Spencer turned to the computer and started to type.

"Angela Jade Benson."

"That's a very nice name." Spencer typed in the information. "Now what is the father's name?"

"Freddie Benson."

"Okay, and Angie's birthday?"

"July twentieth, she is six years old." Spencer nodded and typed in the information.

"Where was she born?" Sam looked over at Freddie and he sighed, Spencer waved his hand through the air. "We'll just put down that she was born out of the hospital."

"Okay, thanks."

"Now, you're going to want to take her to the doctor, both of you will need to see one in case anything has happened. They won't take you until you go through the legal proceedings, or get medical insurance and whatnot."

"My insurance will cover Sam and Angie," Freddie said while crossing his arms. "Sign them up for Cigna." Freddie took out his wallet and handed several cards to Spencer. Spencer took the cards and started typing into the computer.

"So your doctor will take them in? I urge you to have a check up immediately."

"I have a doctor who is a family doctor; he'll take care of all that." Spencer nodded and looked over as Della and Valerie walked in.

"Valerie is here as a witness to prove Angie was born in America."

"Grandma!" Angie exclaimed as she got up and hugged Della. Della smiled and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you," Della said with a smile.

"Grandma, I'm bored…" Della laughed and rubbed Angie's head.

"Well, this is really where the grownups have to talk. I think your mom just wants you to be with her during this time."

"Yeah, but it's still boring!" Angie looked over as Spencer's printer shot a paper out, Spencer took the paper and set it on the desk.

"Okay, Sam, Freddie, I'll need you to sign here," Spencer said as he pointed to a few lines on the paper. "Valerie, as a witness, you will sign here." Valerie nodded and signed the papers, Freddie and Sam signed what they needed to sign. "Okay, I'll send this in to a judge and get it confirmed."

"Spencer, no offense, but you seem so different," Sam said quietly. Spencer smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"A lot can change…I still love art though, I spend most of my time out of work building sculptures."

"Really? So what is the latest?"

"I built a giant horse out of marshmallows." Sam chuckled and Spencer grinned. "Let's not forget the sculpture I'm still working on, I'm making a giant mouth. I'm putting a bunch of red candies together to form the lips and then I'm going to put a bunch of marshmallows in as the teeth."

"Cool."

"Don't forget, I'm making something great for you guys on your wedding." Spencer winked and Sam smiled in response, she couldn't wait to see what Spencer was building this time. Angie smiled and walked over to the desk.

"Does this mean that I have a connected family or something?" Angie asked with a look that said she better have a good family now and everyone would be happy or she was not going to be happy, Spencer laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes, you have a full family, a mommy and a daddy."

"Yay, I have two parents!" Angie ran over to Freddie and grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Daddy, can I have a puppy now?" Freddie tapped his chin and smiled.

"Well I suppose you deserve one," Freddie said quietly. "Let's see what your mother thinks of the idea."

"We'll have to wait until everything is finished," Sam stated with a nod. "First we have to get to the doctor and get our checkups and then we need to get you enrolled in a school, after that we can see about having a pet." Angie smiled and hugged Sam.

"Okay, that sounds good," Angie said. "But what's a doctor? Will it hurt to go?"

"No sweetie, a doctor is very trusting…" Sam blinked for a minute and cast a concerned glance at Freddie, he held up two fingers.

"My doctor's office holds two main physicians that work closely together," Freddie said. "One of them is a female, I will just ask my main doctor if he'll let her do the medical procedures, is that okay?" Sam smiled and nodded her head, she knew that going to the doctor meant having a physical done and she wasn't sure she wanted a strange man's hands on her body, Freddie of course understood that. "We can set up an immediate appointment with them; they work their schedule with the other doctor, so it should be just fine."

"I'll talk to them," Spencer said as he picked up the phone. "I can get them to see you in today, since you _have_ to see them before you do anything else. I recommend you go get your papers from your house and then have Mrs. Puckett go to the hospital with you since she'll have whatever papers Sam will need."

"Okay, thank you Spencer."

* * *

Yay, Angie is officially an American born citizen. Next up is the doctor's office, but it will be so much more exciting. Hope you liked this chapter, and hopefully you liked the beginning of it too!


	25. Doctor's Appointment

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: by the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 24 (Doctor's Appointment)

"Still, what happens at a doctor?" Angie asked as she sat in the waiting room with Sam, Freddie and Amy. "They're not scary?"

"That's right, they're friendly and good people," Freddie said with a smile. "They're going to check and make sure that everything is all good." Freddie had a clipboard in his hand and was filling out some information for the doctor. His main doctor was Dr. Bishop, but he asked for the other doctor, Dr. Parks. It wasn't too hard to get her to work Sam and Angie into the schedule, but then again, Spencer called them up and ironed out whatever difficulties there had been.

"I hope you're right and the doctor is nice." Freddie smiled and nodded his head as he stood up and walked over to the secretary, he handed her the papers and walked back.

"Angie, these doctors will be very trustworthy, this is a very good place and the nurses are very friendly." Angie smiled and Freddie rubbed her head. Freddie made sure that whatever doctors and nurses came around, they should be female, Sam still wasn't sure about other men and Freddie didn't think she'd want men around Angie. Though, he was sure Angie would be less terrified of men than Sam was, he was still taking whatever precaution was needed. Angie looked over and saw a small playhouse in the corner of the room, she looked longingly at it and the two children that were playing over there. "Go on Angie, go play," Freddie said with a knowing smile. "Don't worry; we'll be right here watching in case any major problems come up." Angie smiled but did have to admit that she was a bit on the shy side, this would be the first time she associated with other children. Freddie stood up and took her hand. "Come on, I'll go over with you and introduce you to the children over there, is that okay, Angie?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Freddie smiled and walked with Angie over to the playhouse, the two kids looked over and smiled at the new arrival. There was one boy and one girl; they were the same age as Angie.

"Hi!" The girl said quickly. "I'm Cara and this is my friend Johnny!" Johnny smiled and waved at Angie.

"Hi," Johnny said with a smile. Angie looked up at Freddie and he smiled down at her.

"Hello Cara, hello Johnny, this is my daughter, Angie," Freddie said with a smile. "Okay Angie, try to have fun with them, okay?"

"I-I'll try to, Dad," Angie said with a nervous chuckle. Freddie walked over to a chair and Angie stood with Cara and Johnny, she was more nervous than anything.

"I think she's a bit shy," Johnny said quietly. Cara narrowed her eyes and looked at him as if to say 'No Duh.'

"It's okay if you're shy," Cara said with a smile. "I'd be nervous too if I were meeting someone I didn't know."

"I…I never really met anyone else my age," Angie said quietly. Cara raised her eyebrow.

"You never met anyone your age before? Well why not?"

"You'll laugh…"

"Nuh-Uh! I will not laugh if you tell me."

"A bad man kept me and my mommy away from others and my daddy rescued us just the other day." Cara's eyes grew wide and Johnny blinked.

"You mean you and your mommy were kidnapped by a bad man?" Angie nodded her head and Cara looked over at Johnny and back to Angie. "Well it's great your daddy got you back! We should play now and have fun!"

"You mean you aren't going to laugh?"

"Why would I laugh about you not knowing any other kids your age?" Cara took a proud pose and smiled. "Why Johnny and I are represent…uh…whatever that word is that mommy and daddy always talk about! If we're the first people you're meeting, then I'm not going to laugh."

"Yeah, it's a big moment!" Johnny said with a smile. "You seem cool so I want to have fun and play, not laugh at you and lose a potential friend!"

"S-So I could be your friend?" Angie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you want to be," Cara said while moving her foot across the floor. "I wouldn't mind."

"But we wouldn't see each other again."

"So let's make the best out of the time we have here!" Cara grinned and crossed her arms. Just then the nurse came out of the door and called for Angie. The kids all had a disappointed look on their face. "Oh well, at least we met each other! Maybe there's a chance we'll see each other again!"

"Yeah, maybe there is," Johnny said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Angie."

"You too!" Angie said as she waved and ran off with Freddie, Sam and Mrs. Puckett.

"Hello Angie," The nurse said with a smile as she bent over and looked at her.

"Hi, so are you the doctor?"

"No sweetie, I'm the nurse. I'm going to check you and your mother's heights and weights and then Dr. Parks will be here to see you." Angie nodded as they followed the nurse to a weight scale. They found out their heights and weights, then they followed the nurse to a room and waited for the doctor to show. It was not a long wait; they sat for about five minutes until Dr. Parks walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Parks, it's good to see you today Mr. Benson, you never told me you were married and had such a lovely daughter!" Freddie smiled and crossed his arms.

"Yes, well we're here to get a checkup done." Dr. Parks nodded and sat on a stool, she looked at her paperwork and sighed.

"So, Mother and daughter were held hostage for a few years, Sam for ten and Angie for six." Dr. Parks looked at Angie and smiled. "Let's check you up first, dear."

"Okay!" Angie said with a smile. She got onto the medical table and Dr. Parks put on her gloves.

"Now remember, I won't do anything to hurt you, I'm going to check and make sure everything is well with you."

"I understand." Dr. Parks nodded her head and took out a reflex tool, she tapped Angie's knees and they kicked out. "Wow, I didn't even kick…"

"That's right, this tool here checks your reflexes and muscles, and it seems everything there is in working condition." Dr. Parks then took out a tongue depressor and looked to Angie. "This is a tongue depressor, I'm going to use this to have a look inside your mouth, and I'm going to check for any possible infections."

"Okay…" Dr. Parks took a small light and shined it into Angie's mouth as she pressed down on Angie's tongue.

"You're good, now I am going to look inside your ears and then I'm going to have a look at your eyes. The light will be a little bright, but don't worry; it will only be a second." Angie nodded and the lady did what she needed to do. "Okay, now I'm going to run a routine check up on your mommy, so if you'll go over there and sit with your father, I'll take care of your mom."

"Okay, thank you." Angie hopped off the table and Sam walked over.

"Hello, do you want me to call you Mrs. Benson or Miss Puckett?"

"Just call me Sam," Sam said with a small smile.

"Okay, well then, let me check your vitals and then we'll talk about what you and your husband are going to need to do."

"Okay, I understand that." Dr. Parks went through all the needed procedures and when finished, Sam went over to sit next to Freddie. Dr. Parks pressed her hands together and sighed.

"Okay, now what we need to do is run a test for any possible STDs or HIV, we'll need to check your blood and see if there are any _other_ diseases or infections."

"What is all that?" Angie asked with raised eyebrows.

"What will happen is that you will go to the lab and you will have to get a shot. It doesn't hurt, and it's very quick. With a single drop of blood, we can find out a lot about you and your mother."

"So, I'm going to lose my blood?" Angie paled and Dr. Parks smiled.

"Your body will replace the blood we have and you'll be in just fine working condition." Dr. Parks sighed and looked over at Sam. "Now, when was the last time this man sexually molested you?"

"It has been about five months," Sam said quietly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if we can perform a rape kit with that allotted time frame. By the way, you will have to be put on a certain type of diet for a while, the chart indicates that you are slightly underweight and you we have to get you back to a healthy weight and diet."

"Okay, I think that would be good." They talked for a few more minutes and the doctor explained everything that she thought would need to be done. Soon she handed them the papers to be given to the women at the hospital lab.

"The lab is down the hall and to the left, when they are done, you are free to go. We will have the results back to you within a week."

"Thank you," Freddie said with a smile. He walked with the others down to the lab and two women were in the room waiting for them.

"We decided to take both of you at the same time," One nurse said with a smile. "Now remember, this isn't going to hurt."

"I have to have a needle stuck into my arm!" Angie asked with wide eyes. "Are you _sure_ it won't hurt?"

"It will be quick, just sit in the chairs and hold on to your mom's hand, sweetie." Angie nodded and sat in one chair, Sam sat in the other chair. The nurses would work on the outside arms as Sam and Angie held each other's hands. Sam looked at Angie and smiled, when Angie looked at Sam, her fear and nervousness went away. She didn't even notice when the nurse stuck the needle into her arm.

"When are they going to stick the…" Angie looked at her arm and saw some blood leaving, her eyes grew wide and she looked at the nurse. "When did you stick it in?!" The nurse smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Just now, see, I told you it wouldn't hurt." After a few minutes, everything was done and Angie was poking at the bandage on her arm.

"I didn't feel a thing Mommy, did you?"

"No, I didn't feel anything at all," Sam said as she hugged Angie. "I guess it is safe to go home."

"I think I like the doctor's place, they're nice."

"I told you they were nice people here," Freddie said with a smile. "So tomorrow we'll go and get you enrolled in a school." Angie's eyes grew wide with enjoyment, she couldn't wait to go to a real school.

"Do you think she could have female teachers for now?" Sam asked with a concerned voice.

"It seems fine to me, seeing as how she acted around me and other men the first few days, she may react poorly to a male teacher." Freddie crossed his arms and sighed. "But at some point of time, she is going to need to have other male authority figures rather than just me. It is important to keep an appropriate balance between the male influence and the female influence in a child's life."

"I know, and when that time comes, it will." Freddie smiled and the group started to walk.

"Okay, well then let's go home."

* * *

There's the doctor chapter, Angie has met a couple of new kids, I wonder if she'll ever see them again. I hope you liked this!


	26. Angie's First Day of School

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: by the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 25 (Angie's First Day of School)

A week passed by and all the doctor appointments and legal procedures were finished, they only had to wait for the results. Angie had been enrolled in a school and it was time for her first day of school. She felt herself being shaken awake; she opened her eyes and saw Sam and Freddie looking down at her. "Hey Angie, it's time to get ready for school," Sam said with a smile.

"What time is it?" Angie asked with a soft moaning sound.

"It's actually six thirty," Freddie said with a sigh. "That leaves you with plenty of time to eat breakfast, get ready for school and have us drive you there."

"Mr. Benson, it's too early," Tina said as she walked in the room with circles under her eyes. Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over.

"You're very…tired looking for morning. Do I want to know why?" Tina smiled and shook her head. "Tina, Sam and I've been discussing this; we think it'd be best for all of us to move closer to the city. That way you and Robert will be closer to work, Angie will be closer to school and the friends she will make over time, and my former editor won't be paying us any visits that I don't think we need to be dealing with." Sam cast a worried glance toward Freddie and he looked at her with a reassuring look. "It will be safe, I have a few choices that I think you might like, Sam. Of course, there are also the homes I haven't looked at yet, you can choose any house you like."

"Thanks," Sam said with a smile. Angie crawled out of the bed and rubbed the back of her head. "Okay Angie, let's get you some breakfast and then we'll get you ready for school!"

"Okay, I'm ready, and I'm hungry," Angie said with her stomach growling. "Uh Mom…you were sixteen when you were taken away, right?"

"Yeah…" Angie raised her eyebrow and looked at Freddie.

"Will you or Miss Tina be cooking, daddy?"

"Hey, I can cook!" Sam crossed her arms and smirked. "Just you wait; I will make you the best breakfast you've ever had!"

"Well you could pretty much give me a plain pancake and it'd be the best breakfast ever. I love food, I really do!"

"I bet I know where she gets that quality," Freddie said with a smirk. "Sam, she does have a point about some things, what all are you capable of doing? I mean, you haven't been able to cook in ten years."

"Fine then, you can watch me cook, Dork," Sam said with a sigh. "I just want to cook breakfast for my daughter and my very soon to be husband!"

"And you will, whatever you wish." Sam closed her eyes and smirked triumphantly. In the week it's been since her rescue, they hadn't heard at all from Hector, but they knew he probably figured out what happened to Sam. Though they weren't sure if he knew it was Freddie.

"Mr. Benson, you have a phone call," Robert said as he stepped around the corner. "I think it's best that you answer it."

"A call this early?" Freddie shrugged and walked to the phone. Sam looked over at Tina and smiled, it was time for some girl bonding while cooking breakfast. Freddie picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Mr. Benson, this is Dr. Bishop, I'm calling on behalf of Dr. Parks."

"Okay, do you have the results?"

"Yes...It seems that everything is in perfect condition. Angie is lucky, most children born through incest have many problems, however she is a perfectly healthy and normal six year old girl."

"Well that is good news."

"Okay, and as for Sam, we didn't find anything out of order. I suggest just being there for her in case she has flashbacks, there are no major problems in these two."

"Good."

"They are very lucky to come out with only mental trauma, so I got a prescription for you! Just surround them with your daily dose of love, care and concern." Freddie rolled his eyes and smiled, that was definitely something that he could do.

"Thank you, and Angie is starting school for the first time today, wish her luck."

"Oh yeah, first day of school, there's a big day for you. Have a good day Mr. Benson."

"Again, thank you Dr. Bishop and tell Dr. Parks that I thank her for giving us her time."

"Can do." Freddie hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. Sam and Tina were chatting away and cooking while Angie was sitting at the table drawing a picture.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"We should have a new house chosen by the end of school," Sam said with a smile as they drove Angie toward the school. "Do you want us to go in with you?"

"Well yeah!" Angie said quickly. "I don't know where anything is…" Freddie chuckled as he parked the car.

"Then let's go inside," Freddie said as they exited the car. Sam looked at the school and raised her eyebrow.

"This really is a nice school," Sam said with a smile. Angie smiled with excitement, she couldn't wait to start. The three walked inside and straight into the school office, they spotted the secretary and she smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Barnes; it's good to meet you."

"This is our daughter, Angie Benson," Freddie said with a smile.

"Angie Benson, okay, let me take a look." Mrs. Barnes moved to a file cabinet and looked through the folders. She found one and pulled it out; it was labeled as Angie Benson. "Okay, let's have a look, your teacher this year will be…" Mrs. Barnes opened the folder and smiled. "Mrs. Mandy Valdez."

"Mandy Valdez?" Sam asked while tapping her chin. "Familiar…"

"You mean you don't remember?" Freddie asked with a smirk. "Mandy Valdez was iCarly's 'biggest fan' back in the day." Sam blinked for a moment and held her finger on her chin.

"So she became an elementary teacher, I never thought that would happen. Well, she won't go crazy I hope." Freddie chuckled and placed his hand on Sam's lower back.

"Let's walk Angie to her classroom."

"Mrs. Valdez is in the second hallway and is the third classroom down the hall," Mrs. Barnes stated. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with her, Angie."

"She's a fun teacher?" Angie asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, she's definitely one of our best teachers!" Angie smiled and took Sam and Freddie's wrists, she pulled on them, eager to get to the classroom.

"Heh, she's real eager to get to school," Freddie said with a smirk. "Well Sam, somehow she gets this from you, right?" Sam narrowed her eyes and looked at Freddie.

"Ha-ha, I'll have you know that I liked school," Sam said with a smirk. "I liked it because I got to pick on people, _and_ I threw a football in my teacher's face." Angie blinked as she and her parents walked through the school, she looked up at Sam and raised her eyebrow.

"You threw a football at a teacher?" Angie asked.

"Yes, but don't you ever repeat that. I don't want my daughter coming home with a note saying she has detention for a week because she threw a football at a teacher."

"I don't think that's going to happen…" Freddie opened the door to the classroom and Mrs. Valdez was sitting at her desk, she looked over and smiled.

"So, you are?" Mrs. Valdez asked.

"Angie Benson!"

"Oh, where have heard that name before?" Mrs. Valdez shrugged and smiled. "Welcome to my first grade classroom Angie, I'm sure you will enjoy it here."

"Mrs. Valdez, she has not been to school before," Freddie said while crossing his arms. "So, if you can do anything for her comfort level, please do."

"So I take it she's going to be one of our shier students, let me check my roll sheet for any of our more sociable students, they're the best to get to know." Mrs. Valdez was glancing at the roll sheet and obviously thinking about something else as well. She lifted her eyes up and looked over at Freddie. "Hey…you two…" Mrs. Valdez stood up slowly and smiled. "You two are Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett!"

"Uh, yeah we are," Sam said with a half hearted smile. She was starting to feel a tad on the awkward side now; Mrs. Valdez crossed her arms and chuckled.

"Well anyway, it's nice to see you guys. I'm sure we can accommodate Angie into the class very well. Angie, if you will, go sit down in the second seat and second row." Angie nodded and walked over to the desk, Sam saw one of Carly's movies on Mrs. Valdez's desk, Mrs. Valdez glanced over at the desk and smiled. "Yeah, Carly Shay is one of my favorite actresses; she really does well as the strong lead female role in movies."

"Yes she does," Freddie said with a nod, he looked over at Angie and smiled. "Angie, be good today, you have fun."

"Thanks dad, bye mom!" Angie said quickly.

"I'll see you after school, sweetie," Sam said with a smile. Sam and Freddie walked over and gave Angie a hug, Sam kissed her on the forehead. "Do what the teacher tells you to do, and have fun, we'll pick you up after school and by then we should have a new house chosen and we'll let you tell us what you think about it. Try to make some good friends here as well."

"Okay, I can do that mommy." Angie hugged Sam and Sam continued to hug her. "Uh, Mommy…you have to let me go so I can learn."

"R-Right, it's just a big moment for all of us." Sam stood up and wiped her eye.

"Aw, are you crying?" Freddie asked with a smirk.

"I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye. Then again, sometimes you're such a dork, Freddie that it gets me emotional." Freddie crossed his arms and chuckled, with that Freddie and Sam walked out of the classroom as Angie waved them off.

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Hah, I bet you didn't expect me to include Mandy!


	27. Angie's First Best Friends

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: by the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 26 (Angie's First Best Friends)

"So you knew my mommy and daddy?" Angie asked from her seat, Mrs. Valdez looked up from a book she was reading and smiled.

"Yes, I knew them. So they're both your parents?" Mrs. Valdez asked. Angie nodded, she wasn't going to tell anybody who her birth father was, besides, Freddie was her real dad. "Well that's good, they're nice people, and did you know I actually managed to get on iCarly when I was younger. Oh, do you know what iCarly was?"

"That was the show that mommy was a co-host on and daddy was a producer for…"

"Yes! It was a very good program, I had a lot of fun on it." Mrs. Valdez tapped her chin and sighed. "Looking back now, I was a bit…weird. Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if I freaked them out by my obsessions." Angie paled, someone was obsessed with her mother.

"You were obsessed with my mommy's show?" Mrs. Valdez raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"Well, I was a big fan of the show, as you can imagine, I was very excited when I got the opportunity to appear on it, but maybe I wouldn't go as far as to say I was obsessed with it. The last thing I can possibly remember of the show was the saddest, their last iCarly ever, Sam left for an unexplained reason."

"Uh…" Angie looked down and frowned. "I don't like people who obsess over my mommy, they scare me." Mrs. Valdez tapped her chin, and sighed. "A bad man kidnapped mommy once and was obsessed with her, it was scary."

"Oh my, well I can imagine that it would be scary. No sweetie, I didn't have an obsession like that, there are good obsessions and there are bad ones, even some unhealthy ones aren't all bad, like the love of chocolate. However, that man that you say was obsessed with your mother, that was a _very_ bad obsession and I understand that you would be afraid of someone saying they're obsessed with something. Listen, when I said obsessions, I didn't mean I was obsessed with Sam, I was merely a very big fan of iCarly and that was it. Sure, I was devastated when it came to an end, but like the leaves of autumn, all good things must come to an end."

"…Uh, yeah…" Angie sighed and crossed her arms, so she didn't really know what it was like too much. She knew well enough that the leaves fell from the trees in autumn and they changed colors, like it snowed in the winter and was supposed to be beautiful in the spring. She had probably been through a lot of childhood development during the years spent with her mother, which paid off and was a good enough reason for her not to have to take Kindergarten. Heck, she was smarter than most people might suspect.

"Anyway, I'm going to introduce you to two students who were very nice students last year in kindergarten."

"Why? Can't I just meet students on my own?"

"Sure, but I think you should definitely talk to these two, you'll make great friends with them. Cara Sade and Johnny Oswin are their names."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I'll make friends with them." Mrs. Valdez smiled softly and crossed her arms, sure Angie was shy, but she would talk if she wanted to.

"Trust me, you'll wind up talking to them eventually. School should be starting up relatively soon, the students will be coming in. Now, I need to go to the restroom really quick, will you be okay here by yourself?" Angie's eyes widened and she quickly closed them and sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine…" Mrs. Valdez nodded and walked out of the room, Angie's eyes darted around and she started to sweat. _"Hurry back."_ Angie stood up and walked over to the window, she looked out of it nervously and made sure to hide slightly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice asked. Angie nearly jumped and turned around quickly, both Cara and Johnny were looking at Angie, they smiled at her. "It's you! We were thinking about you!"

"Y-You were?" Cara and Johnny walked over to Angie and Cara hugged her.

"Of course, we wished we could have talked to you more, but we didn't get the chance," Cara said with a smile. "So Angie, what have you been up to this past week?"

"Not much really, my parents are searching for a new home near the school, it should be nice. I think daddy actually wants a smaller house now, but I don't know."

"Why were you shaking a little while ago?" Johnny asked. Angie crossed her arms and smirked.

"Why does your shirt look dorky?" Johnny blinked and looked at his shirt, it had stripes all the way down and had a collar on it. As opposed to his shirt, Cara's shirt made her look beautiful.

"Hah, very funny. Well I think you…you…" Johnny sighed and Angie smirked.

"Can't think of a comeback, can you?" Angie crossed her arms and sighed. "How long have you two known each other?"

"We've known each other for about a year," Cara said with a smile. "We met last year in kindergarten but we didn't talk a lot or hang out with each other. We actually will probably spend more time with each other though if you're going to be our mutual friend!"

"You would really want to be my friend?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Johnny asked with a grin. "You seem like such a great person to know!"

"Question is, are you a great person to know?"

"That was uncalled for…" Cara chuckled and rolled her eyes as Angie laughed lightly. Angie hugged Johnny and then Cara.

"I think I could be your friends, Cara seems nice."

"What about me?" Angie smirked and Johnny gulped silently. At that moment, Mrs. Valdez walked back in the room and smiled.

"Angie, I see you've met Cara and Johnny!" Mrs. Valdez said quickly. "They're very nice, don't you agree?"

"We think she's nice too!" Cara said with a bright smile. Mrs. Briggs nodded and looked at her cell phone, she sighed and set it on the desk.

"This phone just doesn't want to work…" Johnny walked over and picked up the phone.

"My mommy always uses these," Johnny said quietly. "I think you have to press this…" Johnny pressed a button and the phone made a sound, Mrs. Valdez raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Why thank you, Johnny." Angie blinked and stared at him.

_"He's either a mama's boy or a…geek."_ Angie thought as Johnny walked back over to the group. "You know about that stuff?" Johnny shrugged and sat in his seat.

"Well I learn a lot from my mom and dad."

"Yeah, my mom and dad are pretty cool also," Cara said quickly. "What about your mom and dad, how are they?" Angie smiled as she and Cara sat in their seats.

"My mommy is a great mommy," Angie said quickly. "She's always nice and kind to me, just like Daddy. I was scared of daddy at first…"

"What?" Cara raised her eyebrow and Johnny looked over. Angie's eyes widened, she realized they didn't know about it.

"I…I didn't mean it like that, I mean. Oh boy…"

"Do you want to talk about it or is it too personal?"

"You wouldn't like me if I told you." Cara tapped her chin and looked at Johnny, they smiled and looked at her.

"Try us," they stated.

"Remember when I said mommy was kidnapped?" Angie asked quietly. Mrs. Valdez was reading her book and not listening, Cara and Johnny nodded their heads. "Well, that was ten years ago I think…by her own daddy." Cara's mouth dropped and Johnny's eyes grew wide. "Well he held her for ten years…"

"So your daddy isn't actually your daddy?" Johnny asked.

"He _is_ my daddy! He may not be biologically but he is. My daddy was…"

"We understand that part, moving on," Cara said with a small smile.

"They tried to kill me by putting me somewhere and my daddy's friend found me and took me to him, I was afraid of him and didn't trust him because the bad man always hurt mommy and I thought daddy was going to do the same thing. Then I saw daddy on that iCarly thing and he knew my mommy, I think he loved my mommy even! I even recognized his name from when mommy would talk about him!"

"I see…"

"Well, he went to save mommy and that's what he did! They're getting married and I'm going to be their flower girl."

"That's a great thing," Johnny said with a smile. Angie looked down and sighed.

"Yeah, but…"

"It doesn't change our thoughts about you," Cara said with a bright smile. "You should be happy!"

"Yeah, your mommy and daddy love each other," Johnny said with a chuckle. "My mommy and daddy are always fighting with each other, I hope they stop fighting one day."

"I was actually adopted," Cara said with a sigh. "I don't know my birth parents, I don't think they wanted me." Something seemed odd about how Cara said that, but Angie paid no mind to it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Angie said quickly.

"Well that's okay, there are just some things I guess that can't be changed, that's what my mommy tells me. She tells me we are supposed to just look on ahead and not the past. The past can't bother us anymore."

"I don't know, I'm still scared…that bad man is still out there and he could be after me and after my mommy. My daddy says he's going to protect us and he's never going to let us get hurt, but I'm still afraid." Cara and Johnny looked at each other and then hugged Angie. Angie smiled softly and let a tear fall from her eye.

"So what are you doing after school?" Cara asked with a smile.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to take me to look at homes they choose."

"Oh can we go!" Cara's eyes were wide and hopeful, Johnny smiled and nodded his head with his eyes asking the same question.

"I don't know about that, I'll have to see what mommy and daddy say." Angie smiled, she had a feeling Freddie and Sam would be fine with it. The group looked over to see children walking in the group, one kid was chubby and reminded her of one of the three men that held her mom hostage, that person was Gibby. Angie walked over to the boy and smiled. "Hello, what is your name?"

"My name is Timmy, what's yours?"

"I'm Angie." Angie smirked and pointed to the board. "Timmy, do you know what is written on the board?" Timmy raised his eyebrow and looked over at the board, in the amount of time given, Angie quickly tied his shoelaces together and walked back to her seat.

"There isn't anything on the board other than welcome back to school." Timmy looked back but saw Angie was not near him, he shrugged and started to walk forward, when he did, he tripped and fell to the floor. Mrs. Valdez had seen this and she let out a small sigh but shrugged it off.

"Why did you just do that?" Cara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I felt like it," Angie responded with a shrug. Cara chuckled and Johnny blinked and shook his head slowly. The day passed by quickly for the three new friends, they had a lot of fun in class and with each other. Soon their parents came to pick them up and Mrs. Valdez was once more reading a book.

"Angie, are you ready to go?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Come on Cara, it's time to go home," Mrs. Shad stated as she hugged Cara. "Did you meet anyone interesting?"

"Let's go, Johnny," Mr. Oswin said while glancing at his watch. "Your mom is out for once and I'd rather not deal with your insane mother…"

"Just how insane is she?" Freddie asked with a smirk.

"You _don't_ want to know," Johnny said while sighing. "She puts suntan lotion on me even if I'm going outside for one minute."

"She does?" Angie asked with a slight laugh. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that you're wearing that shirt or your mother doing that to you." Freddie raised his eyebrow as Johnny rolled his eyes, he looked at Sam and pointed his finger with a raised eyebrow.

"It's good to see you again," Mrs. Valdez said with a smile as she stood up and walked over to Sam and Freddie. "Do you realize your daughter tripped one of the other students by tying his shoes together?" Freddie blinked and Sam covered her mouth to hide the smile creeping on her face.

"I met two cool friends!" Angie said as she ran over to Sam and Freddie and hugged them. "They're the same guys at the doctor's office!"

"That's great!" Sam said quickly.

"Yeah, they want to come with us to see the homes, can they?" The other parents looked over and shrugged.

"Whatever Johnny wants to do is fine by me," Mr. Oswin stated.

"I guess it's okay if Cara goes with you," Mrs. Shad said quietly. "If she wants to, then I suggest giving me your phone number and having her back by about seven."

"That means I can go!" Cara said quickly as she and Angie started jumping up and down with joy.

"Yeah, I can go to, I'm happy, but I'm not jumping," Johnny said while crossing his arms. Sam knelt down next to Angie and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay with it," Sam said quietly. "Though, why did you tie that student's shoes together."

"He reminded me of one of those bad men," Angie said while looking down.

"I see…well I don't think you should really continue doing that stuff. It could get you in trouble you know. I know I told you about the football in the teacher's face."

"Yeah, you told me about that…"

"Actually Sam, there is one thing," Freddie said while rubbing his chin. "You always tormenting me was one thing that made me fall so madly in love with you as is."

"And how did that happen?" Sam asked while standing off and dusting her pants.

"Since I always liked you, I just fought more to win your approval and friendship. I knew I had it but I kept trying more and more, eventually, I fell for you hook, line and sinker." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at Angie and Johnny, she blinked and crossed her arms as she looked back to Freddie, she smirked and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That is the funniest thing I ever heard, but oddly enough, I think I believe you."

"You two aren't going to kiss are you?" Mrs. Valdez asked with a sigh. "Let's not do that in a school."

"One thing you might want to know, Mandy," Sam said with a sigh. "We weren't about to kiss, actually I was about to make a joke at his expense."

"She would have, too," Freddie said with a chuckle.

"Secondly, if I wanted to kiss Freddie, I would do it."

"Gross!" Angie said while sticking out her tongue. "Okay, let's just go, now!" Everyone laughed and then left the room.

* * *

Oh dear, we have a miniature Sam in Angie. Well, like Mother like Daughter and hey, Angie's got two best friends now! That statement of Sam's seemed foreshadowing. Well I hope you liked the chapter, I know I liked that last line!


	28. The Wedding

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." Only applied if in quotes.

A/N: by the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 27 (The Wedding)

A month had passed by and there was still no sign of Hector, he just didn't show his face anywhere and Freddie had easily changed his editor without any problems. Now was a big day for everybody, Angie found herself sitting in a room with Sam, Carly and Tina. She was looking in a basket filled with flower petals as Carly pinned up Sam's wedding dress.

"At least Spencer is going to give you away," Carly said with a smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way," Sam said with a smile. "But I am so nervous! I'm so incredibly nervous." Tina nodded in response.

"It's normal to be nervous," Tina said with a smile. "I'm nervous, Valerie's nervous and so is Mr. Benson's mom."

"You know you can call him Freddie now, it's appropriate." Tina shrugged, it was an old habit. There were four consecutive weddings, Sam and Freddie were the first of the four couples to be married, then the very next day would be the wedding of Henry and Della and so forth. "I know it's normal, but this day…this is a day I actually never thought would happen. I know most women say that on their wedding day, but I was scared that it was never actually going to happen, most girls know it'll happen one day."

"That's understandable, well it's happening now," Carly said as she pinned part of the back. "Now if our beautiful bride would stop moving, I can get this done quicker." Sam laughed lightly and Carly sighed. "Keep moving and I may accidently poke you with a pin."

"Okay, okay Carly, I'll stop." Sam chuckled and let out a sigh. "Eleven years ago, if you told me I'd be marrying Freddie Benson, I would say you're crazy and probably would have pulled his underwear up and called him a tech geek for as long as he lived. I can tell you this, I really love that man."

"He really loves you," Tina stated.

"I know he does. He's the greatest man I ever met." Sam sighed and smiled softly, Angie got up and walked over to Sam, she knew she shouldn't hug her mom at the current moment, but she could still talk to her.

"I love you mommy," Angie stated with a bright smile. "I love daddy too, but I want to know if there can be something else for me to love…like a little brother or a sister." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at Angie, she liked that Angie wanted a younger sibling, but she was surprised by it.

"Uh, now isn't the best time to talk about that, but I will definitely talk to your father about that. Are you sure you want a little sibling?"

"Yes, I've seen a lot of brothers and sisters together and I always feel like I want to have a little sibling."

"I'll be sure to talk to Freddie about that."

"Thanks…Anyway, I'm ready to go down the aisle!"

"It's almost time to go, soon I will be with Freddie forever, I'll finally be with the man I truly love."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"This is the big day, Son," Henry said with a smile, Freddie nodded as Jake dusted some of Freddie's tuxedo. "Man, I am definitely nervous, I'm getting married to Samantha Puckett."

"Heh, you two used to be in so much denial," Jake said with a sigh. "Then you finally got up the guts to tell her and what do you know, she actually had feelings for you the entire time."

"I know that, it's been too damn long also, now that I have her, I'm not letting go again. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her, I'm not going to let her fall into danger anymore."

"You'll make a good husband," Henry stated as he crossed his arms. "I'm sure you'll make a good father as well and I'll make a great grandfather!" Freddie smirked, he was going to crack a joke about the choice of words his father just used, but he chose not to. "So, how come we had Johnny be the ring bearer?"

"Well there really wasn't anyone else, dad. Why not let one of Angie's best friends be ring bearer at the wedding? Sam thought it'd be cute."

"I suppose it is, I think it's a good idea having Spencer hand her away. There really isn't anyone else to do it…"

"Well there's no way in hell we'd have her father do it. Fortunately we have several people watching the wedding, that rat bastard wouldn't get in if he tried. There's no way he's going to ruin Sam's special day, I'm sure he's just waiting to try that."

"Do us a favor, don't think about the man today," Jake said as he patted Freddie's back. "I'm sure the girls would probably be telling Sam the same thing." Jake would be the best man and Robert would have to be the groomsman. "Anyway, it's time." Jake placed his hands on Freddie's shoulders and smiled. "You go up there to that altar and you make sure that you cherish every moment of this! This is going to be the _biggest_ moment of your life, everything is on you!"

"Uh, do me a favor and shut up…" Jake chuckled and Freddie walked out of the room and over to the altar and stood next to the minister. He watched as Angie and Johnny walked down the aisle, Angie tossed the flowers down the row, shedding numerous petals along the aisle. Then Robert and Tina walked arm in arm down the aisle and broke at the end, next Carly and Jake walked down the aisle. Finally the music started and everyone stood up. Freddie smiled softly when he spotted Sam, he wasn't even sweating, but he couldn't get over just how beautiful Sam looked at the moment. Spencer held her hand up and led her to the altar, the minister then started to speak.

"Friends, we are here to join Freddie Benson and Samantha Puckett in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together…let them speak now or forever hold their peace." With that the minister paused and the audience was silent. "Then we will continue, who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

"I, Spencer Shay give Samantha Puckett to be wed with Freddie Benson." Freddie took Sam's hand in his and looked into her eyes with a soft smile, Spencer then went to his seat.

"I will now speak the first reading, Master Speed by Robert Frost. Two such as you with such a master speed

Cannot be parted nor be swept away  
From one another once you are agreed  
that life is only life forevermore  
together wing to wing and oar to oar." The minister held his open book and looked up from it. "Marriage is a sacred oath that you take and it is a promise that you keep for each other. To join in union means to join together for each other and only each other. You are stepping away from your old, previous life and into a new dawn, do you understand this?" Sam and Freddie nodded their heads and the Minister then asked for the wedding vows, Freddie and Sam looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Sam, I love you and I always will, I always have," Freddie started. "We have been through a lot together, and we will go through the rest of our life together, I vow to protect you and cherish you from here until death shall grip at my feet. There has been only one woman that I've ever truly loved and there will always be only one, and that woman stands with me on this very day." Sam's lip quivered slightly, it was so tempting to kiss him at that moment, but it would have to wait, it was her turn to say the vow.

"Freddie, I can't love anyone other than you, you're the one man that I know will always take care of me no matter what," Sam said softly. "I promise that I will live to be a great wife for you, I will always love and I will always cherish you and never will I leave you." With that the Minister continued with the second reading, it was George Eliot's to be one with Each Other.

"What greater thing is there for two human souls  
than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen  
each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow,  
to share with each other in all gladness,  
to be one with each other in the  
silent unspoken memories?" The minister held the book in his hand and looked at Freddie. "I want to ask you now, do you Freddie Benson take Samantha Puckett to be your wedded wife, to live together in God's word and holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others in this world, keeping yourself for her alone as long as you both shall live...Do you promise this?"

"I do," Freddie responded. The minister smiled and turned to Sam.

"Do you, Samantha Puckett take Freddie Benson to be your wedded husband, to live together in God's word and holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others in this world, keeping yourself for him alone as long as you both shall live…Do you promise this?"

"I do," Sam responded. Jake took the rings from the ring bearer at order of the Minister. "Now, place the rings on each other's fingers and exchange the rings." Freddie was first, he took Sam's hand and started to slip the ring onto her finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Next it was Sam's turn, she could hear her mother crying in the audience, Della Benson was tearing up as well, even she couldn't go through it without tears in her face. She took Freddie's hand and started to slip the ring onto his finger.

"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

"Freddie Benson and Samantha Puckett, you have come before us  
and before God and have expressed your desire to be husband and wife. You have shown your love and affection by joining hands, making promises of faith and devotion, and sealing these promises by the giving of rings. In the name of the father, Son, and Holy Spirit I now pronounce you to be Husband and wife. And what God has joined together let no man ever, ever separate. You may now kiss the bride." Freddie and Sam turned to each other and slowly brought their lips together in soft passion, the flames of passion licked their bodies and slowly engulfed them. When their lips separated, they had their eyes glued to each other. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Freddie and Sam Benson!" The audience stood up and applauded as Sam and Freddie turned around, at that the group went to the reception building.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"I'm telling you that you can't go in!" A guard exclaimed as he aimed his gun. Mrs. Briggs stood with several guards who had their guns aimed toward none other than Hector Puckett.

"What, I can't go to my own daughter's wedding?" Hector asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah, a dead duck," Mrs. Briggs stated. "That is not your daughter in there and I'm not above shooting the hell out of you, as sacred of a day as this is."

"You know, I should have known it'd be Freddie that would get her out. That is why I made him who he was today, you know the deal, it's best to keep your enemies closer. However, I deserve to see my daughter on her wedding day."

"I thought about it, but…no." Mrs. Briggs looked to the men and back to Hector, she lifted her hand into the air. "Okay men…" Hector's eyes widened and Mrs. Briggs brought her arm down and pointed toward him. "Fire!"

"Oh crap!" Hector turned around and ran, normally he wouldn't run but in these cases it was necessary. He grunted and groaned as bullets shot into his arms and legs, his body jerked forward and he fell to his knees.

"Cease fire!" Hector placed his closed fists on the ground and looked over at Mrs. Briggs with pure hate and malice in his eyes.

"You bitch, you don't know who you're dealing with."

"And you don't know who _you're_ dealing with." Mrs. Briggs crossed her arms and smirked. "Okay people, it seems Freddie was right to suspect Hector of trying to crash the wedding, but this is going to be no tale of the wedding crashers. Cuff him."

"You pathetic piece of-" Mrs. Briggs slammed her foot onto Hector's back and pushed him to the ground.

"It's a damn good thing Cara saw you running around and alerted us."

"Goddamn you!" Soon several guards were on him, holding him down as they cuffed his hands together. Mrs. Briggs pulled him up as a police car drove up in silence.

"I think we're going to have a very fun trial, you'll be put on death row and sentenced to hell, I'm positive of it." Mrs. Briggs and several officers led him into the car and shoved him in the back seat. He looked in front of him and saw a big burly, male police officer sitting in the front.

"You know, that's very stereotypical…just because I'm a sex offender, you would put a strong male officer as the driver."

"That's not the reason, criminals have been known to attack the driver, that's why we've given you this guy. We could have put the strongest woman there, but we just didn't care."

"If you think you can hold me-"

"Hey jackass, nobody cares about what you or your fat ass has to say, so shut the hell up." Mrs. Briggs slammed the door shut and smirked. "Okay then, take him away. I don't think it matters if you take him to a hospital or not, it's best though that you don't. However, I suppose he should live to see his trial and be voted guilty."

"You're a bitch!" Mrs. Briggs chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Guess what, I've been known to be mean, so I'll take that as a compliment. Now shut up before I shoot your mouth off your face. I'm missing the reception." Hector growled and rolled his eyes, his entire body was bleeding from head to toe and he was now heading to jail, the day wasn't going well for him. The car quickly sped off and Mrs. Briggs turned around. "Finally we've caught him, soon we'll be prosecuting him. Hmm, it's time for the reception." Mrs. Briggs walked toward the building with her head held high.

* * *

You _know_ that's not the last we'll be seeing of Hector. You have to admit, that wedding was nice. Stick around for the next chapter, you'll like it probably.


	29. Angie's Abduction

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." It's only applied if in quotes.

A/N: by the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

* * *

Chapter 28 (Angie's Abduction)

"So will we be going on a honeymoon?" Freddie asked while tapping his chin. Sam crossed her arms and sighed.

"I really don't know, I think we could take Angie with us," Sam responded. The four weddings were all done, Sam and Freddie had been told of Hector's arrest, and the trial would be soon. They all lived in a smaller home, one that was a four bedroom home with a pretty good sized living room and kitchen as well as two bathrooms. Sam sat on the couch and smiled, she was going to start discussing some important things with Freddie. "Freddie, I think we should get a puppy for Angie, but she also has told me that she wants a baby sibling." Freddie glanced over and slightly tilted his head.

"So she does?" Freddie rested his arm on the top of the couch and glanced over at a hallway. "Angie! Can you come here a minute?" Soon Angie walked into the living room with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Daddy, how are you?" Angie asked.

"I'm good…your mother tells me you want a baby sibling. Is this true?"

"Yes, I just want there to be another kid that I can grow up with in the house and play with. I think I could make a good older sister, I really do!"

"I think you would make an excellent older sister as well. I think if you're absolutely sure-"

"I am!"

"It is a life changing thing; mommy and daddy will have to spend a lot of time taking care of the baby, too."

"I know, a baby is hard work, but in the end it all works out, right?" Freddie chuckled and nodded his head in response.

"I think it's important for you to know this," Sam said while placing her hand on Angie's shoulder. "You're our first, we will always love you and the baby will never replace you."

"I understand that…" Sam and Freddie smiled and hugged Angie close, they actually wanted to have another child, and they were happy to see Angie wanted them to have one.

"Okay, so it's time for me to review that movie," Freddie said as he stood up.

"It's Carly's movie?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "Be sure you don't rate it a 'C' unless it's actually that bad."

"We'll see, come with me and I'll let you 'soften up' my review." Sam chuckled as she and Angie followed Freddie into the study area. Freddie pulled out his computer and started typing on it, he found his main review page and Sam crossed her arms.

"It actually wasn't a bad movie; I enjoyed this one of Carly's."

"Yeah, it was okay…"

"Sure, it had action and drama as well as romance; Carly's role was strong and significant! This movie kept me on the edge of my seat whenever I watched it." Freddie rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Well, I guess you're right…okay, I'll give it a B+."

"Hah, she'll be happy with that I suppose." Sam trailed her finger down the computer and looked at all the reviews. "That B+ really looks good among all the C's you have here. It's like a grade among all grades…" Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and leaned on his back, she ran her hand through his head and kissed the top of it. "Just like you're my man and you're a man among all others."

"I'm going to go next door to Tina's house," Angie said with narrow eyes.

"Have fun, sweetie." Angie nodded and hurried out of the place. Freddie smirked and stood up; he turned around and placed his arms around Sam's waist. "And now that she's gone, Freddie…"

"What are we to do?" Freddie asked with a smirk. Sam giggled and kissed Freddie's lips

"Think you'll finally give me a new memory? I'd rather have a better memory of my…first time than the one I have now."

"Only if you want to…" Sam rolled her eyes and smirked, she fiercely pressed her lips against Freddie's and he walked backwards out of the room and fell backwards onto the couch. Sam's body was pressed on top of his; she lifted her head up and grinned.

"You're my hero, right? You're also my husband, so it's time to perform your husbandly duties and get the hero's reward. Also, after such a long time, I think it's safe for me to finally say…just take me you dork." Freddie chuckled and brought his lips to Sam's. She sighed contently and then smirked as she placed a finger on Freddie's lips. "Of course, you're going to have to let _me_ be in control."

"That's fine by me, Sam."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Hah! Bastards didn't see it coming," Hector said as he stepped down the street. He had broken out of his prison, but he knew he was being hunted by the cops already, they were that good. "They should know better than to place a new female guard in charge of my cell!"

"No!" A voice exclaimed. Hector stopped and glanced to the side, a smirk formed on his face when he saw Angie standing near him.

"Ah, it's you." Angie's eyes were wide as she stepped back. "Tell me, where is your mommy at now?"

"H-Home safe, where I should be going!" Angie started to run but Hector grabbed her wrist. "No! Help me!"

"Shut up you little brat!"

"Stop it; don't hurt me or my mommy!"

"Oh I'm going to do so much more than just hurt you and your mother, bitch! Also when I see that bastard that married my daughter, he is dead!"

"I'm not a bitch! My name is Angie! You leave my daddy alone!" Angie kicked Hector and he gasped as he released his hold. Angie then took off running, Hector growled and charged after her in hot pursuit, he was determined to get her.

"You know who your father is!" Angie ran with tears in her eyes, she looked back and bit her lip.

"No, my daddy is not you! My daddy is a good man who loves me and he loves my mother!"

"Your 'daddy' is a bastard who doesn't know how to treat a woman properly."

"Shut up!" Angie closed her eyes and continued to run as fast as her little feet would carry her. "Help me!" Soon Hector was upon her, he wrapped his arms around her body and covered her mouth, she bit into his hand and he growled.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!"

"Leave her alone!" A voice exclaimed. Hector glanced back to see Johnny and Cara glaring at him.

"Heh, if you think I'm afraid of a couple of six year olds, you're horribly mistaken." Hector lifted Angie up and held her legs as he draped her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Angie exclaimed through sobs. "Let me go, I want to be with Mommy!"

"You don't have long to go before you'll be with her." Angie started to pound on his back as he walked forward. Johnny clenched his fists and started to run toward Hector when Cara stopped him.

"He's right," Cara said quietly. "He's bigger than us, very bigger than us. Don't fight him, let's find out where he's taking Angie first, then we'll go get her mom and dad."

"Wouldn't the police be better?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her parents have dealt with him before…" Johnny shrugged as he and Cara slowly followed Hector by hiding behind trees and in bushes. Angie had grown tired of struggling and Hector seemed like he didn't even know he was being followed. Cara and Johnny watched Hector walk into an old abandoned warehouse, then they decided it was best to run.

"I hope he doesn't hurt Angie, she's our new best friend…"

"Don't worry Johnny, we'll get her some help, I don't think he's going to hurt Angie." Cara and Johnny ran until they found Sam and Freddie's home, then they began to rapidly hit the door. "Help, we need help!" Freddie and Sam soon came to the door, Sam was in her blue jeans and a bra, when she saw who it was, she quickly ran back in the house and came back with a shirt on. Freddie was fine with his blue jeans and shirtless attire and Sam actually liked his muscular physique.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked. "Where's Angie at?"

"That bad man," Cara said quickly. "He got Angie!"

"What?" Just then the phone rang and Sam went over to answer it, she talked and listened for a while until she let out a gasp. She hurried over to Freddie and tears were falling from her eyes.

"It's Hector, he's escaped!" Sam exclaimed. "Hector's escaped prison!" Freddie's mouth formed a thin line, he looked down at Cara and Johnny with narrow eyes and a clenched fist.

"You say Angie's been taken?" Freddie asked with anger slowly rising in his voice.

"We know where she is too!" Johnny said quickly. "Follow!" Freddie nodded as he and Johnny ran quickly toward the abandoned warehouse, Sam and Cara followed quickly behind. Sam pulled out her cell phone and dialed Henry and Della to inform them and the police about Hector. Soon, Freddie neared the warehouse, raging with anger. The fight of the fathers was about to place.

* * *

Well, this is almost a somber chapter, battle next chapter! Of course, it's not the end, that's for sure.


	30. Fatherly Warfare

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." It's only applied if in quotes.

A/N: by the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

A/N: By the way, if you haven't read it, I suggest you check out "iLivelaughlove" by LittleMissPriss. It's a very interesting fanfiction!

* * *

Chapter 29 (Fatherly Warfare)

"I think they're about to fight!" Sam exclaimed through the phone. "I can see it in Freddie's eyes!"

"What! No! He can't fight Hector!" Henry exclaimed. "Just wait for us, don't let him fight Hector, Mrs. Briggs had enough trouble with him on the wedding day."

"He has our daughter; I don't think he's going to listen."

"That's fine, the warehouse on 34th street, we'll be there soon!" Henry turned to Della and she looked at him with a worried glance. "We're on the move, Della." Sam hung up the phone as Freddie squared off with Hector.

"You bastard, stay away from my daughter," Freddie said with narrow eyes as he glanced over at Angie who was tied up in a chair. Hector laughed and crossed his arms.

"Your daughter, you think she's your daughter? Give it a rest. You're not a father, you never will be a father, and I'd think I'm much more of a father than you'll ever be."

"Who the hell are you kidding?" Freddie chuckled and crossed his arms. "I know one thing; I would never kidnap and rape my own daughter. I would never shatter her trust like that."

"Listen here kid; you don't know crap about anything. Besides I haven't done that to Angie."

"I'm not talking about Angie, you bastard!" Freddie's fists were clenched tightly and his voice was at a dangerous level. "I'm talking about what you did to Sam ten years ago, I'm talking about you taking your own daughter from her mother's eyes and raping her!"

"I admire your concern and all, but seriously…"

"What do you think of your own daughter?" Freddie's voice got low and his eyes narrowed. "A child is a precious living being, a child should be loved and cherished, and a CHILD IS NO OBJECT!" Freddie charged toward Hector and threw a punch toward Hector.

"Freddie, wait!" Sam exclaimed with fear in her eyes. Freddie either didn't hear her or ignored her. Hector glanced at Sam and smirked, she froze and chills were sent down her spine, Freddie growled and glanced over.

"Sam, get Cara and Johnny and get out of this warehouse!"

"I'm not leaving you, Freddie!" Hector laughed and sidestepped Freddie, he then charged toward Sam and once more she froze.

"I don't think so, bastard!" Freddie grabbed Hector's shirt and pulled him back, tossing him into a wall. Freddie stepped in front of Sam and pointed toward the door. "Go, you're not safe in here, Sam. I want you to be safe."

"I want you to be safe also."

"I will be, don't worry." Freddie's eyes were soft and Sam let out a sigh as she ran out of the warehouse with Cara and Johnny. Freddie turned toward Hector and growled. "You're dead you bastard, I'm going to make sure you suffer a death like no other."

"Good luck, I'd personally like to see what you can possibly do to me," Hector said with a laugh. He charged toward Freddie and grabbed his throat, and then he slammed Freddie against a wall and held him there. "You know, I made you what you are today, do you forsake all of that?"

"Ah, I'd still be rich enough without your goddamn help. I don't even care about all the wealth, the important thing is my wife and my daughter."

"You don't have a daughter! You never have and you never will!"

"Yes I do, and I won't let anything happen to her."

"You insolent little bastard, you just don't listen do you. You'll never make a good father, you don't even have a child and you never will now." Hector tossed Freddie to the ground and chuckled vilely. He then walked over to a small table that held two swords on it; he picked them up and glanced at Freddie. "Here is where you die, Freddie Benson. Here is where you die and I take my daughter back."

"…" Freddie clenched his teeth and stood up. "Go ahead and _try_. Make my day." Freddie charged toward Hector and dodged the swipe of one sword, he managed to kick Hector in the face but he felt a sword slash him in the back. "Damn!"

"Heh, you can't even maneuver, you'll be dead soon enough." Hector lifted the swords up and back some in a horizontal position pointed toward Freddie. He thrust the swords forward and Freddie put up his hands, the swords then cut his arm and cut his sides.

"Damn…" Freddie leapt back and his eyes darted around the room looking for a good weapon to use.

"What? Are you frozen with fear? Is this what the father has come to? I guess you're no true father." Hector slashed Freddie's arms with the swords and Freddie let out a grunt.

"Damn you, I'm looking for something you bastard!" Freddie dodged another sword swipe and circled around to Hector's back; he then lifted his leg and kicked Hector. Hector started to turn but Freddie grabbed his shirt and tossed him overhead and slammed him into the floor.

"Crap!" Hector released one sword and Freddie quickly dashed toward it grabbed the sword and circled around to point it toward Hector who was already standing up. "Not bad, you managed to steal it right out from under me."

"Don't think I'm finished with you, I'm nowhere near dead and until I'm dead, I'm not going to stop fighting." Hector laughed and lifted his sword up to point it at Freddie, he pushed it forward and Freddie brought his sword up to deflect Hector's blade.

"It's a noble effort on your part, but still not a very good effort." Hector slashed at Freddie but once more the swords clashed together. Freddie then brought his sword and slashed it across Hector's chest from his shoulder to his waist. Freddie then thrust the sword forward and through Hector's abdomen.

"You were saying?"

"Damn you, you little punk!" Hector brought his sword down and hit Freddie's leg.

"Ah!" Hector then slashed at Freddie's side and thrust the blade toward Freddie's head. Freddie moved his head to the side and avoided the blade, he growled and shot his blade into Hector's side and sliced outward. Hector groaned and slammed Freddie against the wall.

"You think you're going to win? You think you're the better man? I've been around a lot longer than you, I know more than you because I have more experience!" Hector thrust the blade into Freddie's chest and smirked as he slowly cut toward the heart.

"Then take someone of equal experience!" A voice exclaimed. Hector stopped and looked back to see Henry standing behind him with a gun pointed forward. "Get your hands off my son, you are no father. My son is by far a better man than you will ever be."

"Henry Benson, why should I concern myself with you?" Hector laughed lightly and shook his head. "Neither one of you make a good father."

"I can understand why you'd think I'd make a poor father, but my son makes a great father. You Hector, don't make a good father whatsoever. The reason is simple; a father would never and should never hurt their child in any way!" Henry fired a gunshot into Hector's arm and Hector let out a growl.

"I'll kill both of you!" Hector pulled the sword from Freddie's chest and dashed toward Henry, he brought his sword down and slashed across Henry's arm.

"Don't mess with my dad, either," Freddie said with a growl. Freddie rubbed his arm slightly and hurried over to Hector. He brought his sword down but Hector brought it back in a horizontal position and Freddie's sword hit that.

"Keep trying brat." Hector circled around and pierced Freddie through the back.

"Damn it!" Freddie closed his eyes and groaned, he heard Angie shout and whine.

"Hey, you leave my daddy alone!" Angie exclaimed. "He never did anything to you! Leave my daddy alone and leave my grandpa alone too! Stop hurting them!" Hector wasn't listening, he quickly slashed Henry's side with the sword and began laughing.

"I'll take my daughters with me to where I need to go, there will be no problems with that, I'm sure. If you have any complaints, you may die."

"Leave them alone! Stop hurting my daddy!" Hector growled and turned around, he started walking toward Angie.

"You will shut up you little bitch, or I'll shut you myself!" Freddie's eyes shot open and though he was near collapsing, he found new strength in himself.

"You will not go near my daughter!" Freddie shouted as he charged toward Hector and pierced him through the back. Hector groaned and clenched his teeth.

"Damn you, I hate you so much, punk…" Hector's hands were down diagonally from his body, his hand loosened and he fell to his knees. Freddie pulled out the sword as Hector's body fell to the ground, he was still alive and breathing, but he knew he lost the fight. At that, several police officers charged into the place and handcuffed Hector, Freddie fell to his knees and then fell backwards.

"Freddie!" Henry exclaimed. "Freddie, hold on!"

"No, Daddy!" Angie exclaimed with bitter tears in her eyes. Sam rushed in the room and gasped; she ran toward Freddie and knelt beside him.

"Freddie, Freddie Benson you talk to me right now!" Sam shook Freddie as he slowly lost consciousness. "Fredward Benson you will answer me this instant!" Sam lowered her head to Freddie's chest and cried as Henry checked Freddie's pulse and rubbed Sam's back.

"He'll be just fine," Henry said quietly. "He's alive, his pulse is normal, we just need to hurry and get him to the hospital." It was at that moment the paramedics rushed in along with Della Benson and Amy Puckett.

* * *

Well that was a big fight, Hector's not dead though so you know the story isn't over yet. All the important dads seemed to show up, well there was a reason it was called the fight of the fathers...hope you liked the chapter! Don't worry, Freddie won't die, I'm not that cruel.


	31. Spencer VS Hector

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." It's only applied if in quotes.

A/N: by the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

A/N: Some strong persuasion from a reader gets you this chapter early! What will the consequences be?

* * *

Chapter 30 (Spencer VS. Hector)

"I'm so glad my father lived," Angie said quietly. "I don't know what would have happened if daddy died, I think Mommy would have been so sad and depressed."

"It's definitely a good thing," Cara said as she hugged Angie. "It's also good that you're safe."

"What if he comes back though?" Angie's eyes were wide, nobody had really given much thought to Hector coming back. He was now locked up and today was the trial date, the witnesses were being held in a special room for witnesses while awaiting the trial to begin. Angie was fearful if Hector ever came back, she knew that his return would only worsen things and it could never get better.

"Try not to think about it," Johnny said with a shrug. "I don't think he'll ever come back again, and if he does…just let the police take him down. Your grandpa is the police chief, it should be just fine."

"I know but I'm not scared of what he might do, I'm scared of what might happen to my daddy. My daddy hates Hector and he nearly died fighting him…he nearly died several times in the hospital, I think my mommy was always crying until he came back from there." Outside in the courtroom, everybody filled the seats and Spencer sat at a desk, shuffling his papers. He had a calm look on his face to cover the anger and malice dripping from every inch of his body, he was bound and determined to throw Hector in jail for the longest possible time they could give him. He knew what he was going to do, he knew every word that was going to come out of his mouth, and he was going to win this one. Hector was sitting at another desk with his hands in cuffs, he didn't realize the trouble he was in at the moment, Spencer Shay had always hit the target he was aiming for, and this time he was going for Death Row.

"All stand for the honorable Judge Keith Bryant," The bailiff said quickly. Everyone stood and Judge Bryant walked to his stand and sat down in the chair.

"You may be seated," Judge Bryant stated. With that, everyone sat down. "We are here to listen to the case of the Hector Puckett, Spencer Shay, if you will please present your evidence."

"This man is accused of kidnapping his daughter and holding her hostage for ten years and raping her three times during these years and fathering not one, but _two_ children with her," Spencer said as he stood up and kept his fingertips positioned on the desk. "He is accused sexual assault and ordering five people to torture his daughter, Samantha Puckett for these long years. This man stands accused of several counts of attempted murder and abduction once more. Your Honor, if I may, I would like to call a witness to the stand."

"Please do."

"I would like to call Valerie to the stand." At that moment, Valerie walked from the witness room and placed her hand on a Bible.

"Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" The police officer asked.

"I do," Valerie said quietly. She then walked to the stand and sat down in her chair, Spencer walked up to her and crossed his arms.

"Valerie, would you point at the man that held you under his iron thumb so that you could not leave?" Spencer asked. Valerie pointed to Hector, Hector quickly stood up.

"Objection!" Hector shouted, he of course was representing himself.

"On what grounds?"

"She could have left at any time!"

"That's not true!" Valerie exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "We could never leave, you'd just do something horrible to us!"

"Objection!"

"I will have order in the court," Judge Bryant stated. Hector sat down and Valerie wiped her eyes. Spencer then continued with his questioning of Valerie.

"Valerie, you say you couldn't leave for ten years? Why not, and what did this man have you do for ten years?"

"For ten years we, by that I mean myself, Nevel, Jeremy and Gibby had to torture Sam and watch whenever Hector decided to rape her. I never hurt her, I never wanted to hurt her. My boyfriend at the time and now my husband, Jonah once was under him but he left, they did something horrible to Jonah when he left them though."

"What was it they did to him?" Valerie wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"He told me just the other day that when before he left, he was taken and tortured by extreme methods. He was beaten to the point of nearly dying, he managed to survive the attack though."

"I see, and what happened to you?"

"One the day of her rescue, I fed Sam some food, I betrayed Hector and then the boys attacked us. Jeremy, Nevel and Gibby all came in and Jeremy started to fondle with me, in our defense, Sam stabbed him in the back." Spencer nodded and walked to his desk, he opened his briefcase and took out some papers.

"Your Honor, we have a CSI's evidence of semen on Valerie's clothing."

"Let me see it," Judge Bryant stated. Spencer walked over and took the doctor's report. It showed that a semen sample was shown on Valerie's pants and the sample was connected to Jeremy. "Why were these people working under Hector?"

"Hector forced us too," Valerie said quickly. "Even though Gibby wanted revenge for her always picking on him, Hector still forced us to do these things. He came to us, showed us the picture of a tortured Sam and the only one of us that wasn't disgusted at first was Gibby, and perhaps Nevel wasn't as disgusted. He told us once we saw the photo, we had no choice but to work under him, and we'd die if we didn't. He told me he had other plans for me if I was to disobey, and I'm sure he meant to put me in the same condition as Sam was in." Spencer nodded and crossed his arms.

"I have no further questions for this witness, I'd like to call out my next witness, Angela Benson," Spencer stated. The door opened and Angie walked to the booth.

"Objection!" Hector shouted. "She's a six year old girl!"

"Your Honor, Angie is a very honest and mature girl who has been through a lot of trauma, she is a valuable witness. All witnesses are valuable, no matter what their age."

"Objection denied," Judge Bryant stated. Hector grumbled and sat down as Spencer walked to Angie.

"Angie, would you tell our court who this man is that sits at that desk."

"That's the man that raped my mommy and then threw me out to die, my daddy's maid found me and that's how I survived."

"This man threw you out to die?"

"Yes. He took me to the country road and tossed me out of the car, he didn't want me, he always called me a bitch." The audience gasped and Spencer let out a sigh. He handed Judge Bryant a sheet of paper proving by a DNA test that Angie was truly the daughter of Hector Puckett.

"Judge Bryant, there was also police evidence that Samantha Puckett had a male child when she was only sixteen years old. There is also the maid's testimonial that she found Angie on the street after nearly getting hit by a speeding vehicle." Spencer handed the papers to the judge and the judge looked over them all. "You also know that our witness Valerie said they watched Hector rape his own daughter, the proof of that is sitting before you today!"

"Objection!" Hector shouted. "You cannot prove that I fathered that deceased male child!" Spencer pulled out another sheet of paper and handed it to the judge.

"This is a bone marrow sample," Judge Bryant stated. "It seems that the father of the male child found belonged to Samantha Puckett and the father was Hector Puckett." Spencer stared at Hector with an almost smug look on his face.

"You can't prove that I had Samantha for ten years based on what one witness says and what a six year old girl states!" Hector was ignoring the fact that they found a male child that died at five years of age in the same fashion that Angie would have died and Angie wasn't found until a couple of months ago.

"Then I will connect the evidence and witnesses," Spencer said. "Judge Bryant, if I may, I wish to call out Amy Puckett." Hector clenched his teeth as Amy stepped to the stand. "Ms. Puckett, can you explain the circumstances of what happened to you and your daughter the day she disappeared?"

"I can," Amy said. "My daughter went to the movies with Hector, I told him to have her back after the movies and he returned without her. He said she went to the restroom and never returned, we searched for her together until he moved away. I never saw my daughter after that again, at least not until Della and I saw that video on the site that was taken of my daughter!"

"What video was that, ma'am?"

"It was a video of Samantha being raped and asking her father why he was doing it to her, it was posted on an adult site but was taken off immediately. Della and I are police investigators so we copied the video over."

"Yes, we have evidence of that." Judge Bryant pressed a button and a video screen came out, the video they spoke of appeared, everyone in the courtroom looked at it in disgust as Sam's crying and pleading voice rang out loud.

"This evidence ties into the third rape that one witness spoke of," Judge Bryant stated as he turned the video off.

"Let us not forget the incident that occurred a few weeks ago, Hector Puckett abducted Angela Benson from the yard and then tried to kill Freddie Benson as he rushed to her aid." Spencer sighed and crossed his arms. "I would like to call out to the stand, Angela Benson once more." Soon Angie came out and sat in the booth. "Angie, tell us what occurred the day of your abduction."

"I was walking over to my dad's maid's home and he showed up," Angie said while pointing to Hector. "He tried to take me and I ran, I ran until he finally grabbed me. He tossed me over his shoulder and took me to a warehouse. Then my daddy came and started to fight for me, that man got a sword and started to hurt my daddy. It wasn't long until Grandpa showed up and started to help."

"I see…Judge Bryant, we have the examiner's records on Freddie's medical records." Spencer handed the Judge the paper and crossed his arms. "That shows you that the majority of Freddie Benson's wounds were by the blade of a large sword like object, most like that of a katana." Spencer stood firm and continued. "The forensics traced the serial number on the swords back to the store and they gave a receipt stating that Hector Puckett had bought them." Spencer handed the judge yet another paper. "It reeks of premeditated murder, that was the man's own words. He suspected Hector of something vile."

"Objection! You can't take the clerk's own words, he's biased!" Hector shouted.

"How is he biased, sir?" Judge Bryant asked with a raised eyebrow. "Objection denied."

"I call in Samantha Puckett," Spencer stated. Sam walked to the booth and sat down, she caught Hector's cold glare and shuddered. "Are you cold, Sam?"

"No sir, it is just…that man scares me."

"Your own father scares you?"

"My father raped me." Sam's eyes started to dampen. "My father broke my trust, shattered me. He took me to the movies and there he forced me to have sex, I cried out for help and nobody heard because the movie was too loud."

"Objection," Hector said quickly. Judge Bryant rolled his eyes and looked at Hector.

"On what grounds?" Judge Bryant stated.

"A movie theater may be loud, but inside the theater there are people watching the movie. The girl lies! You can't be raped in a movie theater without there being hundreds of witnesses who were watching the movie!"

"I will consider it." Spencer waved it off slightly and looked to Sam.

"Sam, what can you tell us that happened after the rape occurred?"

"He forced me to tell my friends goodbye, and he told me I couldn't tell mom or them anything and that I was to go live with him. Well I was forced to live in a dungeon for ten years and forced to lose my babies at a certain age."

"So he took your babies away from you?"

"Yes, when they were three or four, he'd take them away and I was powerless to stop him." Spencer sighed and looked to the Judge.

"I have one final witness your Honor. I would like to call out Roger Newton." Murmurs were heard, nobody knew who this man was. A tall and thin man stepped into the stands and sat down. "Please tell the court who you are."

"I am Roger Newton, ten years ago I worked at the Seattle Cinema, my job was to clean up the trash."

"Objection!" Hector shouted. "You can't bring this man here, didn't they say there were no witnesses at the theater?" Spencer raised his eyebrow and looked at Hector.

"You would know this?"

"Objection overruled," Judge Bryant stated. Spencer turned to Roger and crossed his arms.

"What were you doing the night of Samantha Puckett's rape?" Spencer asked as he handed the Judge the papers belonging to Roger's previous employment, confirming him as a janitor at the Seattle Cinema ten years ago.

"I was cleaning up the theaters, the movie that was playing at the time had absolutely no one in there, I thought it was a popular movie at the time." Roger shrugged and let out a sigh. "Well I decided to run a final sweep of the place and pick up any trash other janitors might have missed, I thought since there were no people in there, I could do that. The janitors often missed some pieces of trash. Well, when I went in there I heard screaming-"

"Objection, the movie playing at the time was a horror movie, was it not?" Hector asked quickly. "That movie had screaming in it."

"The screaming I heard was abnormal, it didn't go along with the movie at all, I even heard the poor girl screaming 'No Dad, please stop it. You're hurting me, dad.' It was coming from the back, when I looked over I saw Samantha Puckett being raped by Hector Puckett, I was young and cowardly at the time and though I could have done something, I ran and I never told anybody."

"But you could clearly see Hector Puckett in the dark?"

"I knew well enough to see his features, it was not entirely dark and the light illuminated his face. The vile face I saw then is the same face with the same cold, dark eyes staring at me right now." Spencer nodded and let out a very subtle smirk.

"I have no further questions, you Honor," Spencer stated as he walked to the desk.

"It is now the defenses turn to present his case," Judge Bryant stated. Hector stood up and presented his case, it was a long case to present and he used every possible psychological attack known to man, even sappy events. His icy and smooth tongue sugarcoated just about everything, but a lot of his case didn't have any foundation and most were remembering Spencer's case. It was now time for the closing argument, Hector's was first.

"I'm just an old man that has been accused of all these things," Hector said quietly as he looked to the jurors. "I'm frail, I'm fragile, I wouldn't last in prison and wouldn't it be senseless to throw an old man who is innocent of any crime in a cold prison?" Hector turned to the Judge and sighed. "Are you not a man? A man has impulses, you'd understand, a man has cravings for the flesh and it's perfectly fine to partake in those pleasures. Since when has partaking in the pleasures of flesh been illegal? I don't know, I never will know. It would be entirely illogical to throw an old man like me in prison just for partaking in his innocent desires." Hector sat down at his desk and Spencer walked to the jurors. He spoke with a fierce and firm voice, it had a massive and deep tone to it, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury," Spencer started out. "This man is guilty of raping his own daughter, he has tried to murder several people, will you let him roam free? Tell me, do any of you have daughters? Do any of you have wives? Do any of you women go out alone? Think about it." Spencer looked at the judge and kept his firm look on his face. "Your Honor, do you have a daughter?" The judge nodded his head. "Then you also have a wife! I urge you to sentence this man to death! If you do not, then you sentence your own wife and daughter to death. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, if you let this man roam free, you sentence all of your daughters, all of your wives and even yourselves in some cases to death! This man is dangerous and this man will stop at nothing to rape and murder any woman he can get his hands on. If this man is to roam free on those streets, then every woman and girl of America, no not America, the _World,_ will be sentenced to rape and death! For we know that a man who can rape, at least in this case, the man cannot stop and will not cease to do his criminal antics." Spencer kept his face firm and everyone stared at him in silence. "It's up to you to decide, is this man innocent or guilty. Will the women and girls be safe to walk the streets or will they be sentenced to rape and death at the hands of this man? You decide." Spencer walked to his death and sat down, a confident look on his face.

"Well…we'll take a ten minute recess," Judge Bryant said quietly. "Let the Jury come up with a verdict and meet back here…"

-NEW SCENE-

The court was filled up in five minutes, the jury had already chosen their verdict. Hector and Spencer both sat at their desks with confidence and victory etched on their faces, the Judge waited as the Jury filled their seats. "Has the jury reached their verdict?" Judge Bryant asked.

"We have your honor," One juror said as he stood up. "We the Jury find the defendant, Hector Puckett guilty of all charges." Relief washed over the faces of all in the courtroom, Hector's mouth was in a straight line, as though unaffected by the verdict.

"It is settled then, Hector Puckett, you are charged to execution in prison by lethal injection. You have no possibility of parole nor do you have bail." Judge Bryant hit his gavel onto the desk and two police officers handcuffed Hector and took him away. Hector walked in silence and said only three words that were not heard by any except the one closest to him, which was Angie. The words he uttered sent chills down her spine.

"I'll be back."

* * *

There it is, chilling words right? It ain't over yet!


	32. Serenity

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." It's only applied if in quotes.

A/N: by the way, everybody is 26 in this story, except Spencer who would be older. I doubt he'll be mentioned much. Please read this regardless of their age. It will all make sense, I promise. They have to be this old in the story.

A/N: This is somewhat of a fill-in chapter. Trust me, I know when to end this and there will be no sequel to this, if you have a problem with length, I apologize. This will be over in a few more chapters, try to hang on until then.

* * *

Chapter 31 (Serenity)

Two months since the attack and trial had passed by and Sam was returning from the gynecologist, they had figured out that she was pregnant with Freddie's child. Angie was with Tina at the time and Cara as well as Johnny was with her, they were waiting for Freddie and Sam to return. "So you think you're going to get a baby brother or sister?" Cara asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I hope it's a baby sister," Angie stated. "If it's a little girl, I can do so much with her!" Angie really did hope it was a girl, she was sure a girl wouldn't try to pull pranks on her on a day to day basis, but then, not all little brothers did that.

"Well maybe we'll find out today," Johnny said with a grin. "Maybe the doctor will know."

"Yeah, but doctors don't know everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how sure were they that you were a guy?" Johnny narrowed his eyes and let out a sigh, Angie grinned the most innocent smile she could possibly think of while Cara chuckled.

"Well at least…at least…I don't know."

"What, no comeback?" Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed, Angie didn't have a doctor that birthed her. So naturally, he couldn't think of a comeback in the first place. "Oh well, we can't all be winners."

"Hah, very funny. Can I ask where you get this from?" Angie shrugged and walked over to where Tina was. Johnny blinked and looked at Cara. "Seriously, where does she get it?"

"From her mother, probably," Cara said with a smirk. "You _have_ seen iCarly videos, right?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad were good fans. Speaking of my mom and dad, I live with my mother now, so why do I get the feeling I'm going to be hearing a lot of jokes at the expense of my mom?" Cara smiled and rolled her eyes. "But anyway, I know her mom was a mean prankster."

"Well mean wouldn't be the way you'd say it. I think she was just having what Mommy says is a crush…" Johnny shrugged, he didn't care at all.

"You know, she still doesn't seem to like that Timmy kid…do you have any idea why?"

"Nope, not a clue."

"I'm glad her dad wound up safe…" Cara nodded her head, Freddie wound up safe and only came out of the fight with a few battle scars. The doorbell rang and Tina walked over and answered it, Sam and Freddie were standing in the doorway.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're back!" Angie exclaimed as she ran over and hugged them. "What did the doctor say?"

"Well I am pregnant," Sam said with a smile.

"You're going to have a little sister," Freddie said as he picked Angie up and hugged her.

"Yes!" Angie cried out. "I'm going to have a baby sister!" Freddie and Sam smiled at Angie's joyous mood, Cara was joyful as well. Johnny was happy but he didn't want to show it as much.

"Glad you're getting a sister," Johnny said with a smile. He actually would have liked a younger sibling, but his parents had recently divorced and he didn't know where his dad had gone off to. Johnny walked over to Freddie and tugged on his shirt; Freddie looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Freddie asked as he set Angie down, Angie ran over to Cara and the girls started talking to Sam.

"Well, your parents got divorced, right?"

"Yeah…"

"How did you handle it?" Freddie sighed and smiled softly, he placed his hand on Johnny's back and walked over to the couch.

"As you know, it's hard to be a kid and have your parents get divorced, it's just best that you remember you are not at fault. Sometimes there are couples who fight so much and have so many problems that they just can't stand to be together. The kid isn't at fault, but the parents have no other base for being with each other, love isn't something you should be able to lose and half the time, you never do lose it. My mom and dad still loved each other through it all, but they let the negative thing pull them apart. Working toward a common goal again was actually what brought them together and made their love of each other come back to the surface."

"You and Mrs. Benson fought when you were younger, right?" Freddie rubbed his chin and sighed.

"Sometimes childish banter is used as a cover to someone's real feelings, that's what happened to me and to Sam. We loved each other deep down and we were so afraid of revealing our true feelings that we just kept arguing with one another, afraid that if we didn't argue, we'd end up confessing. Then we thought the other would definitely reject the other if we confessed, it just took a while to suck that fear up and when we told each other, it was true. Remember that every healthy couple will have an argument every now and then, that's perfectly normal…"

"How do you know you and your wife will stay together?"

"Because our love is one that is true, we know deep down that there is no other for us and we will always be with the other. I know that I will always protect Sam no matter what happens."

"Yeah, you guys seem like you like each other a lot, but did my parents even love each other? Did they love me?"

"Yes they loved you, there isn't a parent in this world that wouldn't…" Freddie blinked for a moment and smiled softly. "There isn't a true parent in this world that wouldn't love his or her child."

"That man didn't love Mrs. Benson or Angie…"

"Hector Puckett? No, you're right, he didn't love them. He wasn't a true parent though; a true parent loves their child so much that they would do anything, even die to protect that little child."

"Like you?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and then nodded his head.

"Yes, I would even die to protect my child. I nearly did for Angie."

"You love her even though she's not your real child?"

"She's like a real daughter to me, just like Mr. and Mrs. Sade love Cara like their own. Your mother, your father, they love you just fine, but they have issues with each other that they can't work out right now. Maybe one day they will work out all the problems they had, when that day comes, it will be a great thing."

"Thanks Mr. Benson, you make me feel a lot better."

"Hey dork, why are you over there?" Angie asked from across the room. "You should be over here talking to me and Cara!" Freddie chuckled and stood up.

"Go play with Angie and Cara for a while, and hey, if you ever want to talk about something and you can't talk to your parents, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks!"

-NEW SCENE-

Seven months passed by, everyone was growing more and more anxious about the new arrival, Carly even came back from Hollywood for when the baby would be born. Sam was growing more and more comfortable with going places without Freddie, in fact, she was shopping for more baby clothes with Tina and Carly and she was waiting outside while Tina was in the restroom and Carly was off elsewhere talking to a clerk about something. Part of her being able to do things on her own was knowing that Hector was in prison and would never be back for her. "Tina, are you done in there yet?" Sam asked from outside the bathroom. Tina stepped out of the door and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm done," Tina said quietly. "Why is it I can hear you in there?" Sam shrugged and smiled, she looked over to see Carly walk back to the group.

"I got everything cleared out with the clerk," Carly stated. "So that extra five dollars on the receipt was taken out." Carly crossed her arms and chuckled. "Too bad she double scanned it. Good eye, Sam, you caught it."

"Yeah, oh by the way, I was watching your recent movie and I really liked it!" Sam said quickly. "Man, you really are that crazy in real life too!" Carly laughed as she remembered her experiences in rescuing Sam about a year ago.

"What can I say; I needed to get my best friend back." Sam chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, but you also nearly let the big metal door hit your best friend in the head by blowing it in with a grenade." Sam smirked and Carly blinked.

"Yeah…but hey, it didn't!" Carly grinned and Sam rolled her eyes with a smirk. Tina chuckled as the three women walked out of the department store.

"So Carly, when are you going to get married?" Tina asked while tapping her chin. Carly shrugged and crossed her arms.

"I don't know really, I may not get married. Have you seen stats on actors and actresses when they married? Not even twenty percent of them actually have one spouse for their entire life. I'm just not as lucky as you two are; there isn't someone that would love me as much as the men you have married."

"I don't know about that, I'm sure there's someone," Sam said with a smile. "Maybe not a Hollywood actor, but I'm sure there is someone."

"Yeah, but I also don't want to be one of those actresses that appear in a newspaper or tabloid when I get a boyfriend then get married and then have a child. You know what I'm talking about. You remember every time that Britney Spears celeb got a boyfriend, dated, broke up, married and had kids…every single time it happened, she appeared in the magazines, the newspapers, the tabloids…ugh! No privacy whatsoever!"

"Well that's the life of a celebrity I suppose."

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it sucks that celebs don't get the privacy they deserve. Why I bet there's a paparazzi hanging around right now and probably waiting for a perfect opportunity to take a picture of us and say 'Carly Shay discusses baby and men with two friends' and then we'll see it in a hundred places the next day." Tina and Sam chuckled and Carly let out a sigh. "Better yet, 'Carly Shay, desperate? Or is she not desperate?' Damn I hate the tabloids."

"Don't worry about it," Sam stated with a grin. "You know my father in law guaranteed you a paparazzi free visit every time you came here."

"Yeah, that's true." Carly smiled as the women opened the trunk of their car and put the items in the car. Tina took the buggy to a deposit area and walked back, she stopped when Sam's face turned to that of pain.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Tina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-It's time!" Sam exclaimed. Tina and Carly looked at each other with wide eyes. "Don't stand there!" Tina quickly opened the door of the car and Sam got in as Carly slammed the trunk down. Carly got in and started to drive as Tina called Freddie up.

"Hello?" Freddie's voice asked from the phone.

"Freddie! It's time!" Tina cried out.

"What! It's that time already! Yes!" Tina chuckled as she heard clattering noises in the background. "I'm going to be a second time father!"

"Well he's happy."

"Angie! Hurry, there's no time to waste! You're going to be a sister!" Carly hurried to the hospital as Tina called it to request a nurse. When they arrived, a nurse was waiting for them; Sam got into a wheelchair and moaned as she was taken to the delivery room. Only three minutes after their arrival, Freddie and Angie showed up, Angie's eyes were wide.

"Daddy drove really fast," Angie said quietly. Carly and Tina laughed lightly as they all ran toward the delivery area; only Freddie was allowed to go inside because he was the father. Once inside, Sam looked at him and smiled as he took her hand.

"I'm here for you, Sam. This is one of the greatest moments of our lives."

"Yeah, but it hurts like hell!" Sam exclaimed. "Ah! Freddie you're a damn tech geek and a mama's boy! Damn it! This hurts! This hurts you dork! AAAAH!" Freddie smiled softly and kissed Sam's forehead as the doctor told Sam to push. "Ah, push yourself!" Freddie looked down and saw a brown cap coming out from Sam.

"I can see the head," Freddie said quietly. "Sam, our second daughter is coming." Freddie ran his hand through Sam's hair to soothe her. "Just a little bit longer, Sam. It won't be too long now, our baby is making it." Soon the baby was out, the doctor took the baby and walked out with a nurse, they came back a little while later and smiled.

"Congratulations," The doctor said as he handed Sam her baby. "You are now the proud mother of a beautiful baby girl."

"Aw, she's so precious," Sam said as she held the baby in her arms. Freddie sat in the chair and felt of the baby's little hand, the baby gripped his finger and moved her limbs all over.

"What should we name her, Sam?"

"Hmm…maybe Serenity…"

"Serenity, you like that name? Serenity does sound like a beautiful name, she's our baby and came to us in a time of peace. I think Serenity works out just fine." Sam smiled and Freddie kissed her on the lips before kissing Serenity on the forehead, Sam looked at Serenity with soft eyes.

"Hello Serenity, I'm your mommy and this is your wonderful Daddy." Sam looked up as Angie walked in the room with Carly and Tina.

"She's so cute," Carly said with a smile. Angie ran over and looked with bright eyes at the baby.

"Wow, this is my baby sister?" Angie asked with a wide smile. "She's amazing!"

"Angie, this is your sister, Serenity," Sam said with a smile. She rocked Serenity a little and sighed softly. "Serenity, this is your older sister, Angie. She and you are a lot alike, you are both beautiful angels."

* * *

Next will be up today because I can't connect to the internet and I probably can't use my friend's computer the entire time


	33. Freddie and Johnny Talk

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." It's only applied if in quotes.

A/N: You've just entered ten years later, you figure out why the story is continued, you see where I'm going with this. Trust me when I say this, Chapter 36 will be the end, for anyone who may be getting impatient.

* * *

Chapter 32 (Freddie and Johnny Talk)

Ten years have passed, Angie was still best friends with Cara and Johnny, and there was something even greater that these friends had. Angie walked into Cara's home and found Cara's dad cooking some food, Cara's mom had disappeared years ago, nobody really knew what happened to her and now it was just her dad. "Yo, is Cara here yet?" Angie asked with a smile.

"No, she's not home just yet," Mr. Shad said with a smile.

"Then is Johnny here?"

"Not quite." Angie rolled her eyes and put a video on the television. She turned it on and saw a dance video of a very attractive student; just then Johnny walked into the house and sat on the couch.

"You're watching that…chump dance?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow. Angie rolled her eyes and Cara walked into the home.

"Oh cool! It's Drake!" Cara exclaimed as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, look how he dances," Angie said with a chuckle. "He's totally hot."

"Yeah, he is!" Johnny scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah right, he's a total chump!"

"Well if he is, then I want to be Mrs. Cara Chump," Cara said with a grin that caused Johnny to roll his eyes. "You have to admit the video we saw the other day was horrible."

"Yeah, it was."

"Weird that you'd agree with Cara," Angie said while rolling her eyes.

"Well…I _love_ her." Angie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Listen here tech geek, Cara will _never_ love you."

_"Yeah I know that…do I care about her? Not entirely…"_ Johnny coughed and stood up.

"Well Chump Drake will never love you, so there!" Cara rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead.

"Well I have a better chance with him than _you_ have with Cara!" Cara stood up and walked over to her dad.

"Hey dad, you got the thing?" Cara asked.

"Yep, feel free to use it," Mr. Shad stated. Cara grinned and pulled out the water sprayer from the sink and turned it on, she pointed it toward Angie and Johnny and sprayed them with water.

"Ah! Cara!" They exclaimed as they leapt back.

"Come on guys our webcast starts now," Cara said as she started to walk into the other room. Angie and Johnny looked at each other with narrow eyes and growled; they shrugged and walked into the other room. They did have a webcast of their own, it was actually called iCara. That was only because it sounded better than iAngie, iJohnny, or all three names together.

"Hey Johnny, don't get the equipment all wet," Angie said with a smirk. "I wonder how your mother will take you being soaked!"

"I'd rather not be around my mother right now," Johnny said flatly. His mother annoyed the crap out of him, and Angie joked about it all the time. "You haven't ever told us why you still pick on Timmy."

"Johnny, come here a minute," Angie said while curling her finger. Johnny shrugged and walked over. "The reason I pick on Timmy is because he's the second easiest to pick on."

"Do I even need to know who the easiest is?" Johnny narrowed his eyes and felt Angie's hands wrap around his waist, he sighed and then grunted as Angie pulled his underwear up. "I have one question…"

"What's that tech geek?"

"Must you?"

"Yes, yes I must. Now get your dorky rear over there and count down from five."

"You think my rear is dorky? You're the one with a butt shaped like ham!" Angie raised her eyebrow and Johnny walked over to the camera and counted down from five.

"I'm Cara."

"I'm Angie, and someone's going to get my fist shoved down their throat very soon!" Johnny gulped silently, wondering if she was talking about him by any strange possibility.

"Was that entirely necessary, Angie?" Cara chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes it was, and it will be so worth it and necessary when it happens!" Angie laughed and Cara shook her head slowly.

"How long have we been doing iCara, Angie?"

"For about three or four years, why?"

"How long have you been picking on Johnny like this?"

"About three or four years…" Angie took a sandwich and bit into it.

"No, I think you were doing it when we were six actually. Any reason why?" Angie chewed her bread very slowly and thought for a minute, she had a full mouth so she thought why the hell not.

"I think I'm falling in love with Johnny," Angie said with a full mouth that nobody could understand.

"What was that?" Angie swallowed and shrugged.

"We have something new for you!" Angie grinned deviously and gestured for Johnny to come onto the screen, Cara raised her eyebrow and he walked over. "You know Johnny; you're the only one that seems to ever have a comeback…sometimes."

"I kind of have to when it comes to dealing with you," Johnny said with a sigh. Angie smirked and patted Johnny's back.

"You're a momma's boy who lets his mom dress him up every day."

"Thank you for that. I dress myself just fine, unlike you who seems to have raggedy clothes on quite a bit." Angie's mouth fell slightly and she looked at her clothes.

"You little…" Angie narrowed your eyes and Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Well you're a freak that's obsessed with someone who will never love you!"

_"That's what I'm afraid of, Angie."_ Johnny shrugged, he had a crush on Angie since they were really young, it actually started when they were eight. "You're the one with the crush on someone who doesn't even notice you."

"I don't have a crush on that guy at school! Cara does though…Which brings me to another reason why Cara will never love you." Angie smirked and Johnny sighed. _"Cara wouldn't…but I'm a different story, aren't I? I guess it makes since that no one would like me over Cara when they might figure out that I'm the product of an incestuous relationship…even if it is rape."_ Angie clenched her teeth inside her mouth and kept the tears from dripping down her cheek. Johnny crossed his arms and stared at Angie.

"I bet I could get the girl I like to like me back before you could even dream of getting that chump to like you back!"

"Oh, you want to bet?"

"Don't bet, please don't bet," Cara said with a sigh.

"Yeah, let's bet!" Johnny said with a smirk.

"Great and they bet…"

"If I win…you have to kiss me."

"And they bet a kiss." Cara slapped her forehead and sighed.

"Ew, gross, I'd never kiss you! You're a dork!" Angie exclaimed. "It won't happen, I can get the 'Chump' to like me and if I win…you have to…tell Cara you _don't_ love her as more than a friend and then dance around in a pig uniform for a full day, including school! Not only that, but whenever a teacher asks you a question, you must oink." Johnny's mouth fell open and Cara's eyes widened.

"When did I become a part of this?" Cara asked with a sigh.

"Fine, it's a bet," Johnny said. Angie spit on her hand and shook his.

-NEW SCENE-

Sam and Freddie were watching the iCara video with raised eyebrows and slightly open mouths. "Uh, Freddie, do you think…"

"I'm going to have to have a chat with that boy," Freddie said with a sigh. Sam raised her eyebrow and Freddie chuckled. "Don't worry Sam; I know what I'm doing."

"What _are_ you doing?" Sam asked with narrow eyes.

"Don't worry about a thing." Sam shook her head slowly as Freddie walked out of the room, she turned her eyes back on the screen and saw Angie take out her cell phone.

"Uh, Johnny, it's for you," Angie said from the screen. "It's…my dad…" Sam blinked and chuckled as Johnny took the phone.

"Uh what is it?" Johnny asked. "You want me to do that? You need to talk to me? Okay…fine…" Johnny hung up and awkwardly walked to the camera. Freddie walked back in the room and Sam looked at him.

"What exactly are you planning to talk to the poor boy about?" Sam asked.

"Some things that will be very important for this kid to know."

"You're going to tell him to stop being an idiot like you, right?" Sam smirked and Freddie rolled his eyes and chuckled. They watched the webcast until it was over, and ten minutes after that both Angie and Johnny walked through the door.

"Dad, do you want to explain to me why the dork had to come here?" Angie asked with a sigh.

"Just let me talk to him for a bit," Freddie said as he grabbed a hold of Johnny's shirt and dragged him into his study. "Well, have a seat." Johnny shrugged and sat down as Freddie sat in his chair.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" Freddie took a picture frame and looked at it, it was of him with both Sam and Carly, he chuckled and looked up at Johnny.

"Yep, I do have something to talk to you about actually, it's about Angie. You like the girl, don't you? Personally I think she's better for you than that one girl you dated before."

"I wasn't interested in Vixen to begin with," Johnny said with narrow eyes. "Cara and Angie practically begged me to go ahead; they thought it'd wind up doing some good for our webcast…would you believe it did more damage than it did good?"

"Yes, just like that guy that Angie dated…"

"Do _not_ bring up the bastard, Noah…such a bastard." Johnny cringed and Freddie rubbed his chin with a raised eyebrow. "Oh hey, did you know my Dad's actually paying a visit for once! I haven't seen him in the last ten years!"

"Really…he's not a sex offender is he?" Freddie asked in a joking voice. Johnny blinked and raised his eyebrow, Freddie waved his hand across and winced at the bad memory. "Nevermind, that left a bad taste in my mouth actually."

"Uh…"

"Sorry, you know, Sam's father…"

"Yeah, well my dad…I don't know, he really likes iCara," Johnny said with a shrug. "He thinks Angie's pretty cool. As for being a sex offender…"

"I did just say forget it, didn't I?"

"Well yeah…so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You like Angie, I can tell it in your eyes."

"That's it? You think I like your daughter?" Johnny shifted nervously as Freddie smirked. "Okay, yeah, I can say that. I'm falling for her…I mean; she's just so…strong."

"Well she has been through quite a bit. A lot of her life is impossible for her to forget, that Timmy boy at the school is a lot like Gibby, the boy Sam used to pick on and one of the three men that held her hostage." Johnny's eyes widened and he let out a sigh.

"That's too bad, poor Timmy is the butt of Angie's jokes because of that. He doesn't realize though, she just needs an outlet, you know. She's still strong no matter what, she's been through so much, and most girls would seem to crumple under it all. I guess using Timmy as an outlet probably just kept her sane for a while…"

"She's tough, just like her mother, that's a good thing."

"That's what I love about her, is that she's so tough." Freddie raised his eyebrow and smirked, it was the same reason he fell for Sam.

"Runs in the family, like mother like daughter."

"She's beautiful…so why the hell am I constantly saying that I like Cara?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Johnny snorted. "I mean, Cara's great, she's been my best friend since I was five or six, but that's it, it ends there. I've never had real feelings for her."

"She's a dream to you."

"Huh?" Johnny raised his eyebrow and looked at Freddie.

"She's a dream to you, Angie is real."

"Well…"

"Happened with me. Exactly, straight to the bare bone, I would say I loved Carly when in reality I fell in love with Sam. Why Carly? It was because she was just about any boy's 'dream girl' and she was easy to say when trying to say someone's name as a cover up to hide the feelings for the real girl."

"Yeah, that sounds…right." Johnny blinked and sighed. "I got so used to saying Cara that now it seems I can't say Angie."

"It happened to me as well. I got over it though; it's easy once you know what to do. Though sometimes it's not, but once I realized Sam really felt the same toward me, it wasn't hard. Let me tell you this though, Angie is falling for you as well." Johnny's eyes grew wide and he had a shocked look on his face.

"But, how? I mean…we always fight."

"Again, cover up." Freddie crossed his arms and sighed. "Angie tells us constantly that she has strong feelings for you and wishes nothing more that you'd like her better than Cara. She honestly has feelings for you, and I would actually approve."

"So…So Angie likes me also?"

"Yeah, you're the only one who seems to stick with her no matter what she does or says to you, but I'll let her say that for herself." Johnny blushed lightly and looked downward.

"Hey, is it Angie that hates movie theaters?"

"No, Sam hates them. Angie loves going to the movies, Sam actually allows her to."

"Well maybe she'd like to go with me to the movies, my dad's actually going to be here and he's taking me to the movies. I think it'd be cool for her to meet him."

"Yeah, if he's a good man then I have no problem with it." Johnny thought for a minute and his mouth formed a flat line.

"Actually, I'll probably take her to a different cinema than my father's going too…"

"Why is that?"

_"Without telling my dad, there's just something…creepy."_ Johnny crossed his arms and shrugged. "So, what do I tell Angie? I mean…if she really likes me back…"

"She does, just take it naturally."

"Yeah, you know…there's a kid at our school with an itch problem, you think you know any good cream to give the dude?"

"An itch problem?"

"Yeah, he's always scratching himself. His name is Gregory, odd name."

"Eh, it's just a name."

"Yeah…"

"So have you heard from that one kid lately?"

"You mean Landon? The very confused boy who wants Cara to kiss him and to have his webcast be better than iCara?" Johnny narrowed his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, he hasn't bothered with us for quite some time actually."

"Good, that kid was annoying to begin with." Freddie closed his eyes and sighed, he opened them and blinked. "Uh…so what's going on with Cara?"

"Not much, she got a letter from some famous guy a while back, but she's not too interested in the job."

"A famous guy?"

"Uh…director I guess." Freddie glanced at his door and sighed.

"So she got a letter from a director…"

"Yeah, she's going to talk about it next week on iCara and she's going to tell Angie about it then too. It's a surprise, but Angie was mentioned in it! They could both get an acting job, and probably with Carly!"

_"What…the hell!"_ Freddie crossed his arms and sighed. "Okay, well we'll talk to her about it when the time comes, I'm not sure if she's all that interested in it though. Are you going to confess your feelings to Angie on iCara?"

"Actually I might get Cara to do a special iCara, and I can do it tomorrow!"

"I see you're eager to tell my daughter your true feelings."

"I have to! I mean I can't possibly not tell her how I feel about her…I mean what if something was to happen? I don't think it's possible for anything to happen, but look at you."

"I told Sam how I felt about her _before_ she ever got kidnapped." Freddie blinked and sighed. "Anyway, I approve, I think you're a very good person and I think you're right for Angie. She deserves someone like you who she can trust and respect, you seem to make her happy and if you make her happy, I'm happy."

"Are you saying if I don't make her happy then you're not happy?" Freddie nodded and Johnny smiled. "I will never do anything to hurt her. I will always make her happy, though we'll have fights and stuff...everyone does, but I will try my best to make her happy."

"Good, I'm happy." Freddie smirked and looked over at the window. "Because if she's unhappy, then I'm unhappy, and I'm unhappy…"

"I get it, I get it…then nobody is happy."

"Including you." Freddie patted Johnny on the shoulder and exited the room.

_"Now I just need to find a way to tell her."_

There's that chapter!


	34. Confessions and Serenity's Warning

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." It's only applied if in quotes.

* * *

Chapter 33 (Confession and Serenity's Warning)

"Hey, Cara!" Johnny exclaimed as he ran up to Cara's locker. Cara turned around and smiled at Johnny.

"Yes, what is it?" Cara asked.

"Is Angie anywhere near here?"

"No…"

"Good."

"Johnny…now come-"

"Hold on, I just want to know if we can set up a special iCara today. I have something I want to tell Angie, and I want to tell the world." Cara raised her eyebrow and Johnny smiled. "I'm falling for her."

"Great! Johnny, I'm so happy for you, finally you're opening up to her!" Cara chuckled and crossed her arms. "It _took_ you long enough. Yes, I'd be glad to do a special iCara tonight if it means you confessing your feelings to Angie. Isn't obvious to you that she likes you back?" Johnny looked downward and sighed, he hadn't actually figured that much out until he talked to Freddie.

"Well I-"

"Shh, Angie's coming!" Johnny turned around to see Angie walking to the locker. She had her arms crossed and was grumbling.

"Why does Mr. Howard still teach here? He's like the oldest teacher here!"

"He _is_ the oldest," Johnny said with narrow eyes.

"Who asked you, dork?" Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed as Angie shrugged. "I think Mom said he taught here when she came to school, in fact she threw a football in his face! I _thought_ he got fired, I guess not."

"Yeah, and you keep getting detentions…"

"I'm telling you, he's out to get me!" Johnny rolled his eyes and smirked. "Seriously, my mom came here and now I'm coming here, he's got a grudge against me."

"You think every teacher has a grudge against you," Johnny said with a sigh.

"How about that trombone obsessed teacher, Mrs. Slash? She has a grudge!"

"She's just mean," Cara said with a shrug. "There's really nothing she has against _you_." Just then the group saw Noah walk around the corner; he was thin and had brown shaggy hair.

"What do you want?" Angie asked with narrow eyes. Noah looked around nervously and sighed.

"There's something very important I have to tell you," Noah stated. "It's _very_ important…"

"How important can it be? Frankly, I want nothing to do with you anymore, Noah." Angie crossed her arms and glared at him. "Or was Mom's invention not enough for you? Maybe you want another round." Angie lifted her fist and glared at Noah.

"Heh, no that's not it actually," Noah rubbed his neck nervously.

"Go away, Noah," Johnny said grimly. He glanced at Angie and Cara. "Girls, you may want to go to class now."

"Johnny, what are you going to do?" Cara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just go."

"Johnny…"

"Whatever, if the geek wants us to go, let's go," Angie said with a shrug. She and Cara walked off, both slightly nervous. Johnny then clutched Noah's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell do you want here?" Johnny asked with a growl. "As if you hurting Angie by wanting Cara to give you a kiss wasn't enough, what vile plan do you have to screw with her again!" Noah gasped as Johnny clenched his fist. "This is for Angie!" Johnny slammed his fist into Noah's face. "You're a bastard for trying to cheat on her."

"You know, since you're not going to listen to reason, I could say 'like mother like daughter' goes into play really well!"

"Bastard!"

"I don't mean...what?"

"You think just because her mother had a boyfriend that tried to cheat on her that she's destined to have the same thing happen!"

"Actually I didn't mean like that…" Noah's voice lowered to a whisper and he glanced to the side. "Yeah, I'm dead…"

"Whatever, but I think I warned you to keep your pathetic self away from Angie after what you did to her."

"Yeah, but I'm saying-"

"Hey Noah," A voice said from behind. Johnny let go of Noah and they looked to see Gregory and Timmy standing near them. Gregory was scratching his arm and Timmy had his arms crossed, but underwear pulled up.

"Looks like I got another damn wedgie from Angie," Timmy stated. "I'm telling you that I'm getting really, _really_ tired of it."

"Yeah, you're probably not the only one," Noah said quietly as he pressed his back against the wall and sat on the ground. Vixen walked through the halls with a sad look on her face, Gregory looked over at Vixen and she looked up in slight fear.

"Hey Vixen," Gregory said with a grin. Vixen sighed and looked over at Noah, she gasped and ran over.

"Noah!" Vixen exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Vixen," Noah said with a smirk as he stood up and dusted himself off. "There is nothing going on here, nothing to see. Gregory, Timmy, you guys can go. Johnny was just a bit upset about how I treated Angie."

"Really, are you sure?" Timmy asked with a raised eyebrow. "It seemed a lot like you were trying to tell him something."

"Yeah, I was just going to insult him." Noah laughed lightly and walked off.

"Yeah, whatever…Hey Vixen, babe, you need to come with now." Vixen chuckled and followed Timmy and Gregory away.

_"No clue what that was about,"_ Johnny thought as he turned and walked toward his classroom. He was anxious to tell Angie his feelings about her, he knew exactly what he was going to say to her. He couldn't go on without her, he needed to tell her. "I love her."

-NEW SCENE-

Angie walked into the filming room and sighed, "Why are we doing this again?" Angie asked as she sat on the couch next to Cara.

"I think it's necessary," Cara said with a smile. "Actually Johnny wanted to do this." Angie blinked and stared at Cara, so she was doing things for Johnny now. Johnny started the camera up and Cara started speaking. "Hi, I'm Cara, in case you didn't know."

"Yeah, and I'm Angie." Angie sighed and crossed her arms over. She raised her eyebrow when Johnny walked in front of the camera.

"I'm the tech guy, Johnny, usually behind the camera." Johnny walked over to Angie and took her hand in his, she raised her eyebrows as he pulled her up and let her fall into his chest.

"What are you doing?" Angie asked as she placed her hands on Johnny's chest and pushed herself up slightly.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago." Johnny wrapped his arms around Angie's neck and smirked. "Angie, I have to say the truth, I have fallen for you and only you." Angie's eyes widened and her breath stopped slightly. "You're the strongest girl I know, emotionally, mentally and physically. You're beautiful, you have a great heart and there's nothing about you that I don't like."

"Johnny, are you trying to say…I mean…what about Cara!"

"Sure, she's cool. She's just a friend though, I never really liked her more than just a friend though. Besides, she likes that Drake kid, and I think he may like her so there's no way he'd like you. I wouldn't let him like you anyway."

"Oh you wouldn't?"

"Of course not. Why would I do that? I love you more than anything, and I don't think he deserves someone as great as you."

"You don't know how long I wanted to hear this from you. Johnny, I love you, I adore you, there's no one greater than you. I mean, you're actually the only one who can put up with me."

"So you feel the same then." Johnny smirked and Angie smiled softly.

"I do."

"Then will you kiss me?"

"Well…" Angie smirked and Johnny grinned. "You did win the bet."

"I don't care about the bet." Johnny brought his lips to Angie's and tilted her back slightly. Her eyes fluttered shut and she took in the full amount of Johnny's kiss. Now she knew how her mother felt when Freddie kissed her for the first time, it was so special, the greatest feeling of all. He lifted his head and Angie stood with a slightly dazed look on her face. Johnny brushed some of Angie's hair back and smiled softly. "You are the most beautiful girl that I know."

-NEW SCENE-

"Idiot!" Landon exclaimed as he shot Noah with a gun. Gregory hit Noah in the back with a bat and Timmy punched him in the face.

"You were trying to spill the plans for Victor!" Timmy exclaimed as he punched Noah again.

"Why wouldn't I?" Noah asked. "I could care less about what you guys are trying to do! It's wrong, sick and wrong!"

"Like you care, it's all about revenge," Gregory stated. "Revenge and nothing more than that." Noah groaned as three bullets were fired into him.

"Damn it! Bastards!" Timmy punched Noah in the abdomen and he coughed up blood.

"Sorry about this," Landon said quietly. "But we'll have to kill you, you're a traitor. Just remember that this is what happens to traitors. Traitors die…"

"Though if someone like Vixen were to turn traitorous," Gregory started off with a wide grin on his face. Noah's eyes widened, he knew Vixen's heart more than anyone, she hated the plan more than he did but he knew she was being forced into this. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Landon pulled out a knife and shoved it into Noah's chest and tore it down to his abdomen and pulled it out.

"Ah!" Noah groaned and Gregory hit him once more with the bat. He was sure that he was going to die if this continued. _"I…I have to fake my death."_ At that the three men punched him in the abdomen, Noah fell to his knees and fell to the ground. The men waited a few minutes and Noah never even moved.

"I think he's dead now," Timmy said quietly. "Yeah, he's dead."

"The only thing left to do is talk to Victor," Landon stated. "He got that one guy out of jail and in one week, we're going to the movies."

"Personally, Victor's too much of a pervert," Timmy stated with a sigh. "Just like Hector Puckett was, Victor Oswin is a creep."

"But for revenge, we're willing to work with him," Gregory said with a chuckle. "Angie calls me too many names just because I'm always itchy." The three walked off and Noah opened his eyes slowly.

"Damn it, Johnny hates me too much to listen," Noah said with a shaky voice. _"Vixen…I promise, I won't allow you to fall into this! I have to get to Johnny somehow, I have to tell someone."_ Noah slowly stood up, as much as it pained him, there were other matters at stake. He stepped out of the alley and saw Cara down in the distance. "Cara…Cara! Cara, over here!" Cara stopped and looked back, her eyes grew wide when she saw him.

"Noah!" Cara's mouth dropped and she ran over to him. "Noah, what the hell happened to you?"

"I was beat up by three people. Listen, you need to warn Angie!"

"What?"

"Victor Oswin, he's broken Hector Puckett out of prison and together they intend to abduct Angie." Cara's eyes grew large and Noah continued. "Gregory, Timmy and Landon are with them, they were trying to kill me because I refused to help and I already knew their plan. Vixen is trapped in this too, and I don't want her to risk her life by betraying them. Please, warn Angie…"

"I will, but you need to get to a hospital!"

"Don't worry, I'm going."

-NEW SCENE-

"So Johnny's dad wants to take you and Johnny to the movies next week?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this okay?" Freddie asked while crossing his arms.

"I really would like to go actually," Angie said with a smile. "It wouldn't be a problem would it?" Freddie looked to Sam who had a concerned look on her face, she hated movie theaters and that was a very understandable thing. "I think it will be great fun."

"I trust Johnny," Sam said with a smile. "I don't know his father though, I've never met Mr. Oswin…"

"He will visit us before he takes us. He's picking me up so that'll be good."

"Okay, as long as Johnny will be there with you, I'm okay with it."

"I don't see anything wrong with it. What is his father's name again?"

"Uh…Victor or something, he never talks about his dad. His dad just got to be a better person and returned, probably to live a good life or something."

"Just have Mr. Oswin bring you back when the movie is over," Freddie stated. "I'm going to be in my study for a little bit." Freddie rubbed his chin and walked into the study.

"Okay, I'm going to play with Serenity for a while!" Angie ran to Serenity's room to play with her, Serenity smiled and hugged Angie.

"Hey Sis," Serenity said with a smile. "I saw iCara, you and Johnny got together?"

"Yes. I'm also going to the movies some time next week with him and his father, I think his father's name is Victor Oswin." Serenity's face changed to a look of extreme fear and she grabbed onto Angie.

"No! No, no! Go somewhere else with Johnny! Don't see Victor, don't see Victor!" Angie raised her eyebrow and slowly lifted Serenity's hands from her shirt.

"Now relax Serenity, it's just the movies." Angie rolled her eyes and sighed, but she did pay slight attention to her sister's warning. It was uncanny, but her sister had an ability to just know when something was going to go wrong.

* * *

Angie probably should listen to Serenity...What's this about Johnny's dad? Oh, and yes...Hector's going to show up in a couple of chapters. By that, I mean he'll show up in most likely the next.


	35. Stop History's Repeat

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." It's only applied if in quotes.

A/N: I may try to get all the remaining chapters of this story in today...

* * *

Chapter 34 (Stop History's Repeat)

Angie had been sick for most of the next week and Cara had yet to tell her what Noah said, Johnny had not been warned yet and Cara was afraid to tell Freddie and there was no way in hell she was going to tell Sam. She walked to Johnny's house and knocked on his door, he answered and smiled. "Cara, what brings you here?" Johnny asked.

"It's your father," Cara said quietly. "I know I should have told you this before, but Noah gave me this warning. He said your father broke Hector Puckett out of jail and they intended to do something to Angie at the movie theater."

"WHAT!" Cara winced and Johnny grew angry. "Why didn't you tell me before!" Johnny didn't really know just how dangerous his father was, but he now knew Victor wasn't to be trusted.

"Sorry…"

"They're picking her up early, I was running late and I told my dad to go ahead and pick her up and I'd meet them at the theater!"

"Uh-oh…" Johnny put on his jacket and ran out of the house.

"Damn it, this can't be happening! This can _not_ be happening!"

-NEW SCENE-

"I think they're almost here," Angie said with a smile as she sat in the couch with Freddie. "I can't wait, we're supposed to see this really great movie. It's about these six teenagers that go to camp and fight a bunch of horror icons, the monsters are awakened by a wizard screwing up a spell. I think the movie is called Camp Hell."

"You're going to see a horror movie?" Sam asked while standing in the doorway with wide eyes. "You're going to see…a horror movie…" Sam's voice grew small and Freddie looked over with concern, as well as Angie. "Why does it have to be that?"

"Well it was just the one we chose…" A car drove up and a man walked to the door, Freddie answered it and the man introduced himself as Victor Oswin.

"My son was running a little late, he'll meet us at the theaters," Victor said with a smile. Serenity popped her head out from one of the rooms and glared at Victor, he looked at her and she quickly shot back into the room. Freddie rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes, there was a feeling he just couldn't shake, a feeling that he hadn't felt in ten years. There was a look in Victor's eyes and a smile on his face that reminded him of someone.

"H-Have fun at the movies," Sam said quietly. "Mr. Oswin, if you'll bring Johnny and Angie home _right after_ the movie is over, that would be great."

"I'll have her back by then, do not worry." Mrs. Slash walked out of the kitchen, she had been meeting with Sam about Angie's performance in school. The popular kid at the school, Drake had been there as well, he was playing with Serenity because he met her the prior day and thought she was fun for a ten year old. Mrs. Oswin was there too, she wanted to take the opportunity to talk to Mrs. Slash.

"Enjoy the movie Angie, and remember what I said," Mrs. Slash said with narrow eyes. "Pay more attention in school and stop goofing off!" Angie rolled her eyes and ran out of the house with Victor, they got into the car and drove off. Soon another car drove up, it was Mr. Shad, with him sat Noah, Cara and Johnny. They ran into the house at full speed, shocking everyone in the room.

"Dude, be careful," Drake said as he crossed his arms.

"Is Angie here!" Johnny exclaimed with great concern and anger in his voice.

"No, she just left," Sam said quietly.

"Crap!"

"Watch your tongue," Mrs. Slash said in a sharp tone.

"We have to go after her! And I don't care right now, Mrs. Slash!"

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Oswin asked.

"I'll tell you," Noah stated. He was found by Cara and Johnny, they told him to come along. "Victor Oswin broke Hector Puckett out of jail and now they're going after Angie!" Sam gasped and Freddie clenched his fists.

"Then what are we waiting for? We need to go save her!" Drake said quickly. "We should go immediately!"

-NEW SCENE-

"So, should we wait for Johnny?" Angie asked as Victor parked the car in a dark parking garage. Angie crossed her arms and sighed, she wasn't sure what was going on, she thought Victor would just go home and pick Johnny up. Victor only took her to the movies as a cover up, it was time for the plan to take place, it was time to take her to the park.

"Actually Angie, Johnny decided for us to just go to the park instead," Victor said as he slapped his forehead. "I just remembered that!"

"Oh…okay then…" Angie sighed and looked out the window as Victor started up the car and drove off. She was starting to fell less and less comfortable for some reason, she just couldn't shake off the words Serenity had told her. One thing her sister told her over the past week was something about history and repeating, she said something about Mom's history as well. "Weird…"

"What was that?"

"It was nothing, forget it." Angie sighed as they continued to drive, unbeknownst to Victor and Angie, they were being followed by other cars. When Victor arrived at the park, he parked the car and got out. Angie got out and he gestured for her to follow, she shrugged and did as told. She was actually starting to grow more and more fearful and unsure of what was happening, especially when they started to walk into a more secluded place in the park where the only other way was down a cliff. "Uh, where are we going?"

"We're going to meet Johnny here." Angie shrugged and stopped when she saw who stood in front of her, it was Hector, Landon, Timmy and Gregory.

"No…"

"A-Angie, run," A voice pleaded. Angie looked over and saw Vixen lying on the ground in pain, Angie's eyes grew wide as she stepped back.

"No, this can't be happening…not to me!" Angie turned around and Victor was staring down at her with a crazed grin. "No, stay away!" The men started to close in on her and she started to scream for help. Hector grabbed her arm and the boys grabbed her other arm and legs. They pinned her to the ground and she shook with fear.

"This is our revenge," Timmy said with an evil look in his eyes. "You screw us over, and guess what…"

"We screw you over," Gregory said. Angie's eyes grew wide as she struggled to free herself from the cold grip. "You're definitely not going anywhere."

"We're going to keep you and we're going to torture you until the day you die," Landon said with a laugh.

"No!" Angie screamed in fear, the same thing was happening to her that had happened to her mother. Vixen growled and started to head over, she didn't know where she found the strength to do so, but she attacked the boys. She kicked them and tried to get them to release Angie's limbs.

"Let her go you bastards!" Vixen exclaimed. "Let her go!"

"You should be on our side," Timmy said with a laugh. "After all, weren't you the one that used Johnny or something?"

"I have nothing against Angie, now get off her!" Vixen threw herself on top of Timmy and began pounding him, Timmy shrugged her off and Victor grabbed her. "No! Help me! Someone please help!"

"You need to learn to shut up," Victor stated. "There isn't anyone to help you now, just like there isn't anyone to help her." Angie shook her head and tears started to flee her eyes, she wasn't strong enough to free herself. They hadn't done anything to her yet but she still needed to get out of the trouble she was in.

"L-Let me go!" Angie exclaimed. She could bite, that's what she'd try to do, of course, she couldn't do that at all. "Please, don't hurt me." Angie felt Gregory place his hand on her waist, she yelped as he moved his hand down toward her jean button. "No, don't do that!"

"Get off her!" Vixen exclaimed. "Get away from her! Stop what you're doing!"

"Shut up or you're next!" Gregory shouted.

"We're not afraid to go after you too," Timmy said with a smirk. Gregory looked at Angie and ran his hand through her hair.

"Don't worry babe, it's not going to be too bad, we just want to see what you look like and so forth."

"No!" Angie exclaimed, Gregory's hand moved toward her body once more and she let out a fearful whimper.

"Whimpering already? I haven't even touched you yet." Angie closed her eyes and her lips quivered, right then she heard a gunshot and Gregory cussed loudly, she opened her eyes and saw that Gregory had a hole in his hand and his wrist holding it. Johnny was standing in a full rage with a pistol pointed toward Gregory. Behind him stood Mrs. Oswin, Sam, Freddie, Drake, Mr. Sade, Cara, Mrs. Slash, and Noah. Behind them stood Henry Benson and a large police force. Angie's lip quivered and Johnny took a step forward.

"Get the F away from my girlfriend you bastards," Johnny said with narrow eyes. (A/N: You can interpret that how you want, but just so you know, he's ticked.)

"Bastard," Gregory said as he stood up with his hand upright and blood dripping down his arm.

"Do you think I give a bloody damn what you're thinking right now, Gregory? Do you think I care?" Johnny fired another shot into Gregory's abdomen.

"Ugh!" Gregory stumbled back and held his abdomen.

"I have more in this gun right now. I suggest you run like hell if you want to live." Gregory coughed up blood and Angie whimpered slightly as Gregory stumbled back, she was scared, that much was obvious. Gregory then stumbled too much and tripped, when he did this, he fell backwards off of the cliff. "One down, now you other rat bastards get off Angie now and let's fight, shall we? I have permission from the _entire_ police force to kill you, because it's all self-defense. Try anything funny with Angie, you die quicker."

* * *

Yeah, looks like Angie's saved, perhaps.


	36. Battles at the Cliffside

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." It's only applied if in quotes.

A/N: Since I won't have internet for a while, I'm updating the last chapters. Don't any of you tell me I'm updating too quickly! I also have another story in the works, that's another reason.

* * *

Chapter 35 (Battles on a Cliffside)

Landon and Timmy smirked as they stood up, Victor and Hector had their arms crossed and Angie continued to lay on the ground taking deep breaths, her heart was racing. Noah ran over to where Vixen lay and helped her to her feet. "Looks like we meet again," Hector said as he stared at Freddie and Sam. This time Sam did not grow fearful, she could not be afraid of Hector anymore, not with her own child in this kind of danger.

"You bastard, you would do the same thing to Angie?" Freddie asked with clenched fists. Hector laughed and took a step forward.

"Why shouldn't I? After all, she isn't really anything to me."

"She's everything to us, bastard!" Johnny exclaimed. Hector grabbed Angie's shirt and lifted her up roughly, her eyes were wide with fear as Hector held her.

"Yeah, well I don't agree. I think she should have died long ago, but she didn't. What perfect revenge for us on Freddie and Sam for taking her from them."

"Did you have to try raping her?" Cara asked with a growl. "Why the hell would you do such a thing!"

"Nobody does this to one of my students," Mrs. Slash said as she pulled a knife from her jacket. Hector raised his eyebrow, the weapon fit her name for some odd reason.

"That's fine by us, we'll just kill you," Timmy said with a shrug.

"Victor, why would you do this?" Mrs. Oswin said with narrow eyes. "How could you!"

"Sorry, but this is just how things are," Victor said with a shrug and a sly smirk.

"Then you'll die here…I can't tolerate a man like you!"

"You never did."

"I'm behind you all the way," Mr. Sade stated as he stepped next to Mrs. Oswin.

"Actually I'll help take this bastard down," Mrs. Slash stated as she stepped next to them. "Let's fight, but I'll tell you one thing, you're not going to get very far." Victor laughed and charged toward the three.

"Good luck trying to beat me!" Victor charged past them and ran into another area, the three followed after him.

"Pathetic wimps," Landon said with a laugh. "Running off like that."

"Maybe they're just trying to get some battle space," Cara said with a low growl.

"Come on Landon, how about we fight, right here, right now," Drake said with narrow eyes.

"You want space to fight?" Landon asked with a smirk. "Fine, follow me." Landon dashed off to the left, Drake and Cara ran after him.

"I thought we killed you," Timmy said while looking at Noah. "You should have died before."

"No, I'm still very much alive, bastard!" Noah exclaimed while standing up and stepping in front of Vixen. "You're going to pay for hurting Vixen."

"Good luck with that. Since everyone else seems to be doing it, I'll be glad to take you on in a different spot."

"Bring it, bastard." Noah followed Timmy to another area.

"Okay Hector, let her go now," Johnny said with narrow eyes as he held the gun toward Hector.

"Why should I? I think this is all very fun," Hector said with a laugh.

"Go to hell!" Angie shouted. Hector growled and cupped his hand over Angie's mouth.

"You will shut up, Bitch." Hector backed up toward the edge of the cliff and looked down, he smirked and saw a ledge where Gregory was. Gregory was still alive, that was only because the ledge was not that far down. Angie looked over with wide eyes and saw Gregory staring at her with a sick grin on his face.

"Mm!"

"Yes, Angie," Hector whispered. "You will be going there."

"MM!"

"Don't worry, I won't let them interfere." Johnny's eyes were wide as Hector dropped Angie off the cliff, he didn't see Gregory catch Angie but that was because he wasn't at the edge.

"ANGIE!" Johnny exclaimed. "You bastard, I'll kill you!"

"My baby!" Sam exclaimed as she fell to her knees. Freddie clenched his fists and growled. "My baby, oh god, Angie!" Freddie had no choice but to wrap his arms around Sam in a hug and console her while Johnny tried to remain calm.

-NEW SCENE-

Landon and Noah stared each other down, Noah was ticked off, that was something he had to admit. He hated coming to the park and seeing Vixen being brutalized like she was, he was going to do something about it. He glanced to the side and smirked, the cliff ran along for the longest distance. "So, do you have any family?" Noah asked.

"Would you believe we don't," Landon said with a chuckle. "Our fathers all died ten years ago."

"What?"

"Nevel, Jeremy, Gibby…they all died ten years ago. My father was Nevel, they raised us until their deaths. Our mothers were all raped and slaughtered by Hector, but we didn't care, we hated our mothers. When Hector was thrown in prison once more, Victor left and raised us."

"Victor was partnered up with Hector even back then?"

"Yes."

"Damn…bastard…So, your fathers are dead and so are your mothers?"

"That would be it."

"Then it won't hurt for me to do this!" Noah pulled out a sawed off shotgun and aimed it toward Landon. "Die bastard!" Noah fired a shot and Landon's eyes grew large as a bullet shot into his abdomen. Noah charged toward Landon and slammed his fist into Landon's abdomen.

"Damn you."

"No, damn _you_. You're going to die." Noah grabbed Landon's neck and slammed him into the ground, he put the barrel of the gun under his arm and shot into Landon's chest.

"Ah, crap!"

"Sick people don't survive well in this world, what you've been doing makes you a very sick person." Landon growled and kicked Noah in the chest, Noah rolled over and Landon slowly stood up while holding his abdomen and breathing deeply.

"I'll kill you for that last shot. My abdomen and then my chest…you bastard."

"Help Me!" Angie's voice exclaimed. Noah's eyes darted toward the cliff and he knew she was over the edge.

"Crap…" Noah looked over at Landon and his eyes narrowed. "Looks like I'll be finishing you off rather quickly, damn you were just weak. This is for Vixen and Angie." Noah aimed the gun toward Landon and fired a shot into Landon's forehead. He watched as Landon fell backwards and landed on the ground, he then ran to the cliff and looked down diagonally. Angie was standing on the edge of a ledge with Gregory holding her. Gregory slammed her onto the rock wall and covered her mouth with his hand. Noah sighed, the only thing he could do was get to the ledge somehow, Johnny seemed busy at the moment. With that, Noah gripped the edge and placed his fingers on a rock, he slowly started his decent.

-NEW SCENE-

Timmy smirked as he stared down Cara and Drake, they glared and pulled out their weapons. Cara had a dagger and Drake had a small handgun. "So your father and your mother are dead?" Drake asked. "That doesn't make it hard to fight you."

"No wonder Angie thought you looked like that Gibby person," Cara stated. She charged toward Timmy and brought her blade down toward him, Timmy leapt out of the way and kicked Cara in the side.

"I ask you, does it really matter?" Timmy asked with a sigh. "Do I really give a damn?" Timmy slammed his foot into Cara's back and Drake shot him in the back. "Damn!"

"You'd do best if you had a weapon," Drake said with narrow eyes.

"A simple handgun won't do you any good." Timmy laughed and charged toward Drake. Drake then fired off two more bullets, hitting Timmy in the arm and the shoulder. Timmy grunted but ignored the pain, he slammed his fist into Drake's abdomen and Cara stabbed him in the middle of his back. "Crap!"

"As long as there are two of us, we can still get a good hit on you," Cara stated with narrow eyes. "I'm a bit ticked off for what you were just doing to my friend, I don't want to have to hurt you, but damn it I am crazy as hell! Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Cara moved her head slowly toward Timmy's ear and started to whisper.

"My mother never disappeared, she married in secret sixteen years ago. It was to my father, Frank Sade that she married and had me. Do you want to know my mother's name?"

"Move out of the way Cara!" A voice exclaimed. Cara looked up and back-flipped a distance away. Drake blinked and stepped back. Timmy looked up in fear as a grenade was tossed toward him. Carly Shay ran toward him and pulled his pants, she tossed several grenades into his pants and ran toward Cara. She grabbed Cara in her arms and shielded her as Timmy screamed when the grenades blew.

"Damn, that was…weird," Drake said quietly. Carly looked over at where Timmy once stood and smirked, Cara crossed her arms and smirked.

"My mother's name, Carly Shay," Cara stated as she ran her hand through her hair. "And I'm crazy like she is."

"Actually, I never want to see you do that right there," Carly said with narrow eyes. "It's too dangerous!"

"Aw come on, mom!"

-NEW SCENE-

"Okay, so you were with Hector all along?" Mrs. Oswin asked with narrow eyes. Victor crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Exactly," Victor stated. "It was me the entire time, well Hector was sort of the lead."

"You bastard," Frank Sade said with a growl. Mrs. Slash couldn't take it anymore and charged toward Victor, she brought her blade toward him but he quickly dodged out of the way.

"Nice try," Victor said as he hit Mrs. Slash in the back. He grabbed her neck and slammed her into the ground. "I think you won't need this knife." Victor grunted as a bullet was fired into his side and another into his shoulder.

"Come on, will you ignore us?" Frank asked while pointing a gun toward Victor. Mrs. Oswin held her gun toward Victor and growled, Victor stood up and stared at her.

"You would shoot your own husband?"

"You're not my husband," Mrs. Oswin said quietly. "No husband of mine would ever dream of injuring an innocent girl like this!" Mrs. Oswin fired a gunshot into Victor's abdomen and then his thigh.

"Crap!" Victor grabbed Mrs. Slash and pulled her up as Mrs. Oswin fired another shot, the bullet hit the teacher in the back and Victor smirked.

"So you're so cowardly that you'd use a teacher as a shield?" Frank asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just how low can you truly sink?"

"Lower than you think," Victor said demonically. Mrs. Slash growled as Victor's hand clenched around her throat. "Go ahead and shoot, I'm sure you'll kill me. Then again you don't have to shoot and she'll just choke to death."

"Crap, you're such a coward!" Victor shrugged and slowly pulled the knife from Mrs. Slash's hand.

"I always have to wonder, what kind of name is Mrs. Slash anyway? Seriously, what kind of name is that?"

"Shut up, bastard," Mrs. Slash stated. Victor chuckled evilly as Mrs. Oswin and Frank kept their guns positioned on Victor. They knew if they shot, Victor would thrust the teacher in their path, but if they didn't shoot, she would probably still die. "T-This is for Angie!"

"What?" Mrs. Slash gripped Victor's wrist and shoved the blade into his chest, he groaned and stumbled backwards while holding her. "Damn you, now I always know why I hated teachers." Victor cycled and turned his back to the parents, they took the opportunity to fire several shots into Victor's back, Mrs. Slash then jumped out of the way, but Victor wasn't done yet. He was bloody, but still alive.

"Damn! You should be dead!"

"I'm stronger than you think I am." Victor laughed evilly and pulled a large gun from his pocket, Mrs. Oswin and Frank started to fire again but they were out of ammo. "Ooh, bad time to run out of ammo, wouldn't you think?" Victor aimed the gun toward the two and they stepped back.

"No!" Victor's eyes widened as Mrs. Slash charged toward him, he fired off a gunshot and hit her in the side, but she kept running and tackled him. Unfortunately, both were at the edge of the cliff and they both fell off.

"No!" Mrs. Oswin exclaimed as she and Frank ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "She…she's dead…"

"She risked her life for us and for Angie," Frank said quietly. "So that is what it seems like." Frank sighed and bowed his head. "Thank you…"

"Maybe we should help the others."

-NEW SCENE-

"No, stop it!" Angie exclaimed as Gregory pressed her against the wall and cupped his hand over her mouth. Tears were coming out of her eyes and Gregory leaned in dangerously close.

"I hate to say it, but I kind of always wanted to do this," Gregory said quietly. Angie wanted to scream, but she was too afraid, she hated the cold look in Gregory's eyes. "Go ahead and scream, it'll be more thrilling for when I undress you." She whimpered as she felt Gregory's hand on her waist, he lowered it and squeezed her butt.

"Please, just don't do this." Angie was fearing for her life, she didn't know what was going to happen to her, she didn't even notice Noah climbing over to the ledge. Gregory removed his hand and fiercely kissed her lips.

"Hmm, not bad," Gregory said as he parted lips but kept his forehead on hers, she was starting to sob now, her body was shaking with immense fear.

"Please…don't…" Her voice was in a small whimper, she wanted to fight him and she would have, if it wasn't for the huge fear in her body at the current moment. She whimpered again as Gregory's hand moved up her waist and under her shirt. He slowly moved his hand upward and she held her breath, she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, but the worst never came. She felt an abrupt force, Gregory's hand had left her body.

"NOO!" Gregory shouted, Angie heard his trailing scream and sickening thud at the bottom of the cliff, she opened her eyes to look at her rescuer, it was Noah.

"I suppose it'd be bad to ask if you're okay," Noah stated with a sigh. Angie started to pant, she took a sigh of relief and slowly slid to the ground.

"I'm okay," Angie said quietly. "He didn't do anything but touch my body, he…never got any vital parts."

"Good, save those parts for when you marry Johnny, you know what I'm saying?" Angie raised her eyebrow and looked at Noah who had a smirk on his face.

"What makes you think…okay maybe it'll happen one day, it'd be great if it did and all."

"Heh, yeah. Well my body is aching from climbing this wall, maybe we should just wait until the fight is over and Johnny comes to get you." Noah looked around and chuckled. "This is a pretty good sized ledge."

"Yeah, it makes sense that Gregory landed on it." Noah sat down next to Angie and placed his arms over his knees and sighed.

"Yep, just rest now, because believe it or not, you're safest here." Angie chuckled, that was definitely true.

-NEW SCENE-

"Bastard!" Freddie exclaimed as he charged toward Hector. "I don't care who you are, I'm going to kill you here and now!" Johnny agreed and charged toward Hector. Both men kicked and Hector brought his arms up to block the legs. Freddie then punched toward the abdomen and Johnny punched toward the head, Hector moved his arms to deflect the blows.

"Hey, I know a bit of martial arts too," Hector said with a smirk. Hector slammed his fist into Freddie's abdomen and kicked Johnny in the face.

"Damn you!" Johnny exclaimed, he brought his gun around and fired a shot into Hector's chest. Freddie leapt back and kicked Hector in the side of the head.

"You should never have escaped prison," Freddie said with a low growl. "You would probably have lived longer." Freddie grabbed Hector's shirt and slammed him into the ground, Johnny fired a shot into Hector's back.

"Damn it!" Hector exclaimed. Hector pushed himself up and slammed his fists into the faces of Freddie and Johnny. He then grabbed two guns out of his pocket and smirked. "I'm not entirely defenseless!" Hector fired several gunshots at Freddie and Johnny, Johnny was hit in the arms and the chest region. Freddie wasn't hit, he grabbed Hector's wrist and tossed him to the side.

"You think you'll get lucky? We're not going to lose this time!" Freddie slammed his fist into Hector's abdomen and Johnny fired a gunshot into Hector's chest.

"I think you're giving up a lot of things," Hector said with a demonic laugh. He kicked Freddie's chest and knocked him to the ground.

"Damn!" Freddie looked up and Hector had his two guns aimed toward him. "Oh Shh…"

"Time to die, finally."

"No!" Johnny exclaimed. "You won't kill Angie's father!" Johnny dashed toward Freddie and Hector.

"What the hell are you doing!" Freddie exclaimed. Hector started to fire the gunshots just as Johnny stepped in front of Freddie, blood spurt in several directions. Freddie stared with wide eyes as Johnny fell to his knees.

"Damn it…I won't be dying yet." Johnny fell to the floor and a red coating covered his vision.

"Damn it, Johnny! What the hell were you thinking!"

"The boy saves the father of the woman he adores, how touching," Hector said with a laugh. "Too bad, I'll kill you and then I'll take Angie. I'll probably take Samantha back as well, then the fun will really begin."

"No!" Sam exclaimed. Freddie looked over and Sam stood up with rage in her eyes. "You won't do it any more, you won't be my nightmare, I refuse to let you win!" Sam charged toward Johnny and took his gun, she aimed her gun toward Hector and fired several shots into him.

"Damn it," Hector said with a grunt and groan. He looked up and Sam kicked him under the chin. "Crap!" Hector fell back and over the cliff. "No!" Sam and Freddie walked to the edge and looked down as Hector landed on the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

"Finally, that part of this nightmare is over…"

"What were you doing," Freddie said quickly. "You could have died!"

"I was worried."

"Mom, Dad, over here!" Angie exclaimed from the ledge. Freddie and Sam looked over and smiled when they saw that Angie was safe. "I would try climbing up, but I don't think it's safe to do!" Soon the police officers that were around got into action, they proved their worth by helping Angie and Noah get back up.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Sam exclaimed as she hugged Angie.

"I love you, Mom." Angie looked over and saw Johnny lying on the ground, she shrieked and ran over to him. "Johnny! Johnny, stay alive!" She knelt down and shook his body. "No! You can't die, you just can't!" She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Johnny…I love you, Johnny. Don't die, please." Angie buried her head onto Johnny's back and cried as Cara and everyone surrounded her. The paramedics rushed in and placed Johnny's body on a stretcher, they would work to save his life, other paramedics were collecting the bodies from the bottom of the cliff.

"He'll be okay," Cara said as she placed her hand on Angie's shoulder.  
"If I know him, he'll be just fine. I promise, within a week, he'll be better than ever, the same old tech geek. We'll just have to put off iCara tomorrow. I think it will take a little longer than a day for him to recover, there's really no other tech person good enough."

"I'm not going to leave him," Angie said quietly. "I'm staying by his side until he wakes."

* * *

Don't worry, Johnny's not going anywhere. The next chapter is the last


	37. The End

Paternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I keep it simple.

A/N: Thoughts in "_Italics"_ and regular speech in "Regular font." It's only applied if in quotes.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! Keep a lookout for my next story coming up soon (In the process of being written, but will be up when I get my internet working)

* * *

Chapter 36 (The End)

A week passed by and life was pretty much getting back to normal, Johnny was alive and only retained a few scars from the fight that had occurred. Angie, Cara and Johnny were sitting on the couch in Cara's house and looking over the letter from the director. "So what do you think?" Cara asked.

"I don't know what to think of it," Angie said with a shrug. "The letter is offering both you and I a chance to become big time movie stars, I like it a little…"

"But you still don't like it so much." Angie sighed and nodded her head, she had enough drama in her life as is and didn't need any more. "I'm not too sure I want to do this either, Mom says there isn't really any great thing about it."

"You could get chased around by paparazzi all the time," Johnny said with a laugh.

"Not funny."

"Okay fine, it's not funny and I won't laugh." Angie looked at Johnny and smiled softly, she was just glad that he was alive and not dead, she had no clue what she'd do if he had died.

"I love you, Johnny," Angie said quietly. "I love you even more that you would risk your own life to save my father, even if it _was_ incredibly stupid at the time."

"Well I thought it was important to protect your father and that's what I did. I thought it was…noble enough." Angie smirked and placed a tender hand on the side of Johnny's face.

"It was one of the most noble and heroic things that anyone has ever done for me."

"Besides taking you in, which I think your father did for you."

"Yes, Johnny." Angie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I'm amazed by how quickly you arrived, I was so afraid."

"Well you never have to be afraid again, because I'm here for you." Johnny stood up and took Angie's hand, he then proceeded to pull her up and into his arms. "I love you and I'll protect you no matter what. Though that man that threatened your life for so long is dead now, I will still make sure to protect you from any other harm that comes your way. I love you Angie, and I always will." Angie smiled softly and Johnny brought his lips to hers, she knew that she would never have to worry again, she felt absolutely safe in his arms and never wanted to leave the strong arms that held her.

-NEW SCENE-

"Everything is finished, Sam," Freddie said with a smile. Sam nodded and sat on the couch, she wasn't so cruel as to be happy for Hector's death and wish him eternal damnation, but she was happy that he would never be coming around again.

"I may have mentioned that I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders," Sam stated as she hugged Freddie. "Thank God that Angie didn't die when he threw her off that cliff, I was so terrified."

"I agree with you, and I actually thought Johnny was going to die, but then I don't think he'd leave Angie behind like that."

"Only because he probably thought you'd haunt him in the afterlife." Sam smirked and Freddie shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a father, what do you expect? When a guy comes around to court my teenage daughter, I have to spring into action. There are quite a few rules to remember too."

"Yeah, make her happy, don't touch her, be kind to her, Dad is always right, don't touch her, Dad is always right…and the list goes on." Sam chuckled and brought her forehead to Freddie's. "I always thought that you would make a good dad, of course I kind of suspected Angie to eventually start getting embarrassed by you."

"You're saying that my own daughter would be embarrassed by me? No, I don't think that will ever happen." Freddie smirked and placed his hands on Sam's waist, he pulled her body down and kissed her lips. Sam shifted her body and deepened the kiss, she pulled her lips from his and sighed contently.

"You know, I never do get tired of those kisses."

"I have a feeling that you never will, because I am pretty sure I'll never get tired of your kisses." Freddie then brought his lips to hers once more.

"Mom, Dad, please stop," Serenity said when she walked into the room. Freddie and Sam chuckled and sat back on the couch and looked at Serenity.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm just fine; I really didn't enjoy what happened last week…" Serenity shuddered, she knew something bad was going to happen and it did. She just always had something that could tell her when there was going to be a disturbance in the peace that normally surrounded everything, she felt good now though, it was a feeling that everything was going to be okay.

"Never again do we have to deal with someone dangerous like that threatening our family," Freddie said as he slowly stood up. "Besides, if any do threaten us, I'll just go ahead and bring them down."

"I think it won't happen," Serenity said with a shrug. "The bad people are gone now; I'm going to get a drink from the refrigerator." Serenity left the room and Sam stood up.

"I feel safe," Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck. "I couldn't be any safer, but we'll have to tell Carly that she would do best not to bring her movie roles to real life." Freddie chuckled at that, he remembered how they saved Sam, Carly blew the door off with a bunch of grenades.

"I'm just glad you didn't have to see us kill Gibby, Nevel or Jeremy," Freddie said as he placed his hands on Sam's sides and kissed her forehead. "I would never have wanted you to see so much bloodshed."

"I wouldn't have cared; you do know that, right dork?" Freddie chuckled and Sam smirked. Sam still called him dork, but he loved every minute of it. "You know, I felt sort of bad for Johnny…his dad being evil like that and all."

"I agree, his father was pretty much a creep, but I think he handled that just fine."

"You know, that time when you saved me and blew the mansion up, I thought that was very…symbolic." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam smiled lightly. "I mean, it was my jail, my prison, and in the blink of an eye it was all gone. It went up in flames and crumbled. You, Carly, Jake, Jonah, _Mrs. Briggs_, Mom, Della, Henry, Spencer and even Valerie all worked so hard to save me. It was the most amazing thing I ever could know and it shocked me so much at the time. I think what really shocked me was finding out that Mrs. Briggs was Carly's bodyguard and she actually cared to save me."

"You were important to us all, even to her."

"Where do you think she is now? I think she's in heaven, being rewarded for her good deeds." Mrs. Briggs had suffered a heart attack a few years back, it was saddening but it wasn't something that could have been prevented. Her entire Randy Jackson collection was given to charity, as was her bagpipe instruments.

"I think that may be exactly where she's at. You know, some people really do underestimate the 'mean teachers' of the schools." Sam chuckled and nodded her head, both she and Angie had a teacher who was thought of as mean that tried to save them.

"You know, I do want to know why you guys had to have so many dangerous guns when you saved me."

"We told you, Jeremy, Gibby and Nevel had some guns of their own."

"Yeah, but you didn't know they did." Sam smirked and Freddie shrugged his shoulders.

"Again, we were willing to break whatever we had to, even our own morals, in order to get you out of there. The gun I had, had I kept it, would have blown holes in everything."

"You never told me this…You had a huge gun?"

"I did."

"Well it pleases me, because that's not the only thing of yours that is huge and just for me." Sam smirked again and Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"Yet another reason I'll always love you, you're just so damn funny." Sam giggled and Freddie kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, and you know what, your mother wasn't crazy anymore!"

"Actually I'm sure I told you, she stopped being crazy one day when I told her that I had enough of her antics. Now that I think about it, she never really stopped being crazy, she's just a more subtle crazy, comes with age."

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that. Ten years and Jake still hasn't married yet, I know Carly was married in secret and Spencer has a wife."

"You know Jake, and trust me on this, he doesn't need a wife." Sam laughed lightly and shook her head slowly.

"Well he isn't as perverted as he used to be, I can't say I was too comfortable with the fact that he found that video of me."

"Yeah, me either but I knew that if he didn't find it then it would have been etched on that damn site for so long and thousands of people would have seen it." Sam shuddered in response and Freddie smiled.

"You're right; I don't think I'd want that many people seeing me."

"Yeah, Jake keeps coming over and telling me how many comments people make on those sites about the women and sometimes men in those videos. I think I'd go on a rampage if they started commenting on you." Sam smiled and placed her head just under Freddie's chin.

"Eh, my body is for only one man to see or come near, and one man only."

"Yeah, you don't say? Tell me, who is this man?" Sam smirked and lifted her head from Freddie's chest.

"I don't know who it could be, but I think it's definitely someone who I am sure will always love and protect me. Do you know who that person could possibly be?" Freddie smirked and brushed Sam's hair back.

"_I_ will always love and protect you, Sam." Freddie brought his lips to Sam's lips and held her body close to his; Sam moved her body up some and deepened the kiss. Freddie then moved his lips to Sam's neck and gently kissed it, Sam let out a soft moan and then a groan was heard in the room.

"There's a little girl in the room!" Serenity exclaimed with a sigh. "Could you at least get a room of your own?" Freddie and Sam chuckled and then kissed each other again, Serenity rolled her eyes and sighed. "Adults…" She then left to go to her own room.

"Well I think we've freaked out our daughter now," Freddie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam said with a giggle as she kissed Freddie's cheek. "Though we probably don't need her to see us making out again…"

"I vote we move to our bedroom if we decide to do that." Sam smirked and licked her lips.

"My thoughts exactly, let's go to the bedroom and…talk."

"Yeah, we definitely need to talk." Freddie placed his arm under her knees and under her back, she gasped as he lifted her up. Freddie then kissed Sam's lips and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

There you go, the end, Hope you liked the story!


	38. Author Note: Coming Back

Multiple Author Note Selection

Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly, so don't get any ideas. I'm in the legal stuff too!

A/N:

* * *

Chapter (Author Note)

To my readers, I'm posting this on the ends of some of my best stories to try to bring everyone back who has left me because of the slump that happened regarding my ex and the whole lack of "Sam/Freddie" it caused me, _and_ to, as one of my friends said, "cheat" by using my best stories to get some of the newer readers with me too :P.

I want you to know that I'm not going to let my ex steal even my once favorite pairing of the show. It may be painful, it still is hard to cope with writing Sam/Freddie (for reasons you would probably not understand right now), so I'm taking my best friend's advice and doing "baby steps" first. The first baby step, writing a story with the main couple not Sam/Freddie, but they are a secondary and a strong focal point.

I can try to explain it as this: She used to always say she was exactly like Sam, and while I laughed it off, all the emotional and mental abuse I had been put through caused me to eventually start seeing it. The episode with Sam's mother did it, and I associated them once again as Sam and her mom had almost the exact same relationship, except had the two been locked up in a room they might have kiilled each other. Hm...regardless, those two never let me write, so my writing suffered. My liking of the show suffered. Then finally, my liking of Sam/Freddie suffered. The recent episode seemed to rekindle a bit of it for me.

It was also brought to my attention that I might have also lost some readers because I don't write Sam/Freddie anymore, so that's another reason I'm going to return to my roots. I need to, as said, take small steps first. I can't write a full blown Seddie multichaptered story right now, because when I try to write them, I think of my ex for some reason...or at least myself with her, it causes flashbacks. Eventually, through oneshots and using them as the secondary couple, it will all heal. Bear with me, if you will.

The first story I'm going to do now, that I want you to look at, which will involve Sam/Freddie as a secondary couple (and very important to the story) right after the most recent episode, will be "Deciding Our Fates". The main will, yes, be my ever famous Jonah/Valerie. The story is going to involve details of their struggles, Sam/Freddie's rise in their relationship, drama from Jonah and Valerie both feeling the guilt and ostracization from the other people in the school, as well as Valerie's boyfriend who is an abuser, then we have to deal with her mother newly in a wheelchair, we'll see all the things that caused the two to do what they did and why they regret their individual actions. Sam and Freddie will be there for the entire ride as we see Sam struggling with her father's walking out, and her coming out of her shell while Freddie helps her to do so. It will be a lot of drama, a _very_ good story I hope.

I will post "Deciding Our Fates" soon. Though tell me what sounds better "Deciding" or "Controlling". Or something else? I wanted something that would be a grabber, while at the same time showing the ever winding roads the four must take...got any ideas?

So I'm off to class. Remember what I have said, and look forward to that story. Please, support me through all this if you can ^_^.


End file.
